<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cairavel Chronicles: The Labyrinth by gladosmachina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987854">Cairavel Chronicles: The Labyrinth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladosmachina/pseuds/gladosmachina'>gladosmachina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Labyrinth (1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Adult Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Multi, Original Fiction, POV Original Female Character, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladosmachina/pseuds/gladosmachina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera Williams made the most dastardly wish of her life. Now, in search of Toby, revealing clues along the way as to what happened. Will her world crumble, or will she stay resilient and find her brother? Little does she know, he's in a greater power's hands: Jareth, the Goblin King.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jareth (Labyrinth)/Original Female Character(s), Sarah Williams &amp; Toby Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Disappearance of Tobias Williams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind blew hard through the trees, so hard she could no longer breathe. The Cannery River whishing past, a girl frozen in time. It was as if time itself stopped. When she lost track of her brother. His name an echo into the trees, bats scurrying about due to the hour of twilight that was rising. </p><p>Thistledown, named for the thistles that dotted the riverbank and edges of the village, still. She never stayed out past twilight. The forest was turning pale orange, gold, and the darkest violet as she called out for her brother. The summer wind rifled her skirts as she picked them up, searching. Soft boots hitting hard ground as her breathing escalated. Trying to find Toby. Screaming his name into the void. </p><p>She collapsed on the ground, on her knees. Her father was going to kill her. If he remembered her name. Sometimes he said Sarah, in a drunken slur. Underappreciating the fact that Sera did everything for them. Keeping the Williams household afloat due to herbalist remedies, and pure hard work. It was due to the death of her mother, Honora, that caused Cal Williams to slip into a dark depression of drinking. He wasn’t even a happy drunk, and it made things worse. Toby had that great role model to look up to. He was fourteen.</p><p>Sera was old enough to have a husband, and children. The humble village of Thistledown was nothing compared to bustling Karsi, or Osvern. Each place in Junipa had its own proud lineage and utility. Thistledown was known for agriculture, farming, and superstition. Keeping the ways of the old world at the forefront of action. Meaning humans, for the most part. Farmers, drunkards, and wheat hoarders. The urban landscape of Karsi would have drowned Sera. She was only used to a small farming village. Horse’s carriages and wheat fields far as the eye can see. Gathering water, and herbs. Firewood. Living a humble life in a small cottage barely large enough for three people. </p><p>Sera was not fantastical, but she had a knack for herbs, and remedies. Things her mother taught her. People had yet to label her as the town witch, and she wanted it to stay that way. In fact, when Toby went missing that evening, she had been mashing up a remedy out of aloe and lavender for the baker. He was going to give them bread for a week in exchange. Something Sera took seriously. Food in their bellies. Racking up tabs at the local pub wasn’t going to get them anywhere.</p><p>Now, she lost track of Toby. He had just gone out for a minute. Sera felt badly for having yelled at him earlier in the morning and allowed him to wander. There was no school because it was mid summer, but Toby wasn’t a natural farm boy. He enjoyed sleeping in. Sera needed his help gathering firewood for their evening meal. Making sure the stables were taken care of. Too many chores, so little time. Thus, getting the fourteen year old out of bed took some manipulating. False promises, all that. Cal was at the pub. Not yet stumbled into the hearth of the kitchen where Sera slaved away. Making bread or any number of baked goods to keep them going, or sell. </p><p>Quite often she’d sit at the base of her father’s chair. Thanking herself for helping, that he couldn’t do it without her. That their mother would have been proud. It got Sera through the long, agonizing nights where she didn’t know whether Cal would make it home or not. Due to Thistledown’s antiquated laws, she could not own property. Unless she was married, or her father agreed to pass it on to her through the inheritance laws. Cal had promised no such thing, which made Sera even more worried about the state of their family. </p><p>If Cal got into a bad altercation, Sera would stitch him up. If he died, everything would be over for Sera’s way of life. It added so much pressure, which led her to take it out on the neighboring edge of forest land. She screamed into the void one evening not too long ago. Out of frustration. Unable to take it any longer. A moment of pure weakness. She sobbed into her hands, looked up at the sky and whispered she wished her problems would go away. Of course, her brother was the first thing that crossed her mind. Taking care of him. Raising him. The added stress of that, and the sheer fact that Sera had to make nice with their estranged father is the only reason Toby flashed in her mind. </p><p>Little did she know, someone was listening in on her request. </p><p>Now, on her knees in the middle of a clearing. The scent of summer rain heavy in her lungs, she screamed. Toby! Please. It isn’t funny. No more jokes. She was at her wits end. She wasn’t perfect, either. A little uppity, maybe. Stubborn, absolutely. No one had everything right. Sometimes Sera watched the “elite” of Thistledown and wished with all her might she could be one of them. That her life would get better. That Toby would have a stable upbringing. Where had Toby gone?</p><p>Each district had a ruler. Thistledown had a mayor of sorts who did the town’s bidding, but he was also a drunkard. Best friends with her father, in fact. Ironic, but helpful. Sera needed to figure out how to find Toby without arising her father’s anger and suspicion. He was still at the pub, she had the entire night to search. </p><p>Rushing into the house she tore the Williams cottage apart. Checking every nook and cranny for her brother. Checking out near the well. His favorite spot up in the barn along the loft’s edge. She often found Toby there, reading. Yes. A book! Sera hated violating her brother’s personal sanctuary, but she had no choice. Hell, there were only two bedrooms in the cottage and Sera’s room was in the attic. Toby got the best view of the valley from his east facing bedroom.</p><p>There had to be a clue. Something. A note from a friend? Toby had friends, right? Sera couldn’t recall. He was known for being a bit of a brute around his peers. Playing pranks, most of all on her. Rarely did he share his love with Sera, but she loved the little punk with every fiber of her being. As though he were of her, and not just his sister. </p><p>Sera looked through Toby’s trunk, and desk. Finding a lot of journals which she dared not to open. Too private. She didn’t need to see his inner thoughts, just a clue to his whereabouts. She found a book on ancient mythos and opened it up. Cairavel. The word put a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. What the hell is Cairavel? </p><p>Oh, right. Children's fairytales. Sera continued to read. It seemed like a myth, but some said before Junipa, the veil between the world of magic and the human world was not so hard to penetrate. In fact, according to legend, magical beings and mortals lived together. In harmony. Until some fae wanted separation. These few challenged the Gods, and got their wish. At a price. They could no longer have access to the mortal realm. The ones that wanted out were ancestors of royal lineage. Those fae who had ties or tethers to mortals could no longer see their loved ones. Half fae were conceived in secret and forced to stay hidden. Seers or “witches” burned at the stake.</p><p>In mythos, the veil only opens on certain times of the year. Changing of the seasons. Again, all legend in Sera’s eyes. She did not think Cairavel was a real place. Simply a creation myth to explain away everything. There was no proof other than stories passed down from families. To make children terrified to leave their homes at night, alone. As they should be.</p><p>Of course, superstition ran wild in Thistledown. Some elders burned certain herbs in secret to appease a higher being. Sera respected their ways, despite not understanding the meaning. Whether Toby’s disappearance was fae related or not, Sera had no clue. She was at a loss. It was getting late. Candlelight framed her face, and cast Toby’s bedroom in shadows. Sera needed to sleep, and clear her head. </p><p>She started to stack his books away when one of the journals let strips of paper out onto the floor. Sera picked them up, ready to pack everything the way it was, her gaze skimming the papers mindlessly. Then, her breath caught in her throat. </p><p>In Toby’s broken handwriting, it was some kind of incantation. She did not recognize the wording. It was gibberish, to Sera.</p><p>There however, was a note in someone else’s jagged script at the bottom of the page. </p><p>If used, find Hildegard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Into the Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sera finds out about Toby's disappearance, and tries to make a deal with the fae. Meanwhile, Jareth is watching from his Kingdom. Waiting in earnest for the arrival of Sera Williams.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was utterly dark. Soft boots on cobblestone, flashes of light. The smell of damp earth and stone. Fresh rain. It was tantalizing and terrifying. Sera kept running. Running, running, running. Wearing a cape that had a hood. Inside a maze, or was it a labyrinth? There was no sense of time, or direction. </p><p>Covering her plaited hair the color of wheat hitting sunlight. Her breathing heavy as she kept turning around and getting lost. Yes, there was a path onward. Hovering in the far distance was a castle that had jagged edges. Onyx color. Not appealing against a blood red sky. Sera didn’t know much, but she had a bad feeling looking at that gloomy castle. She didn’t want to be there. She needed to get out. Now. </p><p>Whipping her head around, she caught sight of a figure. A singular giggle, or was it a gurgle? Then, bright sunlight. Beaming in from outside. Into her attic bedroom. </p><p>She woke with a start, gasping for air. What was that? She never had nightmares. Ever. Even as a child, but never as an adult. Sera forced herself to wash up and get ready for the day. She tended to things at the house. Feeding the horses, balancing water and firewood duties. Making sure her father was snoring in his bedroom, unaware of Toby’s disappearance. Most likely thinking Sera would take him on errands around town. </p><p>Sera acted like she was calling Toby. Making sure nothing seemed out of place as she wolfed down a breakfast and ran out the door. Walking the path through the forest to town. Sunlight streaming down. Arms extended, breathing the soft sweet scent of flowers and earth. All Sera wanted to do was sprawl out on the rocks akin to a kitten in sunlight, and rest. She couldn’t. She needed to exchange her salve in a basket for bread, and retain normalcy. She could lie to townsfolk and say Toby was sick. Whatever it took. Sooner or later, they’d notice the missing blonde boy. </p><p>Sera rounded the edge of town, basket in her arms. She made quite a lot in exchange for a week’s worth of bread. Lucky for Gus, she collected a lot of herbs. In the cellar there were tons from every season. In case of emergency. At times, she took people in to heal, but that was the medicine woman’s job in town. The woman Sera needed to see. Hilly, or Hildegard. </p><p>“Sera Williams, as I live and breathe!” Gus exclaimed, beaming as she arrived in the bakery. </p><p>“Augustus Frank, here is your concoction. Should help with the sore back.” Sera said with sympathy, pushing her basket at him. </p><p>“Bread, as promised, for the week.” Gus nodded. Bartering was the main currency, not many had coin to spare. Among common folk, they had to make do with what they had. </p><p>“Thanks.” Sera sighed. </p><p>“Where’s young Toby? I was going to give him a chocolate biscuit.”</p><p>“He’s studying.” Sera lied. Thankfully, Gus didn’t bat an eyelash. Much too busy baking, and hurrying around his amazing smelling shop. </p><p>“Take care, girl. Stay safe.” Gus nodded, smiling. </p><p>Sera thanked him for the bread and departed. She couldn’t afford much else, and had nothing else to barter with. Except, a few things for Hildegard to examine. Her price would be steep, Sera had a feeling. She tried to cut people slack, but she knew money talked more than a barter exchange. No one wanted salves or mixes anymore. They wanted the works, and a little gossip too. Hilly offered them this. Sera was much too lost in her own thoughts to offer anyone advice. </p><p>The medicine woman’s cottage was in the distance. There was already crying coming from inside when Sera arrived. She almost ran over a bored child, waiting for their mother. No doubt Hildegard was going on and on about one thing or another. Half of the cottage looked like a healer’s sanctuary. Peppered with mystical things and other oddities that made it more of a curio shop. Anyone who needed anything off kilter went to Hilly. </p><p>“Now now, your husband should come back any day. The bones don’t lie. My usual fee.” Hilly, a middle aged woman with graying black hair pushed into her living room. </p><p>Sera tried not to roll her eyes as Hildegard outstretched a hand, waiting expectantly. The woman gave over what little she had and sniffled, thanking Hilly and grabbing her child. Departing with ease. </p><p>“Bones? Really, Hilly, you can’t be serious.” Sera murmured.</p><p>“What else should I do? Tell her that her husband has run away with someone? It just isn’t how I do things. Tell them what they want to hear, and I get paid. Honestly, Sarah, you should know that.” </p><p>Sera didn’t bother correcting the faux psychic. After all, half the town called her Sarah. She had some coarse words with Hilly in the past. It made this encounter hard to swallow. Sera hated being wrong. She thought Toby would have showed up by now, and she wouldn’t have had to come to Hilly’s cottage of wonders. </p><p>“Right, right.”</p><p>“How can I help you, Miss Williams? Come in and sit. Would you like some tea?”</p><p>Sera agreed only because it was impolite to seem resistant. She had to act the part of young woman looking for a mentor. It was the only way to get in good with Hilly, and find out why Toby went to her. Sera had made only a few stops at this place before. She didn’t think Hildegard had any connection with the mystical. </p><p>“Thank you. Hilly, have you seen my brother lately?” Sera took a tip of the mint tea and enjoyed its sweetness and fragrance.</p><p>“Yes, he stopped by about two weeks ago.” Hilly shrugged. “Why?”</p><p>“You didn’t question it?”</p><p>“Lots of people come by, Sarah. It’s only natural. He doesn’t have a mother, and he needed guidance.”</p><p>“Guidance in what?” Sera quipped, trying to keep her voice under control. Hilly hit a nerve already, and she had only been there ten minutes. </p><p>“Guidance in everything. You smother him, dear.”</p><p>Sera could have spat out her tea, but she held her tongue. Staying silent. What else could she say? Disagree? She didn’t want to be mother to Toby. Honora died giving birth to him, which made the whole thing hard to stomach. He didn’t have memories of the woman who should’ve been raising him. Of course, he was going to give Sera a hard time. With their father being so absent, it put Sera in a tough spot. </p><p>“Am I supposed to let him go out on his own? He hasn’t hit the right age yet, Hilly.”</p><p>“That only counts with girls who travel to find a husband. Sixteen is the age. He’s nearly there.”</p><p>“Not yet, he’s a child, Hildegard. I came to find out why he came to you. Stop playing games.”</p><p>“Very well.” Hildegard pursed her lips into a thin line. </p><p>She was truly beautiful, but the wrinkles and ongoing weight gain betrayed her. Sera could understand. Hilly lost her husband a long time ago and had no choice but to keep the business going. It must’ve been hard, but Sera did not have time to think about this. She needed to find Toby.</p><p>“I will tell you what you want to know, for a price.”</p><p>And, there it was. The catch. Sera put down her tea and brought out small items wrapped in handkerchiefs. Her mother’s ruby necklace, earrings, and bracelet. It all matched, and as much as it killed Sera, she’d give it up to find her brother. It was the one heirloom besides all of Honora’s books on botany and the natural world. Sera would never give up knowledge for anything. She needed something to pass down to Toby. How to survive outweighed wearing pretty jewels. Where would she wear them, anyway?</p><p>“Very nice. You know what Hilly likes.” Hilly took the ring and slid it on her slim finger. Admiring it. She checked the status of each gem, and nodded with satisfaction. The barter had been accepted. </p><p>It was a controversial system. The urban areas had outlawed it except for in bazaars and marketplaces. Sera wouldn’t have been able to survive on coin alone. She thrived in a place like Thistledown. Anywhere else, it was hard to picture. </p><p>“He came to me asking about summoning a fae.”</p><p>Sera’s breath caught in her throat. It was true, then. “I found his ritual.”</p><p>“Yes, I gave him the herbs and instructed him with guiding caution.”</p><p>“Why would he want to do something so ridiculous? Surely you played a joke on him.” Sera said, looking bewildered that Hilly played into such notions.</p><p>“You forget my age, my dear. I know things. Things that aren’t there. Knowledge that shouldn’t make sense. I gave him everything I could, and told him to gather the rest. If it was successful, he should be missing by now.”</p><p>Sera hadn’t mentioned it, but Hildegard was two steps ahead. Why would Toby want to bargain with something bigger than himself?</p><p>“Did he die, do you think?”</p><p>“No, no. The fae love snatching children. They love to do it when they’re infants. I recall hearing an incident where a boy was taken out of his crib.”</p><p>Sera’s face went pale. She remembered a scare when Toby was a baby. Almost losing him, finding him again in the woods. In the center of it. Similar to her position the night before. The memory came back in a flourish. Sera had been so tired. Burying their mother, consoling their father. She thought Toby was safe in his crib, but it turned out he had almost been snatched by a fae. </p><p>“I - Toby was almost taken. He must somehow have a connection because of that.”</p><p>“Yes, if he had been touched even a little, he most likely could transfer emotions to them. And, he was at his wit’s end.”</p><p>Sera blew air out of her face, hair going up a little in the process. As though she were hit by static electricity. Her stomach was in knots. She could not understand Toby. He wanted to be taken. </p><p>“It most likely went well. That’s why he’s gone. The arrangements made - “</p><p>“Excuse me? What arrangements?!” Sera blurted, eyes widening. </p><p>“The arrangements made, the deal brought about, it most likely was his time on earth. He’s no longer of this world. He’s - something, hold on.” Hilly stopped speaking and got up, walking to her book case. It was weathered, and made of old oak. </p><p>Sera was going to have a panic attack. Was Toby dead, or wasn’t he? What would she tell their father? He’d kill her. Bury her body, toss it in the river, and no one would care.</p><p>“He’s - ah, a changeling.” Hilly turned to the right page, nodding. “Or rather, he will be if he’s in Cairavel after a certain time, under a fae’s guidance or mentorship. That’s how mortals can stay there, and move freely from world to world. Unlike traditional fae, changelings are the lost children.”</p><p>“How long do I have?”</p><p>“Until the changing of the season, my dear. Then he will be a changeling. He can come back, but it depends on many factors. Changelings are practically slaves. I do not know fae politics, simply their creations and mischief. I have some books I can loan you, if you wish.”</p><p>Sera started to cry. Burying her head in her hands. No longer caring about Hilly’s presence. The old woman even rubbed Sera’s back to comfort her. The sounds of her sobs silent. Her entire body ached. Screaming. She was going to die from this news. Surely. Hilly was offering her more tea, but Sera couldn’t take it anymore. She bolted upright.</p><p>“How do I get to Cairavel, if it even exists.”</p><p>“Easy, you summon the crossroads fae. They make baseline deals. Deals for mortals to get into Cairavel. It’s dangerous, though. That’s what I told your brother to do. I never thought he’d actually do it, Sarah. Please know that. You should already have the right herbs. I can make you a list, but you need to do it during a clear night, at dusk. No exceptions.”</p><p>Sera wondered where Toby had been when she wished her life would get better. Hell, some of this sounded insane! He had to be dead, right? This was a joke, but Hilly seemed serious. Making Sera a list. Her head was spinning. Had someone taken him, or did he want to leave? Maybe he regretted it the moment it happened? Sera had no clue, but she needed to summon a fae and find out what the hell was going on.</p>
<hr/><p>Sera gave Hilly some bread in exchange for books, and a list of herbs. It was nearing dusk when she came back to the homestead. Expecting Cal to be out, Sera almost dropped all of her items upon arrival when he was sitting in his chair. Drinking straight from the bottle. A new look for him. Usually he liked a crowded pub and dim lights with a pretty barmaid in the corner. </p><p>“Sera.”</p><p>He seemed stone cold sober when he said her name, which made Sera stop in her tracks. Sera put her things on the kitchen’s wooden island. Pots and pans hung above them. Held together by welded metal. The wooden island, and all the cabinets were decorated and carved by her parents. Every delicate detail. Her fingers slid over each intricate piece. Some were bears, some were foxes or little flowers painted across. It was one thing Sera treasured in this home. It reminded her of the past with such vividness.</p><p>Her father had been such a talented carpenter. He wasn’t always a drunk who glared at her. Dark blonde hair in his green eyes. As piercing as Toby’s. Breathing coming out like a bull’s. He was ready to dance, and Sera was in no mood. She needed to prepare for the next night. Gods, at this rate, she would become the town witch. Burnt at the stake. Hilly was so calm and assured her it wouldn’t happen, but Thistledown already noticed her going into the village alone. Without Toby bound to her side. </p><p>They knew, like her father knew. Something was amiss. Sera put the bread in its box, trying to tidy up. Make it seem as though she hadn’t heard Cal, but he was clear as a bell. Too close for comfort. When she whirled around to reply, Calhoun Williams was right in her face. It made her breath stop short and the world faded. Piece by piece. Memories growing dark. Anger rising between them. Sera tried to walk around him, but Cal gripped her wrist in his strong hand. He smelled of alcohol, but he wasn’t drunk yet. No. He wanted to wait for her to come home. Embarrass her. Torture her. Toby was a good distraction because Cal favored him, but without Tobias around, Sera was vulnerable. Exposed, like a nerve. </p><p>“Where. Is. My. Son.” He growled.</p><p>Sera counted down from ten. <em>Ten. </em></p><p>“Where is he, Sera. I know you went out alone today.”</p><p>
  <em>Nine.</em>
</p><p>“Toby never came around to see me before going out. Tell me what the hell is going on.”</p><p>His voice boomed, making Sera shake. </p><p>
  <em>Eight. </em>
</p><p>“You stupid, worthless girl.”</p><p><em>Seven</em>. She wiggled against his grasp, it got tighter, and her breathing hitched. What was he doing? Was he insane? She wanted to become a bird. Strike him with her beak, and fly far, far away. From this hell. <em>Toby, where are you?</em></p><p>
  <em>Six.</em>
</p><p>“How could you let him go? Now what am I going to do?”</p><p>Sera was confused. Toby must have given so much support and she never knew it. Maybe he and their father shared a core darkness. Honora was all light, and Cal was just a rebel young man when they met. The man her parents didn’t want her to marry. He didn’t have the darkness. Not until his angel went away. </p><p>
  <em>Five. </em>
</p><p>Yelling. Spittle coming out of his mouth. Sera struggling. Trying to persuade her dad to sit down. Take a breather. Have a drink. Toby was just away for a small time.</p><p>“Liar!” He screamed.</p><p>
  <em>Four. Three. Two. One. </em>
</p><p>Sera felt like she was under water. It was hard to hear. One moment, candlelight encompassed the entire cottage. The next, a wind whipped open the door. Her father, as though having whiplash, snapped his head as the candles blew out. Their firelight burnt out. Reduced to embers. A whipping cold wind, odd for summer, burst around in icy tendrils. Sera could feel it like static electricity. The sensation caused Cal to cry out and drop her arm. Giving Sera ample time to grab the nearest pan and knock him out cold. It was a quick, shocking moment as his eyes went wide and then he slumped against the island. Unconscious. </p><p>She had no choice, he was going to kill her over the smallest shift. Who knew Toby held the key to their family. Sera thought her life would be better without him, but it was crumbling before her very eyes. Sera dragged Cal, as she did some nights when he crawled in drunk, to his favorite chair. She positioned him there, in pure darkness. Lit a singular candle, and made a sleeping solution so he wouldn’t wake up with a headache. Even in times of strife, Sera helped. She tried to always help. This time, Cal went too far. </p><p>Sera knew tonight was a clear night. It was now, or never. </p><p>She needed to do this. Now. </p><p>Leaving provisions for her father to last while she was away, Sera packed a sack and not much else. Just what she needed, and Toby’s ritual. Taking her father’s compass, and hunting knife. She needed protection, in case this didn’t work and Cal came barreling through the woods to kill her. She gathered everything and wandered out past the stable, and well. Past the stacks of firewood. Moonlight and a torch guiding her nightly walkabout. </p><p>Sera set a blanket on the forest floor and lit candles. No doubt Toby had just said some words, but Hilly had insisted she needed something sweet to barter with. Sera had spiced buns and fresh berries with cream. Fae loved mischief, but they adored sweets the most according to Hildegard. Hilly also mentioned Sera set the stage. Make a nice border for the fae to come. It sounded like a big joke. </p><p>She lit the candles, feeling ridiculous as the incantation came out of her mouth. It was a warm summer’s evening. She didn’t need more than her travel cape and boots. Making sure the moonlight hit a place nearby, Sera finished and closed her eyes. She was at the farthest part of Cal’s woodlands. It was well hidden from her crazy father, and she needed to do this, fast. </p><p>In an instant, a twig snapped and Sera turned her head. When she focused in front of her, a stunning woman laid on a rock nearby. Lazily. As though it were daytime, and she was bored. When she walked into the light, it was clear she was not of this world. She was gorgeous, more stunning than any woman Sera had ever laid eyes on. She was terrified, shaking on her stupid quilt. The offering of sweet things in a wooden bowl between her and the edge of the blanket. </p><p>“Oh, for me? Thank you, dear.” The fae plopped down in front of Sera. She had long cascading red hair, pointed ears almost like an elf. While it wasn’t apparent that she had actual wings, it was as though she controlled the elements around her. Time could have stopped. Sera watched as the fae gobbled up the food. </p><p>“Let’s get down to it. I’m Anya, your crossroads guide. Cairavel awaits.” It sounded rehearsed, but Sera just blinked and nodded. Like an idiot. Sera was hanging on every word, in disbelief. </p><p>“What do you need, child? Speak.”</p><p>Sera couldn’t get the words out.</p><p>“I need to get to my brother, I don’t know if you’ve seen him or -.”</p><p>“All right. Name?”</p><p>“Tobias Williams.”</p><p>Anya paused for thought and leaned back, thinking. Remembering. She didn’t have a list, she must not have been summoned often or had some kind of eidetic memory. Allowing her to recall all of her insane customers. </p><p>“Sounds familiar.”</p><p>It took a bit, almost like Anya was talking to others and then nothing at all. The candlelight framed their bodies and cast shadows across the forest floor. It was ethereal and calming. Sera never wanted to leave, but she needed to find Toby. One way or another. </p><p>“Oh, oh no.”</p><p>“What? What is it?”</p><p>Anya stood up, shaking her head. “I can’t - “</p><p>“Do what? Where’s Toby?! Please, tell me.”</p><p>“He’s with Jareth.” Anya said the name quietly, but it caused a chill to run up Sera’s spine. One of the candles went out. </p><p>“Jareth? Who the hell is Jareth?”</p><p>“Goblin King. Exiled from the Golden Realm. I just sent Toby to the outskirts of Cairavel, I had no idea he’d be taken like that.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, I just offer safe passage, in exchange for a meal. It’s my only duty. Given to me by the Gods.” Anya blushed. “I sent him on his way. Thinking he wouldn’t make it far. I wanted to bring him back, but he was taken in an instant. To the Goblin Kingdom. I’m so sorry, Sera. You can’t go. You’ll die.”</p><p>“Take. Me. To. Him.” It was an uttered hiss, Sera was at her breaking point. She needed to find Jareth. </p><p>“I - I can’t. You, you need to go through the Labyrinth, and get past the Bog of Eternal Stench, and - “</p><p>“I need to get there. Please.” Sera begged. </p><p>“No one will help you. I almost died there, Sera. You have to believe me!”</p><p>Sera reached outward to grab Anya, to try to shake her and make her see she needed to find Toby. Instead, Anya caused Sera’s reality to switch off. All the candles blew out. The moon covered itself with clouds. With a snap of her fingers, Sera fell into pitch black darkness. The last thought crossing her mind was the name Jareth, and his Goblin Kingdom. Sera wondered if it was the same Labyrinth that haunted her dream the night before. Then, darkness she had never experienced swallowed her whole. </p>
<hr/><p>The Goblin King looked down at his courtyard. Looking down at his Kingdom. Wearing a black silk shirt, and trousers. Barefoot. Jagged crown askew on his head. It was partially for appearances, and a joke. Hair recently shaved off. It had been getting bothersome. He swirled wine the color of amethyst in a goblet of his own design. Onyx, like his castle. He leaned against the balcony, watching his beautiful changelings. They played, laughing and galloping around the grounds just outside the Labyrinth. Sir Didymus was guarding the Bog of Eternal Stench. All was safe, and good. He would follow Jareth blindly into hell. Ironic, considering this felt like hell. What Orion did to him, Jareth couldn’t process right now. His wine tasted of honeysuckle and spun sugar. It was delightful. He smelled it in the air. Even with the bog stench, sometimes things from his past wafted into the castle. He had to have something. </p><p>Scurrying footsteps. Ink, his most favored goblin servant, snarled at him. Jareth interpreted it as, Toby is settling in nicely. Sleeping. His sister should be arriving at the Labyrinth soon. </p><p>“Good, Ink. Very good.” Jareth said, “It’s all falling into place. Soon, she will arrive and I can have someone do my bidding.”</p><p>“You said that about the last one. Anya.” Ink coughed up a bone, and Jareth ignored it. He was surrounded by gorgeous, disgusting creatures. </p><p>“Anya was a fluke. She, like Icarus, flew too close to the sun and got hurt. Anya will help me. You’ll see. I made her crossroads fae for a reason. She’s brought me so many pretties to play with.” Jareth sighed a happy sigh. Nodding. “Make sure the Labyrinth is cleaned of blood, Ink. We can’t have it looking like that for our most important guest.”</p><p>Ink scurried off with a grunt, Jareth watching the clouds grow darker over his kingdom of muck and bone. Everything was coming together. It almost made him giddy. Soon, Sera Williams would be in his Kingdom, under his control, like her brother. What idiots mortals were. </p><p>“Oh, Sera Williams, if only you knew the plans I have for you.” He whispered it into the air, seduction on his lips, and scorn. </p><p>Getting to mortal women was easy. Taking away her brother, cake. Manipulating the people of Junipa, easier. Jareth wouldn’t have had access without Anya, so he owed her everything. He’d kill her all over again if she didn’t get Sera to the Goblin Kingdom in one piece.</p><p>“Ink, I’m retiring early. Make sure the changelings don’t wander too far away. If they try to climb the walls, throw stink bombs at them.”</p><p>With that, the Goblin King walked down black marble hallways. Lined with torches. Filled with paintings of his family lineage. The cracked mirror into the mortal realm helped him understand the world they lived in. That, paired with Anya, it was a gold mine. Jareth needed to reclaim the Aurum Kingdom from his dear brother, Orion. He needed help to do this. A little mole. Sera was the key to everything, and she didn’t even know it yet.</p><p>He closed his eyes, lounging back, allowing his true jet black wings to extend from his back. Fae did not always have wings. Anya’s were cut off, for example. She was a wounded bird, trying to get back in his good graces. Jareth drifted off to sleep. Instead of sugar plums invading his dreams, it was Sera Williams. </p><p>
  <em>I will see you soon, Sera. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Long Morrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sera begins her journey to the Labyrinth. Meeting new faces along the way. Beginning the long trek through Jareth's Labyrinth, to fight for her brother Toby's life. Will she sink, or swim in Jareth's realm of madness?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stars were so beautiful, brighter than anything she had ever laid eyes on before. She just wanted to see the light. Her head was spinning. She felt sick to her stomach when she woke up to Anya. Atop of her. Smacking Sera in the face and then adding some water for good measure, or was it herbal tea? Whatever it was, it made Sera sputter and awake.</p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“What the hell do you think you were doing?” Anya said, quiet but angry.</p>
</div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Everything glowed in this forest. It was a mimic of Sera’s woodlands, but it was a different time of day. Blue fireflies lit up the crevices in the darkness, or dawn. Casting everything into a cool blue aura Sera wanted to lose herself in. Colors she did not know existed sparkled above them in the skies. It almost looked like a reflection or a mirror.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Where are we?”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“I told you. Cairavel. Welcome.” Anya said the last part with a bit more bitterness than Sera would’ve liked.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“I needed to save Toby!” Sera argued, sitting upright once Anya removed herself. The fae’s copper tresses cascaded into unique swirls, and curls. Captivating <span class="complexword"> at this time </span> of day, or was it night? Sera was a bit foggy. As though she had traveled miles in a box, dragged six feet under the sea.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“At the cost of your life? I tried to save you!” Anya hissed, turning around and exhaling. Looking exasperated. “Now, we have no choice but to go.”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Go where?”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“The Goblin Kingdom, were you not listening earlier?”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“If you’re escorting me, did you not do the same for Toby?”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“I lost him before I could bring him back, and I do not have enough energy to get us back to your world.”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Her world. Sera shuddered. Her breathing was steady, but her heart pounded inside of its ribcage. She touched a hand to her head and steadied herself enough to stand. Wobbly legs, and knees. Like a baby horse trying to walk for the first time. Sera put a hand against the base of a tree to keep herself stable. Everything felt wrong. She wasn’t supposed to be here. This was a mistake. Could she ever go back home? Back to what, was the question. Her father would kill her if she did not return to the homestead with Toby.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Energy? Isn’t magic infinite?”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Anya scoffed. “Everyone gets tired, and I only have so much essence to spare, so to speak. Even the strongest of fae get weak, who aren’t royals. Jareth, for example, never tires.”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>This world was no different from hers. The people in power grew strong, while the ones who served grew weak. It was madness.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“I will take you to Jareth, he can <span class="qualifier"> possibly </span> send you back. Once Toby is in his possession, it’s too late to bid for him.” Anya said, shrugging. “He came <span class="adverb"> willingly </span> to Cairavel. It opens up a big loophole for any entities wanting a mortal to play with, and oh, does Jareth play.”</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Sera swallowed. Nerves fluttering in her midsection. Bargain, for Toby? It wasn’t unusual in her daily life to bargain. This was for a life. The price would be enormous, and what Jareth wanted was unknown. Sera could not imagine he’d say yes.</p>
</div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Anya, how did you get to be the crossroads fae? Didn’t you have other - “</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Other plans?” Anya snapped. “I had a life once. A sister. Roots. It all changed when I <span class="passivevoice"> was taken </span>. Similar your brother. Except I got out. Infiltrated the Kingdom of Valor.”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Who?”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“A neighboring Kingdom. <span class="hardreadability"> There’s Orion’s Golden Realm, Kingdom Valor, Wolfden - the Klan of Wolves or Skinwalkers, and the outskirts - Jareth’s Goblin Kingdom. The Wastelands. </span>There are <span class="complexword"> numerous </span> neutral parties and uprisings. Usual fae fair. The Gods make sure we stay in line. Hence the mirror barrier.” Anya gestured to the sky as evidence of this.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“I thought, I don’t know, it was a trick. Cairavel.”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Oh, we used to trick humans into all sorts of things. Some that are unique, we cut slack for. Think of us as mirror parallels. As two hands <span class="adverb"> barely </span> touching, and the static or light between them. The two hands are your world, and the Gods. <span class="complexword"> In between </span>, that’s Cairavel.”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Sera scoffed a bit at the term Gods. Some in her world had temples, but she never frequented. <span class="adverb"> Clearly </span>, since Anya looked at her like she was insane for scoffing the Gods. Sera stayed quiet from then on as she followed the fae who had fallen from grace. It was the only way she could think of Anya. Someone like Lucifer, who fell from grace and landed among mortals to do their bidding. Sera noted that one, Anya couldn’t <span class="adverb"> really </span> be evil, and more important, understood the nature of humans. That she could use to her advantage, when stealing Toby away in the night. If she ever made it through the Labyrinth in one piece.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>That was a big <em>If</em>.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Her plan was still unstable, at best. A half plan, if Anya was loyal to Jareth. Sera had to get a handle on that, before getting sucked into the Labyrinth completely. If it was anything like her dream, she’d be in for a challenge. Jareth had already posed this by taking her brother. He was baiting her, without them having even interacted. Why did Sera feel this was familiar, then?</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>It was a feeling Sera couldn’t shake as they walked through the thick woodlands. Leading to a dirt road. This was <span class="adverb"> clearly </span> the wastelands, with some cottages and farms dotted between. Much like her own little farmland of Thistledown. Not everyone <span class="passivevoice"> was affiliated </span> with a royal clan, and it filled Sera with relief. If she was stuck here in the future, she could become anonymous.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“If you’re a fae, can we not <span class="adverb">simply</span> <span class="adverb">fly</span> to the Labyrinth?”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Anya snorted. “I lost my wings, child.”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Sera stopped walking, mouth agape. “What?”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Yes. Stripped from me. I disobeyed orders.” Anya said this and continued walking. Sera was hanging on every word.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“What? Tell me!” Sera demanded. </p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“No, it’s too grim, and too sad. I had a whole life, like your brother. You.” Anya sighed. <span class="hardreadability"> “When mortals come to Cairavel, and they aren’t claimed by an entity or changed, they become slaves to whatever the Gods find fit </span> . I <span class="passivevoice"> was made </span> crossroads fae for all eternity, Sera. That’s a long time. That is all I will say on the matter.”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>With that, the crossroads fae continued onward, leaving Sera in absolute shock. Wings clipped, like a misbehaved bird? Who were these Gods, and were they not benevolent? The way priestesses acted, in her world, they seemed loving. Then again, it was all misunderstood. Religion, and the truth were often skewed.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Sera stayed lost in thought. Which was better than alerting whatever was in the darkened forest of her arrival.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><hr/></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Soon, woodlands turned into desert. The green pastures was a true goodbye to fresh, green earth. Instead, heading straight into desert and cracked grounds. Sera turned up her nose at the stench coming from the ground itself. It was almost sulfuric in nature. Jareth lived out here? It made sense. He <span class="passivevoice"> was shunned </span>. Why, was what she had to get to the bottom of.</p>
</div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Do you know why Jareth <span class="passivevoice"> was banished</span>?”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“He did some transgressions. It’s unknown. All I know is I escort people to and from the place on occasion. Wherever the mortal wishes to go.”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“So if I wanted to go to the Golden Realm, or whatever?”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“I would’ve taken us there on my magical unicorn.” Anya smirked, and for the first time in a while Sera let out a laugh.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>It was so alien. They laughed a little, and Sera could see a giant onyx gate going across the expanse of the true Wastelands. How could anyone thrive out here? No farmlands. No produce, or fresh air. Sera could feel her own breathing grow shallow and hard as she approached the gate. It <span class="passivevoice"> was locked </span> , and so tall Sera couldn’t see the supposed Labyrinth behind it. <span class="qualifier"> Maybe </span> it was a metaphor?</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Anya hovered a hand over the ominous and dark metal, causing a metallic gong to go off. Making Sera jump. Her hair almost tangled out of its plait. Oh, dear. <span class="qualifier"> Maybe </span> Anya was lying. This had to be a dream, right?</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>The gate creaked open, and Sera stepped back, terror filling her veins. The Labyrinth loomed higher than anything she had ever seen. There were shrubs flanking it, but the cobblestone and jagged edges of the walls said it all. Against a blood red sky, it was her dream come to life. It made her shake and cry. Begging Anya, who could not look her in the eye as she shoved Sera inside.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Please. Anya - <em>please</em> - “</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“I cannot, Sera. See you on the other side.”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>That was it. No one was here to save the day. No white horse, no fancy prince. Anya slammed the gate, and Sera stood there, a giant lump in her throat. She had provisions. Enough to sleep along the way. Jareth’s castle seemed miles away, but she could make it out. Labyrinths were not mazes. Mazes had choices. <span class="hardreadability"> Labyrinths kept going, but if someone took away the choice to keep going forward, that shifted everything.</span></p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Sera had hope, though. Anya said she’d see her on the other side. That had to mean something.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Tying her boots <span class="adverb"> tightly </span> and putting her hood over top. The dark blonde tuff of cascading hair, Sera moved ahead. She jogged, keeping a decent pace. The stench was almost unbearable. Like at the base of a volcano. Heated, sulfuric, vile. Words to describe this creation. Had Jareth created this, or was it made before he came here? Who knew.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Sera caught a glimpse of movement in the corner of her eye. It almost made her trip on stone. She <span class="adverb"> nearly </span> went tumbling but caught herself. A gruesome looking creature. The ugliest thing Sera had ever laid eyes on approached her, and she averted her gaze. Letting out a scream, shoving into a wall corner.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>The thing shuffled forward. Not much taller than a dwarf tree of some sort. He was saying gibberish. Something about Jareth, and then her. He snapped his fingers and disappeared. Leaving Sera befuddled and out of breath. Again. Who the hell was that? Oh, right. Goblins. Everywhere. They hovered over her as she rushed through the Labyrinth. Feeling good as she sidestepped home made stink bombs or smoke bombs. Dodging, keeping her wits about her. Taking swigs of water. This was good!</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Then, she caught sight of a familiar figure and stopped.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Honora. Her mother.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Sera could hardly breathe. What was this madness? She broke into a run, and a sob. Throwing herself into her mother’s kind and loving arms. Only to discover her an illusion. Sera slipped on ink black liquid, hit her head on cobblestone and passed out.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p></div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Sir, the girl has arrived.” Ink grunted, as Jareth decided on which black ensemble he’d wear that day. Black silk shirt and tight trousers were his thing. Cut blonde hair. Looking as youthful as his older brother, Orion. Jareth was desirable by anyone’s standard. All fae had that glowing quality about them.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Is she all right?” Jareth asked, bored by the question, but felt it necessary. For Toby’s sake.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“She’s passed out.”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“What?” Jareth whirled around and let out a laugh. “How? Oh, Ink.” He clicked his tongue. “Did you play a mean trick on her?”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Ink shrugged. “She screamed at me, Master.”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“You’re frightening to the eye, Ink. It takes getting used to.”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Ink groaned. “Do I have to wake her?”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“No. She’ll wake. In time. I have stragglers out there.”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Jareth said this and demanded wine before picking a deep emerald shirt for once. It was a special occasion. Sera Williams, sister of Tobias Williams, was in his Labyrinth.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Not for the first time, of course, but she had no memory of this. He brought her there in dreams for a long time. Never had she passed out before. It was amusing, considering how far she’d gotten before on her wits alone. Now, Jareth had to drink, and wait for her to show up. If she ever made it through. If not, he’d make her wake up at the start of the Labyrinth. Make her work for her reward, whatever delusion that might be to a mortal.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Ink, bring out the best treats for our guest when she gets closer.”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Indeed, Master.”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><hr/></div></div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello? Girl?”</p>
</div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Sera awoke to someone waving in her face. A dark skinned girl with metallic pink hair. The shiniest thing Sera had ever seen. Outside of paint colors in a story book. Sera had never seen such bright colors in the real world. Cairavel’s air <span class="adverb"> practically </span> glowed, but in the Wastelands that dewy quality diminished. Now, ash was falling like snow upon the Labyrinth. Making Sera feel like mud caked her boots, and body.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“What? Who are you?”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Alyson.”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Sera sat up, her hair out of its plait, now. Cape askew. She stood <span class="adverb"> quickly </span>, redoing her hair to get it out of the way. Alyson helped her stand. She was in rags. Concern flooded Sera’s face. Did this girl live here? She had no idea, but it was a relief to have some company.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“I’m Sera.” She extended a hand to shake the fae’s.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“I know.” Alyson nodded, letting out a chuckle. “We’ve been expecting you.”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Who?”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“You know who.” Alyson gestured to the looming castle, and then around them. “The changelings and I <span class="passivevoice"> were excited </span>, and the goblins of course.”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Of course.” Sera said, feeling dizzy, but keeping her balance. She had to keep going forward, for Toby.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Nighttime seemed not to exist here. <span class="qualifier"> Just </span> a red sky, and ash rain. Lovely.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Do you - live here?”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Yes, I’m one of Jareth’s watchers. I watch the Labyrinth and make sure the changelings <span class="passivevoice"> are fed </span>.”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Do you know Toby?”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“He’s <span class="adverb"> closely </span> guarded. Like the golden boy, <span class="adverb"> really </span>.” Alyson sighed. “I don’t have access to him and cannot say more than that. Eyes. Everywhere.” She whispered.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Sera had no idea what was so important about Toby. Besides the obvious connection between him and Jareth, when Toby was an infant. Almost snatched. If that was enough for Jareth to come back for him, he had some bigger plan Sera did not recognize.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“I see.” Sera replied, changing her stance as she stayed still. Not going forward yet, a bit hesitant due to the ink black puddle from earlier.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“<span class="complexword"> Shall </span> we?”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Sera and Alyson dodged more smoke bombs and shards of thorns sticking out of Labyrinth walls. Tricks placed by the goblins. Until they reached a clearing. <span class="hardreadability"> The most beautiful fountain made of similar onyx colored polished metal stood before them </span>. Pretty big, and almost regal. Water trickled into it. That’s the sound that greeted her. It was so welcome, that Sera couldn’t help but walk toward it.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Sera.” Alyson’s voice had a ring of concern. Worry. Sharp, and present, but it mattered little.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Sera’s surroundings became a bit hazy, and dreamlike the closer she got to the fountain. Alyson tried grabbing her, but the young woman couldn’t help herself. She had to put her bare feet in that water! It looked like the ponds or creeks back home. The scent of water, the sight of it filled Sera with such love, she couldn’t contain it.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Come on Alyson, let’s go for a swim.” Sera said, shedding her boots.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Sera we can’t. Come on. Let’s <span class="qualifier"> just </span> go.” Alyson looked nervous, Sera oblivious to this. She tried to grab Sera, to no avail.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“I have to feel the water. <span class="qualifier"> Just </span> a small touch.” Sera stood on the metal and dipped one foot in.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Her eyes glazed over, and before Alyson could pull her out, Sera’s fell into the fountain. Encompassed by warm water, as though it were a sauna and not a fountain. Another trick, but she didn’t care. It <span class="passivevoice"> was meant </span> to distract her, but she should have <span class="qualifier"> just </span> listened to Alyson. For good reason.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>She fell. Deep, deep into the water. Magic filling her body, toes to nose. Sera inhaled it and exhaled, eyes opening wide as she awoke. Face down in her bed.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
      <em>What the - ?</em>
    </p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>She was home. Had she dreamed it all? Sera could hear nothing, and out the window looked like her usual view. Thistledown. Meadows covered in sunshine, and a few clouds. This time of year, it was breathtaking. Sera jumped out of bed, disappointed. Had she come back here after Cal almost decked her, and fell asleep? No. That wasn’t right. She walked to her bedroom door. Expecting to see a small walkway, and a ladder leading down to the main part of the cottage from her attic bedroom.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Instead, water came out. It almost wiped Sera out, but she dragged her hands along her bed frame, gripping for dear life. The sounds of splashing distracted her. Was someone coming?</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Then, <span class="complexword"> all of </span> a sudden, a disoriented old lady burst into the room. Sacks upon sacks of items banging on her back. Akin to a runaway with a shopping addiction. She looked like a goblin, but a bit taller. A disfigured witch, <span class="qualifier"> maybe </span> ? Sera could not decipher as the water drained from her room. Wet as a dog, she rammed her back into her dresser as what can only <span class="passivevoice"> be described </span> as the Junk Lady came closer.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Dear, you need more clothing.” She said in a happy whistle of a voice that sent chills down Sera’s spine.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Then, the witch hoarded proceeded to go through Sera’s room. Handing her things. Stacking them. One on top of the other. <em>You need this, dear. And, this! This!</em>  Sera shook her head, losing herself in this fever dream. She could not speak to disagree, only let out whines of despair. When she tried to drop the items, the light heartedness in the woman stopped. She glowered at Sera. Another snap - like that goblin’s - and water began to fill in Sera’s faux bedroom. She had to hand it to the woman for being so accurate. The fact that these creatures had access to her thoughts filled her with supreme dread. If they knew her past, and present, what did that say about Jareth and her future?</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“<em>Take. The. Things. Dear.</em>” It was a hiss, the Junk Lady distorting and becoming a wet demon to Sera, as the water made her drift to the top of the ceiling.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>The cottage creaked with the weight of this water. Sera was losing oxygen, that part was very real. Even if this was a dream, it turned sour fast. Like her usual nightmares. Why couldn’t she dream happy things? Sera was completely submerged.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“No.” Sera said under water, and forced herself to kick with all her might. Shoving her body into the woman’s, without question. Pushing through the water with purpose. She refused to let the Labyrinth get the best of her.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>The witch’s screams echoed even in the dirty water. It became less of a warm bath and more of a sewer drain as Sera forced them both out of her attic bedroom. It took so much strength, and energy. Using everything in the tank to force them crashing through the cottage. Landing with a sharp guttural crash into the first floor. Sera and the witch like fish out of water, plopping and gasping.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>The ceiling was about to come down from all that water. Sera only had one option. Fight to get out of this delusion. She rolled on top of the witch and pressed a hand to her mouth. The woman’s stench was enough to make Sera fall over. That, mixed with wetness, wasn’t a good combination.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Snap your fingers! Or, we both die!”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“I don’t care!”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Sera screamed in agony as the witch stabbed her thigh with a rod from her bag. Evil hag! The two struggled as the ceiling cracked. They’d be toast soon. Sera didn’t have to try for much longer. A loud booming voice commanded the Junk Lady to stop her trickery, and the world faded away. Sera lost breath again, and woke up sputtering on the ground.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Near the fountain. Like a wet, soggy dog. Naked, <span class="adverb"> oddly </span> enough. No wounds, thanks to getting out of there in time. The stark cold and contrast of worlds made Sera cry out. It was freezing! Ash continued to fall. Alyson standing above her. Breathing hard from the effort of dragging dead weight onto the ground. Sera coughed into the cobblestone and crawled to the corner.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“That was the Junk Lady’s trap, you idiot.”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Sera <span class="qualifier"> just </span> put a thumbs up, and forced Alyson to hold up the sleeping bag in her pack as she changed. <span class="adverb"> Quickly </span>. Hoping no goblins were getting their rocks off, looking at a human woman.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“We <span class="adverb"> constantly </span> have to save mortals, if it makes you feel better.” Alyson added, watching Sera ready herself for bed.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Nothing makes me feel better right now, except for finding Toby.”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>“Good luck with that. Goodnight, Sera Williams. Don’t do anything stupid while I go check on the Changelings.”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Alyson disappeared into the wind. Sera climbed into her sleeping bag, hoping Alyson would at least protect her. Of course, it was a false hope. Between the sulfuric sky, ash rain, and traps in this place, Sera would hardly get any sleep.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>She did not trust this world, or even believe it was real until that first night. Until they dangled her dead mother and her former life in front of her. She took it, like a dog to a bone. Like any other mortal would do, and yet, she was strong enough to fight the Junk Lady. Alyson hadn’t mentioned it, but Sera felt victorious from that.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>She had to have something, in these dark days. As she succumbed to sleep, she thought only of Toby, and their chances of survival.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>It would stay slim, if she didn’t get out of the Labyrinth soon.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><hr/></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Jareth watched his cracked mirror with slight surprise as Sera overcame Agatha. The Junk Lady. Not an easy foe. A water witch, in his eyes. Started off a morphed, disfigured goblin he let run free in his Labyrinth. Collecting junk, and doing rituals if she wished. Messing with anyone who dared come through the Labyrinth.</p>
</div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>He wasn’t a monster, only consumed with greed. Pride. All the seven deadly sins applied to him. He lounged on his leather chair on the balcony. Shielded from the ash drizzle. It was for effect, to drive Sera to insanity. She wasn’t there, yet, but she’d be there soon.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>More powerful than he gave her credit for. Resilient. Willful. Resourceful. She never made it this far in her dreams, but that was an odd state for humans. He had to admit. Fae had complete control over their faculties, most of the time. Except when they imprinted, and mated. Chose to live with another, and extend their lives even, or the lives of said mate. It was something the old Fae and Gods loved to do, but Jareth detested. He felt the tug of Sera, though, and it made him intrigued. Alyson would make sure Sera at least made it through in one piece. The human girl had a destiny bigger than the world she left behind without a second thought.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Foolish, but could he blame her?</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Jareth ate grapes off of a solid gold plate, looking out into the landscape of his wasteland. Changelings giggling, snoring, or eating in their designated courtyard. Toby asleep in his quarters. He was sleepy from the transition. Becoming a changeling was no joke. It took such a toll on the mortal’s body, and blurred the mind for a time. Until it became clear. Their purpose. To serve him.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Sera would <span class="passivevoice"> be delighted </span> to meet the new Toby, would she not?</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sending A Message</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sera makes a poor decision at the hands of a cruel Labryinth, and a fae mad with power. Jareth, King of Goblins. She starts to make friends, knowing working together is the key to getting one step closer to the monster behind the curtain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jareth liked playing with his food. In reality, that was why he stopped all progress on ruining the other Kingdoms. Orion’s Golden Realm, and the Valor Kingdom especially. Jareth lived to send spies, and he had not heard much. Except that Princess Amaryllis was looking for a match. Half Fae always felt they were above taking on a fae mate. It disgusted the likes of his prejudice brother, no doubt. Which meant, popcorn for Jareth to binge on. While the two Kingdoms fought amongst each other. Meanwhile, Skinwalkers and unknown parties could claim territory and cause mayhem. Leaving options open for Jareth. </p><p>Going over correspondence at his onyx colored desk, polished and metallic. Sighing. There was a large canopy bed behind him that had black silk sheets and a webbed canopy. It looked cozy, but gothic. Purple candles were lit around the room. This was his private quarters. </p><p>When Anya was his spy, she gave him such juicy information. Due to her place in the realms, she was banished from Kingdom interaction. Thus, Jareth needed a new plan. Perhaps, Sera Williams? He needed someone to get Amaryllis’ guard down, take on a fae husband. Maybe he could disguise himself, or Toby. Any way to get back into good graces, and get comfortable before striking. Like a viper. That’s what he wanted, and - </p><p>“Jareth.” </p><p>No one spoke to him like that if they served him. His head snapped up, expecting Anya but it was Tobias Williams. He was young but tall. He was a changeling, and would age at a slow rate. A small spell could make him hit puberty fully, and voila. Amaryllis would eat that up, would she not? The gears were turning as Toby looked at Jareth with slight cloudy anger. Confusion. </p><p>“Watch your tone, boy. What is it.” Jareth said, leaning back in his seat lazily. Looking over the cracked mirror. His only tether to Sera. </p><p>“I can’t believe you brought her here. My sister.” Toby scowled. “She’s terrible, Jareth. Why couldn’t I be good enough?” </p><p>Jareth’s eyebrows went upward in surprise. Throughout their talks, Jareth had made silly promises to lure Toby here. This was not their first interaction, not by a long shot. Jareth had been promising Toby things for over a year. He could be prince. He was the one Jareth needed to change everything. All that jazz. With a cherry on top, to sweeten the deal. Whatever it took to get Toby within his grasp. Where Toby went, Sera followed. They both had unbridled potential and power, unbeknownst to them. Jareth intended to keep it that way. No need for them to get too big for their britches. </p><p>“My dear boy, you are good enough. Tenfold.”</p><p>“Then, why do you need my sister?” Toby accused Jareth, eyes narrowing. “She will never marry you - “</p><p>Jareth’s laugh may have came out too bitterly, but Toby looked surprised. Even if his eyes were a different color thanks to the changeling stuff in his blood. “Oh, Tobias. I intend to use her. She’s pretty to look at, like a painting. I see mortals as chess pieces. You and I are above them, you see. I need you to remember that.”</p><p>“I do, but, Sera is annoying. She will fight tooth and nail to get me back.”</p><p>“Then we have a challenge on our hands. I doubt she is strong enough to get you back. She will most likely try to make a deal, and deals I can work with. The more she spins, the more time here, the less sense things will make. I could wipe her memory and make her a humble herbalist on the side of the road, somewhere.” Jareth shrugged. “Alas, I may need you both for something.” </p><p>“For what?” Jareth frowned. “I thought it was you and me, together. Here.”</p><p><em>Forever</em>. The word was left unsaid, but Jareth knew it when he heard it. He sighed. Mortals, so idiotic. Full of hope, when they had little power. Sera was going to be trouble, he knew it, but he liked that. He liked a little excitement, because right now Jareth was bored. A bored Goblin King was dangerous. </p><p>“Yes, but I want to get back on top. That’s why I recruited you.”</p><p>“To be your errand boy?”</p><p>“It’s better than being at the mercy of a drunk for a father, and an overbearing sister. What choice do you have, Toby? Wait on stand by for a directive, and you will know what I want from you. This Kingdom was a punishment. A disgusting, vile punishment and I intend to take back <em>what is mine</em>.” </p><p>His words reverberated in a threatening echo. Forcing a bolt of lightning to strike outside. Toby jumped, heart pounding. He looked out the window and nodded. Silent. Taking time to digest this information. Waiting for orders was new for him. At twelve, he did not know how to handle this. He was bored, angry, and frustrated all in one. No one was giving him answers, simply delivering snacks and keeping him comfortable. Until, when? Until Sera came back, dragging him back to Thistledown kicking and screaming? Toby was not so sure how long he could wait. He wanted to control the other changelings and prove himself to Jareth. </p><p>“Can I at least go play with the others? It’s lonely here.” Toby’s hands wrung together, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Jareth making him a little anxious. </p><p>“Yes, go out into the courtyard. You are by no means allowed to cross the threshold into the Labyrinth. Your sister needs to get through on her own merit.”</p><p>“I hope she dies in there.” Toby grumbled, and Jareth snickered, shaking his head.</p><p>“One thing I’ve learned about mortals, never underestimate them. You were dropped in my castle without having to fight. Drop them like mice in a maze, and watch them find the cheese. She will find us, and when she does, I’ll pull out all the stops. I’ll be ready.”</p><p>Toby left. Jareth started to plot out the spell it would take to make this place look like something out of a fairytale castle. And, not metallic black hell scape. Anything to trick Sera into staying happy, and comfortable. Fool her into representing his needs. Claim that the Labyrinth was simply a deterrent. A ruse. A trick. </p><p>He had a lot of work to do, but if he played his cards right, he could get Sera as a representative for his needs. She could secure him a spot in Amaryllis’ eyes. An army to build against Orion and the Skinwalkers. All it’d take was one girl, one voice, and a lot of time to ingratiate herself. </p><p>Luckily Jareth had all the time in the world, and plans up his sleeve. </p><p>—</p><p>“Ma’am, you need to wake up.”</p><p>Sera woke up with a start, a goblin looking down at her sleeping form. Was it the same one who tricked her? Well, they were all tricksters. Managers of mischief. If Alyson was a helper, whose to say others did not exist? Along the way. It was oddly comforting. That she wouldn’t be alone in this nightmare scenario. If it was purgatory, what did she do in her former life to deserve this? Would she ever get back? </p><p>To what, is the words that came into her mind. Cynical. Despaired. She didn’t have much back in the world of mortals. Sera knew the goblin might think her mute, or stupid. She stood to her feet and was thrilled to find the ash rain was only a drizzle now. Less of a monsoon. She made it through the night! Had it been night? She wasn’t sure, but she ended up falling asleep instantly. Exhausted by her journey thus far. </p><p>The goblin looked different than the menacing one. Nice, even. Sera breathed a little easier, adjusting her pack a bit along her back. </p><p>“I’m Hoggle!” He grunted, smiling at her with sharp teeth, but that only made him seem more adorable.</p><p>“I’m Sera - “</p><p>“Yes, Sarah Williams. I’ve been told to seek you out. Alyson sent word. She’s busy feeding the changelings breakfast.”</p><p>Sera nodded. Alyson was the caregiver, it seemed. She had saved Sera’s life, and for that she was grateful. Getting on one knee, she tightened her boots. Ready to go forward, and Hoggle followed. Obedient. He didn’t seem to get in her way, just want to be a companion. Like Alyson. Dark thoughts crept in the back of her mind. Sera wondered if the fountain had been a trap set by Alyson. If so, what was this Hoggle going to do? It was open season on her, in here. They were excited to have a mortal to play with. She tried to stay positive as Hoggle hobbled behind her.</p><p>Sera hoped she was going the right direction. It felt like she was getting no closer to the looming castle. It looked less jagged today. Almost beautiful? Was she going crazy? Did it look appealing? She shook her head. No. It was a monster’s home. Not anyone she wanted to affiliate with. Sera did not have experience with working alongside others. She was insecure, introverted, and a loner. She did not have a gaggle of friends or high society parties to attend. Though, deep down, she wished for that life. For just a chance to shine. To be seen. </p><p>Her father dashed those hopes by springing babysitting duty on Sera, for eternity. She loved Toby, but he drove her to a breaking point. Which led them here. Hoggle kept talking about this and that as they walked, and she listened. She even gave him a shiny button to hold onto like a prized treasure. It made Sera feel warm and fuzzy inside. She lived for moments like this. Easy, and light. In fact, the air almost smelled like springtime. The more she thought of it, the more it conjured memories of springtime festival. In Thistledown. </p><p>They always had a - and <em>there</em> it was. As if her thoughts came to life. </p><p>Several in front of her. Maypoles. It seemed like hundreds, along the edge of another clearing. Clever. Continuing to confuse her. Except, the may poles had extended colorful ribbons. Akin to clothes on a laundry line. Shielding Sera from the right direction. The smells of the Verna Festival engulfed her senses. Thistledown celebrated the seasons with festivals. At first, dedicated to the Gods. Then, to the changing of seasons. It was magical, and Sera was getting caught up in those memories. </p><p>The last festival she went to was with her mother. She was a little girl. Getting caught up in the maypole. Going around, and around, and around. Eating fresh springtime foods, loving her life. The honeysuckle and lilies smelling so good. For a smart human, she was getting caught in some sticky traps. The memories were so vivid, Sera in the Labyrinth got caught up in so many ribbons. Tangled, like a fly in a spider’s web. Hoggle’s laughter broke her trance. She realized every step she took got her farther away from the castle. </p><p>Sera followed the laughter until she found Hoggle’s slimy arm, and clamped down with her hand and nails. She was growing sick and tired of these creatures playing with her memories. No one should have been privy to that. It was beginning to cloud her judgment, the wrath flowing inside of her. The Labyrinth brought it out of her. </p><p>“Ouch!” He yelled, and the ribbons broke their tangled mess. </p><p>Dropping to their poles, revealing to Sera the area. She had back a couple paces, or corridors. She was farther from her goal, and this infuriated her further. </p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” Sera hissed, clamping down harder when Hoggle refused to answer. </p><p>“I - I’m not going to tell you.” He grunted, looking scared as Sera dug her nails in harder. </p><p>“Fine. I’ll wait. Maybe send you back to your Master with a broken arm.” Sera threatened. She needed to take the strong arm approach, or these goblins would walk all over her. She wasn’t going to let Jareth win. </p><p>“No no no!” </p><p>“I’ll break it!” Sera yelled, making the ribbons whirl with the echo and sound of her voice. She hoped Jareth could hear it from up in his gothic ivory tower. She hoped he’d know she was not just a stupid girl, she would not get taken down by a tornado, she was the whole damn storm. </p><p>Hoggle looked nervous as Sera inched his arm in an awkward position. Keeping him pinned. Anatomy of humans and creatures like this were not so different. If it was a dream, or purgatory, she’d have zero consequences. Jareth shouldn’t have sent some little messenger to deal with her. He should have challenged her himself. What an ass. </p><p><em>Snap. Crunch.</em> </p><p>She broke his arm, and the wail alone made the Labyrinth shake. She could not manipulate and butter up every person who she came into contact with. No. Sera had to make tough choices, and this she did without a second thought. </p><p>“Go back to your Master and friends, tell him I’m coming, and he better be ready. Oh, and Hoggle? Know I am someone you want to be friends with, not foes with.”</p><p>Hoggle nursed his wound as he limped away, in such pain that Sera had to look away. She regretted this misstep. She made the decision out of unbridled rage. Jareth brought it out of her. She was just like her father. Stubborn and impossible. She held her head in her hands for a few moments, calming herself. He’d have to heal quick. He was a goblin, right? </p><p>As if on cue, the ash rain began pouring, and Sera swore she could see an image of Jareth appear in the skies. She glared up and pulled her hood on. Hoggle had lied. Alyson was an ally, not a trickster. She wanted to cry in the corner about breaking an innocent’s arm, but had to buck up and keep going. She’d apologize later. It was an all out war, and she was gunning for Jareth. King of Goblins. Monster from the depths. If he was a monster, Sera was the huntress pointing an arrow right at his heart. Ready to aim, and strike. </p><p>She made quick, reckless decisions in the Labyrinth. She fought for her life. It was rough, and raw. As she kept going, she noticed goblins on the top of the Labyrinth. They ceased to throw their bombs, and looked scared as she jogged past. Her message seemed to work. Sera wasn’t messing around. She intended to go further than any other mortal. Make it through, and slay the dragon that was Jareth. </p><p>Sera, high on adrenaline, kept going. Far past the fountain, back to where she was and further. Until she hit a courtyard filled with goblins. She assumed there was one reserved closer to the castle, so she kept her eyes peeled. Hanging from the corner was a bound, upside down creature. Other goblins gathered around him, poking him with rods. Making him cry out. The incident from earlier forced Sera to reconsider the creatures here. They were pawns to Jareth, but she couldn’t treat them all that way. </p><p>She sighed, torn. It took another hiss from the creature, a painful yelp, like a dog’s and she knew. The rain cleared as she scared off the goblins with a yell. The way she’d sometimes scare the chickens and rooster out in her backyard at home. To keep them in line. The goblins fled, terrified. Going in a poof of smoke. Snaps of their fingers the last thing she heard before helping the creature down. </p><p>“T-Thank you!”</p><p>“You’re welcome!”</p><p>“You aren’t going to hurt me are you?” He looked terrified, and talked with a bit of a lisp. </p><p>“No, no.” Sera sighed, tightening her plait. Taking a swig of water and eating some rations. Like someone running a marathon, because this is what it felt like to her. Consuming and exerting energy. </p><p>“I’m sorry, they talked about Hoggle, and.” He sighed, “They tied me up for days. I’m Ludo. I’m also starving.”</p><p>He wasn’t as incompetent as the others. Perhaps a lost relic, like the Junk Lady. He had coherence. She offered some honey lavender bread from her stash and he gobbled it up. He was a taller goblin, or was he part giant? How did he manage to get tied up by tiny goblins?</p><p>“Couldn’t you outwit or beat the goblins with strength?”</p><p>“I’m a former changeling, who got caught trying to go over the wall. I was forced to become a goblin without their powers. I am powerless and fighting for my life everyday. Jareth won’t let me into the kingdom, so he makes courtyards out here for me to stay in. Alone. Sometimes the others will find me and torture me.”</p><p>Sera stared in awe. He tried to escape? “Wow, my brother is I’m guessing, a changeling. He’s cooperative, though.”</p><p>“Lucky.” Ludo snorted. “He isn’t questioning like I did. It was a mistake. You know, when they reach of age, Jareth will send off changelings to do his bidding. To live a normal life. He never lets them roam about, but I’m like the kid at the back of the class who didn’t finish with the others.”</p><p>“He isn’t all bad. I was naïve. I thought I needed to get home.” Ludo sighed. “Now I am beastly. I wouldn’t be allowed into other Kingdoms, I have Jareth’s tainted mark. It’s enough to get thrown out.”</p><p>“Not even if someone advocated for you?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Ludo shrugged. “I’ve never had anyone.”</p><p>Sera swallowed. Feeling sad for the state of this guy. She would’ve done the same thing in his shoes, and told him as such. She knew without a doubt this place wasn’t for her, or Ludo. If Hoggle ever came back, she’d have to apologize, but at least she had eyes in the form of Alyson, and now, Ludo. </p><p>“Ludo, can you take me to the edge of the Labyrinth?”</p><p>“I can take you as far as the Bog of Eternal Stench, but you’ll need to deal with Sir Didymus yourself.” </p><p>Sera looked baffled, and let out a laugh. “Who?”</p><p>Ludo looked serious, though, and it shocked her. He spoke, plain as day. “The Knight, or faux Knight who guards the entrance to Jareth’s castle. There’s a bridge, and Didymus does everything in his power to make sure others cannot cross. He throws riddles, impossible puzzles, magic, a lot of everything at whoever tries to pass. He’s loyal to Jareth, he’s brainwashed to think this is the life he deserves. Guarding a great Kingdom.” Ludo quoted the last part like Sir Didymus, with a lot of muster. </p><p>“He’s a banished Skinchanger, or walker. Whatever. A fox/terrier mix. Jareth gave him a second chance. It looks grizzly, but in a Knight’s outfit, it does the trick. He seems official enough to repel anyone trying to get past. As though we were in the Golden Realm.” Ludo rolled his eyes.</p><p>“We have to solve puzzles to get through?”</p><p>“Yes. If we fail, we get thrown into the Bog and have to somehow get out and try again. It’s like tar in there. That’s why this place stinks. It’s a hole of deathly stink.” Ludo waved a hand in front of his nose. “If we get stuck in it, we’re doomed.”</p><p>“Then I’ll make sure we don’t.” Sera promised, but it may have came out weak willed. She was unsure of her ability to do puzzles, or riddles. No one ever challenged her mental abilities before. </p><p>Ludo shook his head. “Sounds like a bad idea - “</p><p>“Sera.”</p><p>“Sera.” He said it slow, so he’d remember. “I was going to say, girl with hair the color of golden wheat, but yes, Sera is a lot shorter.”</p><p>What a poet. Sera smiled, shaking her head. Ludo had a sense of humor, and he was offering up so much information. She knew she could lean on deserters or outcasts here. Anyone who could help her escape, or build up a defense against Jareth. </p><p>Up ahead she saw a lamplight shine in the distance. A thick heavy fog encompassed the entire Labyrinth after that. She knew without Ludo’s guidance, and a torch, she’d lose her way. Who knew what nightmares lay ahead in the fog. Without a second thought, Sera gave Ludo a bracelet she had began to make back home. It was simple, but had a pearl in the center of it. She had a similar one, from her mother. It wasn’t as fancy as the jewelry she had given up, but it meant Sera was always close to her mother. That, and the necklace around her neck. Hidden from view. </p><p>“There. Now we’re a team.”</p><p>“Team Shiny Thing?” Ludo said with amusement, laughing. </p><p>“Team Pearl!” Sera agreed, and then they held hands and made their way into the ominous fog. </p><p>This time, she needed a little help from her new friends. </p><p>—</p><p>Jareth could feel anger rise up as Hoggle came back. His most prized trickster. Even better than Ink, who was his second hand. Due to the incident with Sera before, Ink had to stay back. That was where Hoggle came in. To lure Sera into a false sense of security, and back to the start. Drive her mad. Instead, it drove her to break his second favorite’s arm. </p><p>“Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!” Hoggle yelped, as Jareth had him stand over a basin, arm outstretched. He had to do some hardcore magic to mend that arm. It’d take hours. </p><p>All thanks to Sera Williams. Oh, it made him so mad, he wanted to go down there and - </p><p>“Sire!”</p><p>“Oh, right.” Jareth muttered. “Stay still, imbecile. How could you let a weak mortal break your arm? You’re weaker than I thought. Did you get inside her head?”</p><p>“Yes. I made the Maypoles appear. It was clever. She got all twisted around.” Hoggle let out a throaty laugh, as Jareth kept focus. </p><p>Pure fae could use their incantations and wits to mend wounds. Half fae had books, herbs, and such to treat things. Relying on old human lore and superstition to light the way. Skinwalkers used saliva, like animals in the wild. It had healing properties. No matter how you sliced it, creatures like Hoggle could bleed. It was blue, and dripping out into the basin. As Jareth worked tirelessly. </p><p>“Interesting. Her mother again?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Hm.” Jareth blew the golden hair out of his eyes. That mother of hers had been trouble, indeed. It almost made him chuckle, but he had to keep his composure. His focus.</p><p>Healing magic was no joke. Jareth looked to his ancestors, who had the right spells to make this work. A lot of basic magic was spells. The deeper one got, the more ingrained into movement it became. For Jareth, it was about conjuring shadows. He liked his gothic castle for a  reason. Right now, though, it was beginning to resemble Orion’s.  </p><p>“You changed the colors of your castle, sire.” Hoggle sputtered, feeling the pain of his bones mending. </p><p>It wouldn’t be cured in a day, it’d take hours, and a sling. Jareth wasn’t an animal. He took care of his own. Sera knew that, which is why she had such confidence in wounding Hoggle. How could Jareth not have a little fun? It was his Labyrinth, after all. Sera was a guest. Nothing more. He treated all guests fairly. </p><p>“Yes, to impress our girl out there.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“She has to like it.” Jareth said, shrugging. “The black metallic walls and chambers are a little macabre for her tastes. She must like gold. All the mortals do. It sparkles.” </p><p>“Ah. Genius, Sire.”</p><p>The infuriating creature stayed silent as Jareth did his work. He needed his creatures in tip top shape. To impress Sera, to befriend her, betray her. That kind of thing. No creature in his Labyrinth was above that sort of behavior. Even the idiot Ludo, but he was more coherent than the easier to manipulate goblins. Changelings had their own minds, as they did when they were in the mortal world. Except, exposure to Cairavel and his magic was deadly to them. Made their minds meld and, sometimes they regressed.</p><p>It made it easier to send them off to do his dirty work. Changelings could manipulate their appearance. Something he wanted to experiment with Toby. Make him look older and appealing to the likes of Amaryllis. Have him backstab her, maybe literally, and then Jareth would infiltrate her perfect little Half Fae Kingdom. Valor would fall, and he would finally have an army strong enough to face his brother, and Ursa.</p><p>The thought of Orion and Ursa made his temple twinge in anger. It almost made Jareth lose full control of his magic, and had to refocus again. Hoggle was passed out from numbness. Hovering in the air like a levitating magical orb. Jareth liked to do work by candlelight. Sweat beaded along his forehead. </p><p>Hours went by, he swirled wine in a goblet and continued dutifully. Until by dawn, Hoggle was repaired. He laid on the floor with a blanket over his body. Jareth wasn’t about to get a cot for this sodding entity. Only Changelings got treatment like that. Goblins were his heart and soul, but they were always barred from court activities. From galas and parties. From Kingdom life. Jareth had to manipulate a lot of mortal boys into his little chameleon soldiers. </p><p>He didn’t have enough to infiltrate Orion’s Golden Kingdom. That was the issue. As he sat, exhausted from this session of magic, Jareth knew he’d pass out soon. He used everything in his tank to help a goblin, instead of get back at Sera Williams. Soon, he thought. Soon she’d walk into his throne room. </p><p>Then, the real fun could begin. </p><p>It made a smile plaster over the Goblin King’s face as he fell into a deep, happy sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Game of Wits & Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sera is faced with a debilitating fog, a game of wits with Sir Didymus, and reaching her goal: finishing the Labyrinth. Now, she has to deal with the Goblin King up close and personal. Will she come up with a plan to save her, and Toby? Meanwhile, other dark forces are at play.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes people who climbed mountains in tough, wintry conditions might pass out mid-walk. Their joints moving like a well oiled machine, but their mind was in another time. Another place. Another world. The only tether to the Labyrinth was Sera’s hand grasping Ludo’s big one. His claws pressed, like a cat’s into her skin. A gentle reminder of the here and now, because this fog was killing her. Mind, body, and soul.</p><p>She could feel the weight of her body drag on, as though it were chained up. Ludo grunting and breathing every few moments brought her blinking back to reality. The fog was so thick, she couldn’t see in front of her face. Using her boots to tap in front of her. Sometimes she’d feel pools of liquid, and sidestep. She and Ludo were like an elderly grandmother, blind, unable to find their way.</p><p>Could it have been hours? Days? Minutes? The thing about fae, she realized, was that they could hold grudges. This fog was a message. Loud and clear. From Jareth. The son of a bitch Goblin King. Just the nickname alone made her burst into a fit of manic laughter. Almost stopping them on their winding path. She couldn’t tell where they were going. Ludo stopped to recalculate, the corridors blocked by this fog. It was almost like laughing gas. Sera couldn’t get a hold of herself. Her psyche.</p><p>She buckled over, laughing. What a stupid message! He thought he had her, didn’t he? She’d show him! Then, she was on the ground. Ludo standing over her, squirting water onto her face to revive her. This fog was such a killer. She wasn’t going to make it. Surely, no mortal had. Sera was unsure. Ludo made it clear she had to be the first to get this far. He had not seen any make it past the witch’s fountain. Sera had done it, and then some.</p><p>At first, they thought fire might help clear the fog. Nothing. Shouting. Nothing. Begging, even. Sera screamed into the void. Unable to find her way. Senses clogged by this terrible obstacle. The lamplight had been a gateway of some sort. A warning. Here there be trouble, and madness. Do not come any further. Beware!</p><p>Unsure if it was day or night, the fog even blocked out the sky. Sera had to stop and sit against a cobblestone wall. The fog was enough of a trick, because it was driving her mad. Ludo had a better tolerance. He was a changeling, and could withstand this kind of magic. Sera was trying, but it was getting harder every second.</p><p>“We have to keep going, Sera.” Ludo said, standing over her. He loomed like a tower. Comforting, a pillar reminding her of their mission.</p><p>“I can’t.” Sera whispered. “He’s punishing me.” She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her head against them for a moment. Gathering a shaky breath of air into her lungs. Funny, the oxygen was making it worse.</p><p>“I should have warned you. Jareth isn’t very forgiving.” Ludo said, sighing. “I’m strong, I can carry you on my back.” He knelt down like a prince on a white horse.</p><p>Sera did not have much of a choice. The fog was weighing her down mentally, and physically. She couldn’t go on much further. It zapped her energy. She felt devoid of emotion, too. Numb. Reliving memories. Feeling as though she’d been in Cairavel a lifetime. Maybe she had. Anya did mention time worked oddly between the mortal realm, and the fae one.</p><p>With that, the beastly changeling carried Sera on his back. Not breaking much of a sweat. Sera had flashbacks of being carried as a child. Catching fireflies in a jar. Staying out in the summer months, yet she was born in early spring. Before buds planted themselves on flowers. Dotting the river, making the world green and thriving with life.</p><p>Her father used to capture her and carry her, upside down. Dark blonde curls spilling off her shoulders as she squealed. The laughter of children was so melodic and calming. It made the world grow still, and happy. Like a summer breeze. Light hearted. It was before her father was a drunk, before her mother died. Before Toby. It was easier, but she knew her parents wanted a son. For inheritance rights. To protect Sera, in case the worst happened.</p><p>Of course, Honora would have wanted Sera protected, but it was not to happen. She died giving birth to Toby, Cal grew distant and forgot to look into this as Toby grew older. Now, it was too late. Sera was of age, unmarried, and her father’s problem.</p><p>The thoughts of home made her snap awake, expecting to smell the outside of her cottage. Instead, she could feel Ludo’s steady breathing. The fog was gone, they had passed through. Hoisted over his shoulders, she patted his head as a way of thanks. He threw up her canteen, she took a last swig.</p><p>Rations were getting lower. The castle loomed, but the stench somehow grew worse. Like rotting sewage up close. Sera coughed and covered her mouth. Ludo breathed with ease, because this was his environment. He let her down with a soft thud.</p><p>“Thank you. I don’t know what I would have done without you, Ludo.” Sera said, nodding. She stretched. The fog mad her fall asleep, and her neck needed stretching.</p><p>“It’s fine. You were not hard to carry. I found the way, it takes a bit but the stench is enough to knock over anyone, so I remembered.”</p><p>“You haven’t been here before?”</p><p>“Once. I had a bit of a tussle with Sir Didymus.” Ludo looked sheepish. “ I tried to climb the wall near the Bog of Eternal Stench, and got caught. That guy never sleeps. Ever. It’s the fox and terrier in him. He guards it like a mad creature.” Ludo shook his head.</p><p>Looking at him, he was human, but not. He had the soul in his eyes, which were brown. Melty. Human skin made rough with fur in patches. He even had horns, thanks to Jareth’s punishment. Claws on his hands, and feet. Rags for clothes, like Alyson. Sera’s first order of business would be negotiating fabric to sew together clothes. For the lost and orphaned here, if she ever got to negotiating. The monster in his tower might smite her first.</p><p>Aside from the dark fur, horns, and claws, he had human features. The eyes were what brought Sera back home. She could tell Ludo had been mortal. Roughly a century ago, but the exposure to Cairavel and changeling magic did him in. Over time, mortals either go crazy or find a place in Cairavel. Usually by force. That’s what Ludo explained before Sera’s mind grew weary in the fog.</p><p>“Then, Jareth turned you and banished you elsewhere.” Sera guessed. Ludo nodded, almost seeming ashamed by his actions. She put a hand over his and squeezed.</p><p>“Trust me, I would have tried to escape. If my brother weren’t here, we would already be halfway to Thistledown.”</p><p>“Your home? It was just the pastures, when I was a boy there. Farmland for miles.” Ludo said, dreamily. “Is it like that now?”</p><p>“It’s still farmlands, but there’s an urban area. Different provinces. Junipa has Thistledown, Osvern, Karsi, and Gaprye. Karsi has the urban sprawl. It is where the royals live.” Sera rolled her eyes. “They think themselves above us humble wheat farmers.”</p><p>“Royals you say? There’s always others on top. The elite. Their ancestors must have been province leaders. Tribal leaders, even.” Ludo shook his head. “Too much time has passed for me to go back. I would never be accepted there.”</p><p>“Then we pave our own path. I’d need to go home to tie up loose ends.” Like her father, but Sera waved a dismissive hand as Ludo tried to dissuade her.</p><p>“I belong here, Sera.”</p><p>“You need a real purpose, Ludo. Wherever we go, you’ll be treated like an equal. Here, we’re nothing.” It may have been too much hope, but Sera refused to let anyone mistreat her new friend. Ludo had a heart of gold.</p><p>Ludo sighed. He nodded. “I suppose. I haven’t been out of the Labyrinth. Cairavel is a bit more accepting, but I will be denied from the Golden Realm and Half Fae Kingdom.”</p><p>“Are there any others? Kingdoms, that is?” Sera asked.</p><p>The pair continued walking down a winding path. The stench was so bad, Sera had to cover her face with a cloth and tie it behind her. Her words sounded muffled, but Ludo could hear her just fine.</p><p>“There’s a sea kingdom, but it’s isolated. Not many selkies come to the surface anymore. Orion is a tyrant and will take out any of them he sees trespassing on the Golden Sea.” Ludo admitted.</p><p>“Doesn’t like others in his territory.”</p><p>“No, he doesn’t. The selkies stay hidden and shed their skins in secrecy, they have their own oasis though. Called Fantasia. It’s protected by water witches.”</p><p>“You sure know a lot about Cairavel.”</p><p>“There isn’t much to do but ask questions. Alyson fills me in on everything when she can.”</p><p>As if summoned by her name, Alyson appeared. Walking through a cobblestone wall. Magic was so strange. It startled Sera. As though a stone statue had come to life. Alyson was in different rags, a bit more put together. Her pink hair braided. Falling over one shoulder.</p><p>“Finally! Jareth has me on double duty for babysitting.” Alyson shook her head, Ludo immediately embracing her.</p><p>“Aly! I’ve missed you!”</p><p>“I’ve been so busy. Sera, you found a solid friend here. True blue.” Alyson beamed, patting Ludo’s back.</p><p>“You two are close, I’m glad you have each other.” Sera smiled.</p><p>“I don’t have much time, but I wanted to say Jareth is pissed about what you did.” Alyson laughed, leaning against the wall, examining her cuticles. “Took him hours to mend Hoggle.”</p><p>Sera smirked. “Good.”</p><p>“Fiery rebel girl!” Alyson let out another howling laugh. Ludo joined in, the echo unique to hear in the Labyrinth.</p><p>Sera liked it.</p><p>“I regret hurting the goblin, but I was so baffled by the magic. The memory pulling, it’s awful.” Sera admitted.</p><p>“Jareth imbues them with thought magic. Ability to go across the expanse of his Kingdom, and manipulate thoughts or emotions. It’s base magic. At least they have some strength. I’m chained here, like everyone else.” Alyson shook her head. “No magic, just the ability to teleport.”</p><p>Sera made a note in her mind. Two stragglers she’d need to save. Somehow. If she could trust them. Along with Toby. She hated getting attached, but seeing Ludo and Alyson gave her new purpose. She needed a little help from friends to keep going.</p><p>“Alyson, I’ll need your help. When I get to Jareth’s, I will formulate more of a plan, but we need to get out of here.” Sera whispered, hoping no one was listening.</p><p>“Good luck with that, boss lady. Just, give me a signal. I have nothing to lose. I will warn, Jareth is in a rage fit. He will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Do not trust him, or his word. No matter what.” Alyson emphasized.</p><p>Then, as if a wind shifted, Alyson turned her head. Knowing she had to be back watching over the changelings, she saluted and went back through the stone. Sera was relieved the girl hadn’t been punished for helping before. Luckily, Alyson’s indentured servitude to Jareth was enough of a punishment. She had plenty of reason to help Sera. Between her, and Ludo - maybe Anya? - Sera had a good chance of getting Toby out of here.</p><p>“Sera? Onward?” Ludo gestured, breaking her thoughts.</p><p>Sera followed, adjusting her pack. Onward, and upward. She had a date with Sir Didymus, and the Bog of Eternal Stench.</p>
<hr/><p>“Sit still, Jareth!” Anya used a little magic to force the Goblin King to stay still as she used the edge of a sharp knife to give him a close shave.</p><p>“This is barbaric. Why am I doing this?”</p><p>“To impress a girl. Remember, women?”</p><p>Jareth snorted a bit. Women were unique. Sex, gender, it mattered little to the Goblin King. If he found someone intriguing, he took off from there. Sensuality was not always in his playbook. After an incident with his brother and mortal women. It took years for Jareth to develop attraction toward them. For now, he liked Sera’s hair. Which is what propelled Anya to appear, like an annoying alarm clock. Insisting she cut his hair, and give him a shave.</p><p>Magic could make anyone change their appearance, but it could be a daunting task. Fae, like mortals, tried to stay the same in their lifetime. Fae aged slow. Jareth looked only about ten years older than Sera. With pale blonde hair and blue eyes, tanned skin. He looked like a Prince from the mortal realm. Not a Goblin King. He also needed a hair cut. According to Anya, it was time. This was the first time she had appeared in a while.</p><p>“What, no mortals to bother?” Jareth grunted from underneath the shaving cream that smelled like juniper berries. What had she done to this? Where did the kit come from? Who knew.</p><p>Anya was a mystery. With copper locks and brown eyes the color of soft earth, she was an enigma. Her wings had been cut off, and as crossroads fae she escorted humans if they asked into Cairavel. It was a pretty shit deal, but it served her right. Jareth did not trust Anya as far as he could throw her. She had a darkness beneath those eyes. Women had that ability, to turn at a moment’s notice. Like a soft summer day into a hard brooding storm. Jareth felt like that too, but he restrained himself. Anya had no ties to anyone, so she could come and go.</p><p>“Funny, not many have wandered since Sera.” She said, shrugging. “The occasional drunk, but only a few times a year is the barrier thin. You know that.” She gestured to the mirror shard lined with a golden holder.</p><p>It looked like any old hand mirror, but she knew better. Taking the warmed towel and helping Jareth wipe his face, their eyes looked at it at the same time.</p><p>“Occulus has served me well.”</p><p>“If Orion knew - “</p><p>“He will never know.” Jareth hissed, and Anya froze in place. “You, of all fae, cannot go back to him. Nor to any other Kingdom. Here, or the barrier. The Gods willed it.”</p><p>Anya spit on the ground, her anger vibrating like a radioactive force. Jareth allowed his black wings to slide out, almost as a taunting threat. Holding what he had over her head. It was enough to make Anya move on. Their silent altercation in the distant past. The tension could have been cut with a knife. Anya resumed her duties, cutting Jareth’s hair. Making it short, and used the knife to shape it nicely.</p><p>“Why do you care if Sera likes me, or not?”</p><p>“I have very little to care about these days.” Anya sighed. “It’s tiresome, dragging myself around the woodlands. I need some excitement. She’s exciting. I know you’re trying to make this horrid place look decent for her. Why not take care of yourself?”</p><p>“Because, I don’t need anything putting ideas in her pretty little head. I am not her suitor.”</p><p>Anya laughed. It was sharp, not kind. “You’d be a terrible suitor, Jareth. Don’t flatter yourself.”</p><p>“Back in the day, girls in the Kingdom looked at me.” Jareth retorted, “If you must know. Orion was the athlete, but I was the smart one. The dark one. They all flocked to me.”</p><p>“Sure, they did.” Anya patted his shoulders, and Jareth glared.</p><p>“Maybe not, either way, I was too busy keeping my idiot brother out of trouble. Pleasing my father. Watching him run off into battles. It’s boring, being smarter than most.”</p><p>Anya could relate and nodded. She cleaned up, staying silent. Jareth rose from his chair and checked on Sera through Occulus. He could see her trotting through with that oaf. The Goblin King checked himself out in his grand mirror and had to admit, Anya made him look sharp. Like a new man, if he were one.</p><p>“Good job.”</p><p>“Anytime.”</p><p>Between the two of them, Jareth held the power but Anya was always a wild card. An unknown. Her intentions a mystery. Jareth knew letting her into his Kingdom was foolish. What happened with Orion he couldn’t let happen to him. Anya slipped in between the cracks. Tried to befriend you, and then, slit your throat. She’d do anything for magic again. Jareth had to remind himself of this. Her role was reduced to an escort. No wonder she found his issues so interesting.</p><p>“Keep that girl alive, Jareth.”</p><p>Jareth ran a hand through his hair and made the wind blow hard in his chambers. Hard enough to push Anya out the door, but she lurked in the shadows. He could practically feel her gaze bore into the back of his head. Creepy, crazy woman. Why did she continue to bother him? Taunt him? Beg him to keep some stupid mortal alive.</p><p>She wasn’t just that, but Jareth was growing impatient. His chess piece was getting closer, and closer. Soon, she’d be in his banquet hall. Staring at his throne. His castle. His turf. She wouldn’t be so high and mighty then. Jareth was counting the seconds until he could put Sera Williams in her place. Put her down a few pegs, dismiss her, and make her beg for his attention. He was not done with her. He’d push the girl to her breaking point. Allow her true power to come to the forefront.</p><p><em>Soon, Sera. Soon</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>The stench got worse as they approached the Bog of Eternal Stench. Appropriately named. Sera had to cover her nose with cloth, but Ludo stayed vigilant. Used to it. The Labyrinth itself had that residue. Even if she escaped, Sera had no clue if she’d ever get the stench out of her clothes. How did the changelings deal with this?</p><p>Sera could have passed out upon arrival to the bridge. It was the first real landmark of significance. Ludo told her if she got past this, she would gain entrance to the castle. To Toby. It was all colliding. Her fated meeting with Tobias, and the Goblin King. She ached to see her brother. Anger rumbled within her about Jareth, but she had to focus. Now was not the time to dwell on things she could not control.</p><p>“Oi!”</p><p>A surprising booming voice erupted from beyond the mist, at the end of the bridge. Sera’s finish line. She was exhausted, and Ludo had to hold her upright. She was running out of rations, and water. She felt dehydration set in. Slight delirium. Her heartbeat stayed frantic as she spotted the exact description Ludo provided of Sir Didymus. Knight of the Labyrinth.</p><p>He stood as tall as Toby, half terrier, half fox. It was a grizzly combination, and he even had what appeared to be a glass eye. The most shocking was his wardrobe. Decked out in full knight’s armor, Sera almost wanted to bow in reverence. He looked like something from King Arthur’s round table, and should have been within those ranks. Not Jareth’s puppet, but Sera did not have the willpower to get into an existential argument with one of Jareth’s goons right now.</p><p>“Who dare come toward the Bog of Eternal Stench?” He came out of the mist fully, growling.</p><p>Skinwalkers had somewhat humanoid limbs, but all of it could shift into animal form in a second. That’s what Sera gathered, as Sir Didymus took an animalistic stance of defense against them.</p><p>“Sera Williams, sister of Tobias Williams, and my noble ward - Ludo.” Sera gestured grandly, and Ludo almost looked like he was going to cry with her title of importance for him.</p><p>“Ludo, I know you.” Sir Didymus growled. He had a strange range for vocals. High one second, low the next. It was an awkward cacophony of sound, but Sera was catching up.</p><p>“Yes, fair Knight.” Ludo bowed, and Sera followed. It was best not to get into a fight right now. Not in her state.</p><p>“Very good. I am Jareth’s last defender. The best of his warriors, his most trusted ally and I aim to defeat you with a game of wits, and physicality.”</p><p>Sera looked confused, but nodded.</p><p>Whatever it took to get to her brother, she’d do.</p><p>Soon, she found herself blindfolded. One had to call, the other had to be blindfolded. Sera felt she should have called, but Ludo admitted he had trouble with textiles. Due to his large hands, and claws. He promised to stay firm on helping her. It seemed a lot of creatures in the Labyrinth had a sparkle of Jareth’s magic. They could make certain things appear and disappear, at will. Sera’s first task was the spin and puzzle challenge.</p><p>“Spin and - what!” Sera yelled out as Sir Didymus made her spin around and around.</p><p>Over and over, like a spinning top. That paired with the darkness, and her draining energy made for a dizzying experience. Sera almost fell over into the Bog of Eternal Stench, but her foot placement saved her. Sir Didymus made it clear Ludo could not stop Sera from her actions. At the end she’d be expected to cross the bridge blindfolded, and alone. After her mind puzzles.</p><p>This was a nightmare. Sera did not stay in school long. Most of her education came from old dusty books, or her mother. Whatever was left behind, because Cal the drunk was a terrible teacher. He felt Sera should have been married off by now. Ironic considering he left Toby’s care and welfare in Sera’s hands. Every time she tried to argue to go away for more schooling, or get a tutor, he’d disagree. Sera was bright, no doubt about it, but could she succeed in this game of wits?</p><p>“Ready..Go!”</p><p>Suddenly, there were blocks in front of her. Puzzle pieces. They’d come together to make...something. She couldn’t tell, but Ludo insisted it’d make sense. He’d help her. She had to stack them and link them in place. Like some kind of 3D portrait. She’d never done anything like this before. Her breathing was heavy and she had to steady it in order to focus.</p><p>“Tick tock on the clock, Sarah Williams.”</p><p>“It’s Sera!” She yelled.</p><p>“Sera, not the time. Focus. All right, move the block in your hands a bit forward. That’s right! Good!” He kept using words of encouragement while Sera kept going.</p><p>She was building something. Slowly, but surely. The even clicks made something inside of her flutter. The adrenaline rush, and escalating heartbeat meant she was getting closer. Ludo stopped guiding her, because her hands started doing all of the work. Everything began to click into place.</p><p>“Go Sera, go! You got this!”</p><p>She started clicking together pieces. It was going to create a ship. She could feel it. Like a wooden one, that could slide into a giant bottle. Sera recalled her mother showing her a prized one. A long time ago. This was nothing like that, but the image made her feel confident in her choices.</p><p>
  <em>Click. Click. Click.</em>
</p><p>“Done!” Sera called, pulling away from her masterpiece.</p><p>Silence. It could have killed her. Would she succeed, or would Sir Didymus give her the proverbial and literal boot?</p><p>“You’ve passed the first task, Sarah.”</p><p>Sera breathed and pulled off her blindfold. Just as she suspected, it was a wooden ship made out of colored blocks. It was gorgeous. Her hand ran over it before it disappeared. All that work. She would have liked to take a block as some kind of souvenir.</p><p>She did not move until Sir Didymus spoke again.</p><p>“I have three riddles for you, girl. Blindfold yourself, and for each riddle you get right, you take one step closer to the end of the bridge. One wrong answer, and I drop you into the Bog. You will have to go back to the start of the bridge each time.”</p><p>The bridge almost seemed miles long, now. Sera swallowed. Sir Didymus looked grave, like a knight would. Not sneering, or judging her. He might have been brainwashed, but he was just doing his job. Sera knew mortals never made it very far. Anya may have been the exception, but Sera was unsure if the crossroads fae ever finished the Labyrinth.</p><p>Ludo blindfolded Sera, squeezing her shoulders for support. She took a last swig of water and took off her boots. Just in case she landed in the Bog. She didn’t need to scrub the gunk off her shoes later. Ludo held onto her things. Sera tied her hair back and had her new friend put her onto the bridge. Officially.</p><p>“What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three in the evening?”</p><p>The riddle took her by surprise. Sera was not on a time limit this time. It seemed like a classic riddle. Had she heard it before? Sera searched the edges of her mind and could not recall. Damn it. Sir Didymus let her deliberate. Ludo was forbidden to help. She had a feeling Sir Didymus put her friend on mute. Made sense. This was her trial.</p><p>“Uh - a frog?”</p><p>Technically they were tadpoles, and through metamorphosis became their amphibious selves. Right? Sera was confident this would do. Then, Sir Didymus pulled what she could only envision was a lever. Then, without warning, Sera found herself in freefall. Ludo’s gasp was enough to make her cry out as she hit the Bog. Full force.</p><p>It was just like tar. Sticky, and disgusting. Sera held back retching as she slowly swam through it to shore. It was full of disgusting bubbling toxins. Wet, though. It stuck to her clothes like clay. She thanked all that was holy that she took away her shoes before this.</p><p>“Wrong answer, mortal!”</p><p>“Yeah, I got that.” Sera muttered, finding herself back at the start. Blindfold sealed by tar.</p><p>She stunk so bad, she became nose blind. Ludo grimaced from behind her, shuffling from one foot to the other. He badly wanted to help, but Sir Didymus had control over this domain.</p><p>The Knight repeated the phrase, and Sera spit out some Bog water and proceeded to vomit over the side of the bridge. Sir Didymus allowed this; until Sera wiped her mouth and focused.</p><p>What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three in the evening?</p><p>“Human.”</p><p>“Explain.”</p><p>“Through its lifecycle.” Sera explained weakly, and Sir Didymus clapped.</p><p>“Correct, take three steps.”</p><p>Sera breathed easier, skidding forward until halting. She needed to really put her thinking cap on, or she’d end up in the Bog again.</p><p>“Next riddle. What can you keep after giving it to someone?”</p><p>Sera allowed it to ruminate in her mind. What could she keep after giving it away to someone? What kind of present was that? She really thought about this. Shuffling a bit in thought. Making sure to stay on the bridge. There was no wind, just a constant drizzle of ash rain beneath a blood red sky. Thanks, Jareth. The scenery really lived up to its name. The hype. What a vacation.</p><p>Sera was getting off track with her thoughts. She squatted to her ankles and thought. Hard.</p><p>Then, jumped up for joy. The answer came to her, screaming in her mind. How could she not see it before?</p><p>“Your word!”</p><p>Sir Didymus rewarded her with a faux trumpet. “Correct, mortal! Three steps forward. One more, and you’re home free.”</p><p>Sera felt relief wash over her body as she took three steps forward. Closer to Toby, closer to getting out of here. Oh, when she got home she’d kiss the ground. Her farm and Thistledown itself seemed like worlds away. Another plane of existence. She yearned to be there in the wheat fields. Spread out. Allowing earth to press into her fingers. Real earth. Not fae earth. Laced with trickery. She’d never come back here. Ever.</p><p>Sir Didymus cleared his throat. Giving the final riddle.</p><p>“What can’t talk but will reply when spoken to?”</p><p>Sera thought long and hard. The instant reaction was a chuckle. “Children?” It was a simple reference to a joke.</p><p>Children should be seen, but not heard. Did that include talking? She was unsure. Of course, she didn’t believe this to be the true answer. Before she could correct herself, Sir Didymus pulled the lever. Sending her careening into the Bog of Eternal Stench.</p><p>The bubbling warm soupy water was not a retreat for her. Some said mud did wonders for the skin, but what did they know? They clearly had never been catapulted into a living, breathing bacteria filled mud pit. It was like a swampland. Sera let out an angry groan as she dragged herself out of the Bog. Jokes were not Sir Didymus’ game. Got it. She should have kept her mouth shut. Humor was all but lost on the Knight of the Labyrinth.</p><p>“Ready to take this seriously, Sarah?”</p><p>Sera took a sharp intake of breath. Letting it out, her body shaking a bit from the sting of air and ash rain on her skin. She couldn’t wait to wash her hair after this. Somehow, her blindfold stayed intact. Clinging to her skin. The only part of her not drenched was possibly her eyes on the basis that they had a cover. Sera blew out mud through her teeth, trying to calm down. Did Jareth tell all of his cohorts to call her the wrong name?</p><p>Either way, she needed to give an answer.</p><p>Emphasizing her point, she yelled, “An echo!”</p><p>Sir Didymus clapped and told her to go forward. Sera ripped off her blindfold. She ran across the bridge and threw a punch at the self righteous Knight, for his behavior. Acting without thought, without consequence. Again. Sending her into that disgusting pit? She had quite enough of this. She let out a scream of anger. Maybe she was losing it. Sir Didymus stumbled backward, but he wasn’t knocked out. Not yet.</p><p>Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The end of her rough journey. The inevitable burst of anger and energy. Sera reaching her boiling point. Ludo started running across the bridge to assist as Sir Didymus drew his sword.</p><p>Sera ripped off her bandana and blew mud out of her teeth, again. Angrily. Spitting at the Skinwalk as he tried to slash at her. The sword was almost bigger than a human. Practically a jousting lance. Sera jumped out of the way in time, but the blade nicked her ankle. Causing the girl to cry out in pain.</p><p>It slashed against her skin and made the adrenaline pump into her veins faster. Sera Williams lunged at the Skinwalker, who looked wide eyed at the wrath coming out. She managed to kick the sword out of the Knight’s grasp, onto the edge of the cliff.</p><p>The Knight packed quite a bite. His jaws clamped onto her wrist. She cried out in pain. That hurt. So. Damn. Bad. Sera knocked Sir Didymus onto his back and shoved her foot into the crook of his neck. Depriving him of oxygen. Making sure his arms were kept down. That way he couldn’t get her with magic. The mist grew around them as Ludo joined her.</p><p>“Sera! Sera stop!”</p><p>“You mangy little mutt, I’d consider your actions next time!” Sera screamed as Ludo forced her off of the Knight.</p><p>He gasped for air, coughing. “You're crazy!”</p><p>“I’m crazy?! You’re a fake Knight!”</p><p>Now, that wasn’t very nice, but Sera felt her sanity breaking. She kicked Sir Didymus’ sword off of the edge, watching it fall and sink into the pit. Good. He’d have trouble crafting a new one, by the look in his eyes.</p><p>“Get out of my sight.” Sir Didymus and Sera said at the same time, glaring. He growled.</p><p>“Or I’ll kill you next time.” He hissed.</p><p>Sera’s wrist was bleeding, and Ludo had to wrap a cloth around it from her pack. She stumbled backward, losing a lot of blood and energy in two steps.</p><p>“Sir Didymus, behave yourself.”</p><p>The words didn’t come from Ludo, but the skies. It was a rumbling sound. Jareth?</p><p>“Sera Williams, congratulations. You’ve made it through the Labyrinth. Come through the gates. Meet me in the throne room.”</p><p>Sera had Ludo tend to her wounds before she found the courage to walk through the onyx gates. Same color as the entrance gates, and the fountain. Jareth’s favored metal, it seemed. It glittered as she pushed through. Sir Didymus was whimpering and licking his wounds behind her. She knew once more coherent, she’d need to apologize. It was a dog-eat-dog world in this place, and it wasn’t bringing out her best side.</p><p>Sera spit out mud again. Guffawing at the large stone staircase leading to the gorgeous castle. It was not so ominous up close and personal. She turned to Ludo, who waited by the gate. Anxious.</p><p>“Ludo, what’s the matter?”</p><p>“I can’t come with you any further, Sera. I did all I could. I’ll be in the courtyard, all you have to do is summon me if you need me.”</p><p>“I can’t do this without you.” Sera whispered, but Ludo shook his head.</p><p>They embraced. Sera knew she was not finished with this incredible person. She had a lifelong friend in Ludo. Someone who aided her through hell. Who pulled her off of enemies and rescued her time and time again. This, she had to do alone. Meet Jareth. Face to face.</p><p>“Stay safe, I will contact you once I have a plan.” Sera whispered, hugging her friend once more before parting.</p><p>On her own, Sera went through the large castle doors and her breath caught in her throat. What a gorgeous foyer and throne room. It almost seemed like a ball room. One of many. Unlike the gloomy colors she had come into contact with the last few days, this was bright. Golds. Silvers. Reds. Greens. Jareth’s family crest over the golden throne. He stood there, in the shadows, waiting with patience.</p><p>The heavy doors closed behind her. Big enough for a giant to stumble through. Sera walked to the edge of the throne room and spit onto the floor. Indicating she’d go no further until they negotiated.</p><p>“Sera Williams, I’ve been waiting for you.”</p><p>He walked out of the shadows, and Sera’s eyes widened. He was - young? Not old, and full of warts? She was unsure about his appearance. It could be a ruse. She stood her ground and folded her arms. Covered in gunk. Dirtier than a sewer rat. She stayed silent.</p><p>“Come. We have lots to talk about.” He gestured, and she followed.</p><p>Now, there was no turning back. Sera could feel her fate sealing like nails in a coffin as she moved forward. Mechanically. Hesitance in every step.</p><p>Her goal stayed resolute inside of her. Get Toby, get out. Period.</p><p>Besides Jareth’s footsteps, she heard the whooshing of what she saw were flags of Cairavel. From each Kingdom. Fluttering of their own accord above them.</p><p>Her wounds ached as she walked. Jareth led her to chambers, and she took it without another word.</p><p>“Get comfortable, we’ll have dinner together.”</p><p>“You can go to hell.”</p><p>“Very well, breakfast then.”</p><p>He left her there, like a drowned squirrel in gorgeous chambers. It was something out of a story book. Her dream quarters. Sparkly silver dressers, and a desk. A beautiful bed decorated with lavender silk sheets. A honey colored canopy to drape around it. There was an adjoining chamber with a large bath tub, purple marble walls lining the inside. A chamber pot. The walls were silver with little magenta thistle flowers painted on them. From her home. Sera ran a hand over it, then shook her head.</p><p>She needed to configure her thoughts, but first - a long bath.</p>
<hr/><p>Hildegard finished with her last clients of the day. A warring married couple. They were at odds about the clear disinterest between the two of them. Unable to leave due to the laws of the land, the wife was adamant. Get help from Hildegard. Get some kind of potion to induce love, and harmony.</p><p>Sometimes being married for so long took its toll, Hildegard liked to warn. She made them bundles of sage to put beneath their pillows. Little vials of pheromones' to keep things alive. That way, even if they were at the point of no return, physical love would still occur. They were still so young, but arranged marriages impacted everyone. A lot of women or men loved others, but their parents wanted more for them. Simple as that.</p><p>The sunset on Thistledown as she blew out the candles of her shop. Chopping up vegetables for a nice stew. Cutting fresh bread, and enjoying a nice meal with wine before bed. She woke early, and went to bed early. There wasn’t much of a night life in Thistledown. Karsi was known for its exquisite balls. An invitation for that kind of party, and it’d change your entire life. Connections were everything in Junipa.</p><p>Hildegard took a long soak. Soaking her body and feet with sea salt and eucalyptus. Enjoying the scents of jasmine and sandalwood in her bath. With oil rubbed over her body to reduce wrinkles, she lit a candle next to her bedside and readied for bed. Settling with a book of romance. It was comforting, the troubles of fictional people. As opposed to the real issues her people faced. It was stupid, her line of work, but at the end of the day people needed a voice of reason. A comforting nudge in the right direction.</p><p>It was harmless. She got paid, made concoctions, and called it a day. Her husband brought in most of the money. She had been a midwife, but the job became so depressing. She fixated on a passage in her book, and fell asleep halfway through it. The lavender in her tea taking hold, and doing its job. She always had a solid back and good slumber if she mixed in herbs that were also natural sleep aids into her sleep.</p><p>Soon, she drifted off to dreamland. It was a lovely, happy place. She was thinner, in a gorgeous ball gown. Dancing with others in a crowd. Her husband at his youngest and most handsome stage of life, alive. Thriving. Guiding her on the dance floor. It was glorious. The best dream she ever had!</p><p>Hildegard loved every second. She could feel it so vividly. All eyes on her. Twirling around to her favorite melody. The orchestra hitting every note with their movements. The dances she grew up with, coming to life. It was a ball unlike any other, in her dream.</p><p>Then, a dark mist erupted along the sides of the ballroom. Cloaking people from view. They stopped dancing, and stared at her with a cloudy look in their eyes. Almost as though they were in a trance. The mist grew and grew until it came into Hildegard’s space. In the center of the dance floor.</p><p>She gasped, and then, she was alert in her bed. The candle blown out. Her window wide open. How is that possible? She always locked up. Something moved within the shadows, and it made her freeze in place. Hildegard held a hand to her heart as a man sat on the edge of her bed.</p><p>He had a dark cloak, dark curls that framed his face. He had an odd sheen about him. She knew he was not of this world. It was instinct. As such, she took her bundle of sage. Ready to burn it and throw it on the demon in her bed.</p><p>“No need to do that, dear.”</p><p>His voice was like dark silk and honey. She shook and dropped the sage into her lap.</p><p>“How the hell did you get in here?” She hissed.</p><p>He shifted. His eyes were dark, hidden by shadows. All Hildegard could see was the outline of his jaw, and face. It was pale, and eerie. She couldn’t look it right in the eye.</p><p>“Get. Out.”</p><p>“No, we’re not done until I say so. I have one question, and I hope you can give me a clear answer. Meddling in a mortal’s dreams is easy, but tiresome.” He yawned.</p><p>The being known as Morpheus fixed his gaze on the silent, shaking woman. He had her right where he wanted her.</p><p>“One question. Where is Sera Williams and her brother, Toby?”</p><p>Hildegard shook harder, tears cascading down her cheeks. She was a weak willed woman. One interrogating gaze, and he’d reel her right in. Morpheus only had so much access to Junipa, and its twin sister realm Cairavel.</p><p>He’d find out their whereabouts, and reconvene with his siblings in his headquarters. They needed to put together a plan. Now was the time to act, despite what Destiny, his brother said. Being one of six was tiresome all on its own.</p><p>“Out. Demon!”</p><p>“Hildegard. I’m not a demon.” He tried not to laugh at the insult, but stayed vigilant. “Sera, Toby - I need to know where they are.”</p><p>“Why on earth do you care?” She spat</p><p>“That’s my business. Now, tell me. I have all night. Your entire dreams. I can snap my fingers and make you have the worst nightmare of your life. Relive your worst memories. Like your husband dying?”</p><p>He held up a hand as if to command that thought, and Hildegard broke. Crying out.</p><p>“No! Fine - they’re in Cairavel.”</p><p>“Where.”</p><p>“How should I know?”</p><p>“Hildegard.”</p><p>“The younger one came to me for help.” She finally caved, sighing. Rubbing her temples. Moonlight streamed into her bedroom but stopped at the figure at the edge of her bed. Menacing, but calm at the same time.</p><p>“On?”</p><p>“Someone kept coming to him. Jareth, I think. It’s all legends. I think both of them were taken by thieves. Murdered, maybe. Cal’s been banging down doors looking for his kids. He’s trying to get people to care, but they’re at a loss. We all are.”</p><p>“Mhm.” Morpheus acted like this was of concern to him. He tilted his head. “Jareth, Goblin King.”</p><p>“Bingo.”</p><p>It was in the wastelands of Cairavel. An outlier. Perfect to penetrate. He’d be able to reach Sera, or Toby there. Morpheus knew the Endless needed them more than they needed say, him or his siblings. They weren’t chosen ones or anything, but their bloodline helped. A lot.</p><p>“Thanks, Hilde. I’ll send you back to the party. You’ll have no memory of this.”</p><p>He waved a hand, and slipped out. Shutting the window. He would have preferred a more dramatic exit, but he couldn’t afford to be seen. The Gods were dead, but the Endless weren’t. All together, they could become rulers of the mortals and fae alike.</p><p>He just needed a little assistance from a girl and her brother.</p><p>“Despair, I’m coming. We need to all meet. Now.” He said into the wind, but Morpheus knew she could hear him.</p><p>He walked into the shadows, into his own realm. It was like a purgatory between Cairavel and the mortal world, on its own plane. Each of the Endless had their own domain. Dream kept his the cleanest, with a table for all of them to convene. He got it ready, and waited.</p><p>Soon, dear sister. He thought, looking at her portrait above the fireplace. A hand pressed against it. Delirium looked back at him, at her happiest.</p><p>
  <i>Soon we will reunite.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Disappearance of Anastasia Rhodes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crossroads Fae for Cairavel, Anya's story (part 1) comes to light. She was not so different from mortal Sera Williams once. Living in Junipa, wanting more than her life gave her. Then, Orion and the Labyrinth happened. Her decisions will seal her fate, forever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anastasia Rhodes struggled to carry two pales of water on a carrying pole. The pole itself was as old as her family lineage. She struggled, and Evelyn with a much stronger back came to the rescue. It was rare for young ladies of an impressionable age and standing to do chores like this. What choice did they have? Their mother watched with eyes like a hawk. </p><p>Widowed and left the estate, Anya and Evie - only a few years apart - had to pick up the slack. A home full of servants in Karsi was nothing to bat an eye at. The city dwellers had more to spare, and when theirs retired they came to the outskirts. Where Anya and Evie lived. Unfortunately, their mother could not afford it. Thus, the two girls had to work as hard as any farm hand in the area. </p><p>Karsi was known for its prejudice and urban sprawl. The outskirts were linked to roads that led to Thistledown. Its ugly stepsister, some rumored. Anya did not listen to such things. She tried not to judge, but it was hard. Whenever girls from that area got invites to the ball, they had to string up a fund from everyone to get there. Horses were good and fine, but in your best dress? You wanted a carriage. Many did not have that luxury. </p><p>Anya and Evie had access to a carriage, but it was rented by two other families. To make ends meet, Wynona (their mother) allowed two other families to rent it. Along with the valet. Extra money and incentive to keep their former lifestyle at bay. No one would say the Rhodes women were downtrodden. It simply would not do. </p><p>Karsi was in its early stages at this time. The royal family had a manor, not a castle. Royalty fell into ranks, and technically her mother was a Baroness by marriage. The title was what got them access to functions and parties. The only reason Anya had a shot at courting season. It started soon. The girls were abuzz with excitement. </p><p>Except, chores had to be done. Water needed to be poured for baths and to boil for other purposes. It wasn’t a far walk, but the sisters linked together to get this done. Wynona readied the dressing rooms. She could only afford two dresses for this upcoming ball. The season would be rough to get through. She hoped, with all her might, that Evie and Anya would find a match. Perhaps brothers who were both well off? It was a pipe dream, but a mother had to have dreams. </p><p>“Mother! Mother!” Evie called through the home. It was the size of a comfortable estate. Part of it closed off, due to lack of servants. Furniture had white sheets all over it. It felt creepy, to Evelyn. </p><p>“Come in dears. Wash up. The valet is coming round’ tonight for you!” Wynona chirped. She sounded in good spirits. </p><p>They boiled water for baths, and scrubbed. Every inch of skin. Getting off the grime, and dirt. Some rumored the royals never bathed, only for functions. A lot of people did this. Considering the effort it took just to boil water, the family had to make sacrifices. They needed drinking water, and water for dishes. The well was not infinite. Which is why they had to take luxuries like a long bath as a once in a while affair. </p><p>Anya jumped out of the tub and dried off. She had her mother’s one and only chamber maid (the only servant besides the valet who came by) help her into a gown. It was sapphire, with lace. Evie’s was emerald. The girls were only two years apart, and of age. They were ready to go through the highs and lows of full courtship. Their mother blessed it this year. Anya even waited a year so she and Evie could go together. They did everything together. </p><p>Both girls were slim with different features. Anya had copper curls that brought on the attention of everyone. Evie had curls the color of mahogany glinted with sunlight. It was a gorgeous color to behold. With long eyelashes and legs, both girls had their pick of suitors. No doubt about it. </p><p>“You look ethereal.” Wynona breathed, in tears as she looked at her gorgeous daughters. “I am so fortunate you’re both beautiful.” </p><p>Beauty was only skin deep. Anya had always been seen as beautiful. Like a doll put on the shelf for others to view. Evie basked in the compliment, but it felt shallow to Anastasia. She did not want that kind of attention. She was smarter, more ambitious than that. She wanted her own boutique. She wanted to dress the women of Karsi, but her mother would never let her pursue a career without a husband. Hence the charade. Evie was thrilled, but Anya had reservations. She put on the mask of happiness for her mother’s sake. After losing their father, it was the least Anya could do. The woman had been through enough. </p><p>Affording these dresses, for example. Doing work and favors. Saving up. Anya knew she and her sister only had so much time to make a good impression. This was one of the first balls of the season. They’d make their entrance, and have the pick of the litter as it were. Easy. Happily ever after, right?</p><p>Right. She had to get through this. Alcohol might help, but getting sloppy drunk was not a good look for her. What would everyone think? She tried to stay still in the carriage ride. Her sister going on and on about their future weddings. Their future lives together. Children. The whole thing. It was becoming like one door opening, and Anya being shoved through. She was getting nervous as they approached the torchlight of the royal estate. </p><p>“Anya, are you even listening to me?”</p><p>Anya looked out the window, watching carriages stop. Valets helping lords and ladies of all kinds out to be seen by all. Wynona almost came to the ball herself, but she knew she was far too old. Anya knew she’d need to give her mother the full scoop on everyone. It was the one thing she had that Evie didn’t: the skill of observing, and gossiping. Evelyn was far too happy and positive to see anyone in a negative light. It was the best part about her. Anya loved her sister, but saw how naïve she was. Would it benefit her in the end?</p><p>“What? Yes.” Anya insisted, but Evie looked suspicious. </p><p>“I’m excited for our lives to begin. No more chores, no more mother telling us what’s what.” Evie sighed a happy sigh. </p><p>“Right.” Anya murmured, as the carriage came to a halt. </p><p>The announcement and walk down the grand staircase felt like it took ages. Anya tried not to yawn as she waited, and did a formal bow to the royals when it came down to it. Evie copied, and the pair went off to find sustenance. The orchestra picked up, and the mood shifted. Partners started coming out of the woodwork. Love birds. New courtships. Interested parties. Lovers in the corner, others sneaking outside if they did not wish to have a scandal on their hands. </p><p>Inheritance Law were in its early stages at the time of Anya’s mortal youth. It did not account for accidental circumstances. It stated she needed a husband in order to have some kind of say over property, or land. If her mother died, it would go to Karsi. No clause for male relatives, yet or naming of the beneficiary. Without a husband, she’d be with her mother for eternity. Then, on the streets if she wasn’t married. </p><p>The thought propelled Anya into the crowd. Everyone glowed in the light of the chandeliers. The ballroom was alive with dancing and gossiping. Anastasia stayed in the background. Evelyn found a dance partner, squealed to her sister, and took off. Leaving Anya all alone. With champagne. Never a good combination. </p><p>With a drink in hand, she migrated out into the courtyard. Lit up with lights and candles. It was romantic. Down below was gorgeous shrubbery and a victory garden of sorts. Anya admired the flowers from afar, leaning against the edge of the balcony. People came and went, but none spoke to her. Why couldn’t she connect? </p><p>“Shame, isn’t it. These frivolous parties.”</p><p>The voice was like a perfect melody. It was like a unique sound, to Anya. She turned, seeing a tall man with dark brown hair parted nicely. He had broad shoulders but a sweet energy. It was something Anastasia could not place. He wore a masquerade mask on his face. Black, and gold. This should have been the first clue something was amiss. A bit tipsy, Anastasia could not help but giggle and agree. Something inside of her told her to respond. To have fun! It was a party, after all. </p><p>“Right, I’m a bit lost here. First time.” Anya gestured and almost dropped the glass. They lunged and the brush of his hand against hers made her press back into the balcony. It was like static. </p><p>She had never been alone with a man for longer than five minutes, but they were among the public. </p><p>He leaned against the balcony and tilted his head. “I hardly think that’s true.” He let out a soft chuckle. In the spring air, it was lovely. Paired with the scents of gardenias, Karsi’s flower, it was a mix of nirvana and euphoria. </p><p>There was something magnetic about him. Anya laughed. “It is! My sister is out there dancing like she’s always been to these things, but this was our first invitation.” She bit her lip, admitting the truth. </p><p>Her mother had to beg like someone for scraps on the street to get the invitations. Without them, without Wynona’s pull, none of this would have happened. She did not want to lose her estate. She wanted her daughters married, and to fully inherit what they deserved. It wasn’t much, but it was home. </p><p>“Really?” His eyebrows went up. Eyes the color of a reflecting pool. She got lost in them. </p><p>Almost leaning into his magnetism, she snapped out of it. What was she doing?</p><p>“Yes. My mother had to beg for us to be here. To find a match.” </p><p>He leaned back and nudged her. Eyeing everyone with the same skewed view as she had. </p><p>“Any takers?” </p><p>Anastasia pointed to the man that kept stepping on her sister’s feet. “That one looks like a keeper.” She smirked</p><p>“I agree. Poor girl though, a real suitor would know how to lead.” The mystery man pointed out. </p><p>Evie was too kind to say anything, but she looked pained. Eyes whirling around for her sister to come save the day. Anya would ignore this cry for help, and come to regret it. If only she had answered the siren song of her sister’s pleas. Family over a stranger. Anya never listened to reason, which led her to this grave mistake. </p><p>They were laughing at everyone by the end of the night. Nudging each other. Stealing glances. Dancing close, behind doorways. It was a forbidden act, but Anya yearned to be closer to him. She felt it the moment they met. He was the <em>one</em>.</p><p>He had to be. Anya never laughed harder in her life. Their chemistry was so real, and beautiful. Why not give it a go? She swayed with him in private, Evie bursting through the doorway. Ruining their moment. The ball was winding down. Candles were snuffed out. Food wheeled away. Carriages coming. Anya was lost in silence with this man. They had such a fun time, she didn’t want to leave yet. </p><p>Evie spoke once, but as usual her sister was not listening. Why bother? Alas, someone had to be the voice of reason.</p><p>“Anastasia. The carriage.” Evie said, crossing her arms. It took a second for the couple to unwind from one another. They had not been kissing, but their foreheads were pushed together. </p><p>It was intimate. Too intimate for Evie’s liking. She looked skeptical of the man in front of her. A mask? It was too early in the year for a masquerade ball. That was fall, and winter themes. Not at all the buds or florals of spring. Who <em>was</em> he? She frowned. </p><p>“Anya, we need to go.”</p><p>“Nonsense, the party’s right here!” Anya laughed with her date. </p><p>“You and - “</p><p>“Orion.” Anastasia gestured. “Orion, this is my stuck up sister, Evelyn.”</p><p>Orion took Evie’s hand and shook it. Bringing the back of her palm to his lips. It was such a gesture, it made Anya’s breathing hitch. What was Orion trying to play? He said he wasn’t matched. This had to be some sort of mistake. Luckily, Evie wasn’t buying this and pulled her hand away. Fast. </p><p>She cleared her throat. “Anastasia, we have to go. If he wishes to see you, he will deliver a letter to mother asking permission for tea.” </p><p>Anya snorted. “Right, and then what? Evie, you’re too serious.”</p><p>“Charlie’s bringing the carriage ‘round. If I come home without you - “</p><p>“What?” Anya asked, annoyance flickering across her face.</p><p>“I assure you, your sister is in good hands.” Orion intercepted. He put on a charming smile, but Evie only looked at her older sister with disappointment and worry. </p><p>“I hardly believe that. You two have been necking over here the entire evening. No other suitors got to see you, Annie. It was our only chance! I got three promises for tea. What did you get?”</p><p>“Orion.” Anya said with confidence. Then, reached out to comfort her sister. As though she had won the prize, and Evie had not. </p><p>Evie pulled away. Angry now. “You’re being a child. If mother asks, I won’t lie to her. I can’t.”</p><p>“Please, Evie? Just for one night. I’m not through yet. Orion’s royalty. Tell Ma that he’s important, and she will understand.” Anya begged, but Evie looked dubious. </p><p>“Royalty? Here?” Evie shook her head. “I’ve heard of no Orion. Are you from around here?” She paused for effect, but Anya had a feeling her sister was already in a state of disbelief. </p><p>Always the logical one, Evie thought things through. Anya made decisions in split seconds. Her downfall. </p><p>“Out of town.” He cleared his throat, bringing Anya closer as a signal of protectiveness. </p><p>“Out of town. How convenient.” Evie said with a hint of sarcasm. She rolled her eyes. “You cannot stay up to all hours with a man. Unchaperoned.” She whispered the last part. Making sure no one was eavesdropping.</p><p>“We’re going to go for a brisk walk, and he’s going to drop me off. Aren’t you, Orion?” Anya asked, her eyes flickering between the two. She hoped this would go well. Otherwise, future interactions might be awkward. </p><p>Anastasia wanted this badly to work out. Her sister was her best friend. Evie’s opinion meant so much and so little in one night. It was hard to decipher, with Orion’s magnetism blinding her. </p><p>“Yes, I swear.” He nodded, looking serious. Serious enough to convince Evie. </p><p>The younger sister sighed. “Fine. I’ll cover, this once. Then, you write to our mother and go through the proper channels. This was your opportunity to socialize, Anya. We should both be home, asleep. Nothing good happens after midnight.”</p><p>Anya tried not to roll her eyes. Evelyn sounded just like their mother. She was always a goody-goody. The one with a pure heart and moral compass. Anastasia had other ideas. Other feelings about morality. She smiled sweetly and embraced her sister, who whispered her to be careful. Another warning sign that Anastasia ignored. There were many, this was her last chance to leave the party unscathed. </p><p>“Let’s go, Orion!” Anya squealed, and they were off. </p><p>The walk and kissing took three hours longer than the girl planned. She enjoyed the candlelight, and the servants did not kick them out until it was time to leave. They walked along the dirt road, Orion held a torch. Leading the way like a brave knight. Anya had so much energy she skipped next to him.</p><p>“I cannot wait for you to see our home.” She burst out with a laugh. “It’s glorious.”</p><p>“I cannot wait either, my love. Shall we take a short cut?” He looked mischievous, the twinkle in the shadow of the torch was not lost on Anya. She liked the mystery. The slight danger of going off with a stranger. </p><p>It was all so incredible. </p><p>They exchanged little and were silent. Much like earlier. Stolen kisses and exchanged longing looks were the currency between the pair. He was quiet, and she enjoyed that just fine. Anya took his hand as he led her through the woods. Was it getting colder, or was it her imagination? Orion had been so charming and carefree all night. Anya had gone on and on about her existence, but she knew next to nothing about this man. She assumed he was a good listener, but as they strayed from the path she knew so well, her heartbeat escalated. It thumped hard in her chest. </p><p>Something was wrong.  She needed to leave. Now. Soon. </p><p>“Orion, home is that way.” Anya said, pointing. Nerves making her mouth dry. She knew the trails by heart. It was her home, after all. Even in the moonlight, she recognized markers. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. Don’t you trust me? It’s just a tiny short cut.” He tugged her but Anya stayed put. </p><p>A coldness fell over her entire body. A shiver ran up her spine as a wind blew out the torch.</p><p>Now, it was only their breathing that she heard before making a run for it. </p><p>“Anya!” </p><p>“No. Please. Don’t hurt me, I - I don’t know what you want but my mother has money!” She yelled as she found herself cornered into a tree. The bark rubbed up against her dress and partially bare back. Scratching it. </p><p>What she thought was a dazzling risque look turned out to hurt her in the end. Her mother warned it might be too scandalous. Evelyn wore a much more conservative dress. Anya tried to focus on that as she faced her potential captor.</p><p>Orion removed the mask, tossing it aside. He ran a hand through his brown hair. Frustration dotting across his gorgeous features. He looked fed up. He spent so much time listening to this idiot girl babble. All. Night. He put up with the mortal women because they were his weakness. Docile, demure, silent. His favorite type. It made him salivate thinking about the fun they could have. Together. Mortals were like a pet to him. Objects to use. That is what differed him from his brother, Jareth. Who would not have chased this hard with physicality. He was much better with words. </p><p>Jareth didn’t know he was here. This was his dirty little secret. </p><p>“I don’t want your damn money, I want you, dear girl.” Orion whispered against her cheek, smelling her hair. The faint sniff was enough to make Anya tremble and squirm. He closed his eyes. Gods, when they did that - it was hardly fair, was it?</p><p>Instead of take the bait, he tried to stay rational. Not here. Not his turf. He needed to get to Cairavel. </p><p>He stepped back, and she took off running. Leaving behind a shoe. Enough for him to sniff with longing. He wanted to absorb her, and break her. Keep her locked away, like the other pretty mortals he found. Stragglers. Lost in their world. Wanting more. Anya was just like them.</p><p>“You want more, Anya. I can give you everything. I could make you my Queen.”</p><p>One sentence could change anyone’s fate. Anya took this as an omen for what was either to come, or never pass. </p><p>That made the girl stop in her tracks. In a clearing, she turned around.  Looking at her pursuer. The moon, covered by clouds, but it streamed down in a silver pool against her skin. Illuminating her copper colored curls. She was breathtaking. Orion admired her from the shadows as she looked for him. Her fear, he could feel it in the air like static electricity. It was addicting. His dark ways would be his downfall one day, but not now. He had so much power. Jareth was the loser, not him. Orion was going to be the Golden King, someday. </p><p>Now, he was the prince. He really was royal, but not in the mortal sense. Royalty spanned back centuries in his world. Many of his ancestors warned against going into the mortal realm. Using Occulus, his mirror that was an heirloom, he could spy on them. Find out where they were. Their life. Anya had been his prize for quite a while now. She did not know it. She was oblivious to his keen eye in the marketplace, or as the family went into town. Self absorbed in their own lives, their own narcissism. At least the fae knew they were petty, and cruel. Mortals always prized themselves on their morals. Their flaws. </p><p>No, Orion was better than them. He knew. He knew in that moment. In the pause, he’d go in for the kill. He’d grab her, and take them to Cairavel. </p><p>“Queen?” She could barely get out the words as Orion rushed toward her. Was he going to propose? No. Grabbing her body, he started carrying her toward the entrance to Cairavel. </p><p>She thought he was going to kill her, so Anya resisted. She kicked and screamed all the way to Cairavel. Kicking Orion in the face, which made him drop her mid-step. His original destination was the woods behind his castle. Within the Golden Realm. Safe. Instead, Anastasia ended up on the ground in a desert wasteland. </p><p>Not far from a certain Labyrinth. </p><p><em>Are you there? Anya? Anastasia?</em> </p><p>She could hear her sister’s voice, far away. It was a distant echo as she crawled toward some kind of metal glint at the edge of the horizon. Thirsty. Hungry. Unsure where she was. Where on earth was Orion? Why had he abandoned her? Granted, their love story was based on a house of cards. A lie. It was one magical evening that turned dark. He had dragged her here. Wherever it was. </p><p>When she got to the onyx colored gates, fear almost made her pass out again. She was so dehydrated, and drained. She needed something. Anything. When she got there, a girl in rags named Alyson greeted her. From there, Anastasia went through the Labyrinth. Dragging herself, starving. Ambition flowing through her veins. If Orion lived here, she was determined to find him. To get her life back. Take her rightful place as Queen. A promise was a promise. </p><p>Less of a promise, more of a phrase, but Anya had little time for semantics. She wanted to rule the lands. This was not Junipa, but maybe she was in an outlier somewhere. She had been dropped from - somewhere. It wasn’t like her world, that much she gathered from the ash rain and uncomfortable conditions. The stragglers in rags, and filth. It wasn’t easy to see, but she managed. </p><p>This was her fresh start. Away from an over the top mother, and a sister who wished to be her. </p>
<hr/><p>The ambition was enough of a driving force for her to continue through the Labyrinth. It was a slow trek, because she was not prepared. No food, no water. Ugly creatures - trolls? - came to offer some water, but Anya had scared them off. Screaming, terrified. Now, no one came for days. She wondered if this was hell. Had Orion killed her and moved on to kill her family? Anya was unsure of their fate. It did matter, in the back of her mind, but the here and now told her to keep going. </p><p>She made it to a clearing with a fountain. Dehydrated, desperate for liquid to quench her ever growing thirst, Anya ignored the signs. The red flag. The thought in the back of her mind that this may be a trick. She had not seen anyone in days, and now she found water! It had to be a good omen. She was all about signs from above. The Gods were smiling down on her. That’s what this gift was in the form of water. It would allow her to carry onward. </p><p>Close to dropping like a fly, Anya managed to climb into the fountain in her dirty ballgown. Caked with dirt, and grime. She landed in the water and took some into her mouth, but felt nothing. Then, darkness. Was her nightmare over? She found herself waking up in the twin bed adjacent to her sister’s, across the room. A large window between them, sunlight streaming in. Was it dawn? Yes. </p><p>It must have been a bad dream. Orion, the ball - the Labyrinth, all of it. Relief flooded her senses. It was such a welcome sight to see their beds, Anya ran her hand over the fabric. Obsessed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Usually her sister had to haul Anya out of bed, which was the odd part. No one was here to wake her. </p><p>“Mother, Evie, I’m home!” She called to someone - anyone. It came out a hoarse whisper. No one would be able to hear her. </p><p>She flung open the door of her bedroom, determined. Finding the energy to search for her mother and sister. Family. Kin. The ones she could trust most in this world. She’d apologize profusely. Right her wrongs. Complete Evelyn’s chores for a year, or more. Whatever it took. </p><p>Except, the door led out into what appeared to be tunnels of rushing water. It shocked Anastasia so much, she slammed the door shut. Not before someone stepped through. An old deformed woman, hobbling. Bags to the ceiling of useless items. Trinkets. Anya would have admired them, but she was so terrified she grew silent. Backing up into the edge of her sister’s bed. The wardrobe across from the beds flew open. </p><p>The Junk Lady started piling clothes onto Anastasia’s hands. She tried to refuse politely, at first. A no thank you here, an excuse me ma’am there. Her mother taught her to be polite, after all. Have manners. When it became clear something was wrong with the lady, Anya dropped the clothes through her hand. </p><p>“You must take it all, dear!” </p><p>The chirping happiness of the woman turned demonic in nature. Darkness flooding her bedroom, the water sloshing in. Breaking down the door. The room was filling like a giant bath tub. The pair dueled as Anya tried to swim away from the crazy woman. </p><p>Her mouth was slack open. Still screaming in the water. It was horrifying. Her form changed, and Anastasia knew she needed to get out of she’d drown. She kicked the demon away, only for it to grab her foot. Anya went one way, out the door, but her foot went another. </p><p>Then, a sharp tug. Someone was pulling her out of this nightmare. But - </p><p>Gasp. Anya spit out water, a dark skinned girl with a mess of pink hair loomed over her. There was a burst of stars in Anya’s vision, and then she doubled over with pain. Her ankle was swelling. Thumping with such pain she’d never experienced before. Sure, she’d twist it and ice it on occasion, but this was a clean break. She heard the snap. That evil woman broke her ankle! </p><p>“I - I need help - “ Anastasia gasped for air, her voice coming out a flat hiss now. </p><p>“Alyson.”</p><p>“Alyson. Can you help me?”</p><p>The girl in rags looked anxious. As though someone were listening in. She looked to the skies, which were blood red. It was raining soot, or ash? Anya did not know. It was bothersome. Her dress looked like a dark sapphire that faded to black because of the ludicrous weather here. </p><p>“Please, please. I need assistance. <em>Please</em>. I’ll do anything.”</p><p>That was it. Alyson put a hand on Anya and transported them to the castle.</p>
<hr/><p>Besides one Sera Williams, Anya Rhodes was the only other mortal to make it as far as the fountain. The rest were either skeletons, or alive long enough to beg for help. It depended on if Jareth had been feeling merciful. Not all the time, but enough for him to realize the mortals were lost. Not a lot of mortals landed in his domain, a majority went to the Golden Realm or woodlands. The barrier did not leak into the Labyrinth, as some may have theorized. </p><p>He assumed as much when Alyson rushed a mortal with matted red hair in a ball gown, into his throne room. They landed on the black marble floor with an echoing thud. Alyson had a soft heart. Jareth had been watching Anya a while. She was strange, but enjoyable. She made it to the fountain, but had a set back. She wouldn’t have been able to hobble the rest of the way like that.</p><p>“Jareth!” </p><p>The Goblin King waited a beat before allowing someone below his rank to summon him. He flew down the grand staircase in a flurry, as though concerned. He wasn’t. The girl was in a terrible state. Panicked, gasping for water and food. Jareth would feed her and turn her back to the barrier. It was the least he could do. He wasn’t a monster. </p><p>Like his brother. </p><p>He had to remind himself of this as he and Aly transported Anastasia to quarters. </p><p>“She didn’t make it past the fountain.” Alyson said, breathless. “I had no choice, Sire.”</p><p>“Understood. You are dismissed. Send Ink to bring me a basin, towels, and boil water.”</p><p>Anya had never seen someone command such power as Jareth. Respect, and power, despite being harsh to deal with. That was an understatement. She had to have a goblin help her as she shook out of the gown and into a night clothes. Her ankle throbbed. It was getting harder to walk. Jareth brought her food, and water. She expected him to set it manually and waited, wincing as he approached.</p><p>“What is it, girl?”</p><p>“I - aren’t you going to snap it back in place?”</p><p>“No.” He said quietly, giving her a cloth to bite on. </p><p>Jareth wasn’t a liar. He wasn’t going to touch her body, but with a focused glance and incantation, he snapped her ankle back in place. Using magic. The screams and whimpers made him fidget. Uncomfortable. Flashbacks of similar sounds associated with his brother made him want to break everything in existence. Jareth had to bring himself back to reality, he blinked. Ink brought broth and a sleeping tea to help Anya stop crying. </p><p>He went to work. It took hours, by candlelight, to mend her break. The water witch did quite a number. It wasn’t just the ankle, but a few other bones in the leg were not in good condition. Anya was smart to ask for help. It was hard for mortals to do that. Hell, fae were prideful too. They all had flaws, but Jareth knew how to conceal his issues and negotiate. Anya was not here for free. He intended to use her. </p><p>“Ink.”</p><p>“Yes - Master?”</p><p>It was dawn. Early. Jareth wiped away the sweat on his brow. </p><p>“Put Anya in the smallest servant’s quarters until I’m ready to see her. Lock her in there. Bring little food, and water. Starve her out again. I need her at her wit’s end to negotiate.”</p><p>Jareth looked down at the sleeping woman and nodded. He made a good call. He wasn’t about to let her into his world. Getting close wasn’t an option. It only led to pain. From experience, Jareth had to treat this like business. Like a transaction. Anya would have to pay for his kindness. For his mercy. </p><p>Ink transported Anya in a bit of an old wheelbarrow. She was knocked out thanks to the tea. She woke up in a much smaller room made out of stone with a bed, dresser, tiny basin and chamber pot. One window, looking out into nothing because it was that small. Anya groaned into the wall. Ink brought her full food and water for  two days. Pushing slosh through the little hole in the door. Then, it started to become broth and tea. Then, crumbs. Nothing. She needed some kind of energy to heal. </p><p>Being isolated like this, without Jareth’s care or concern, infuriated her. He saved her! How could he leave her like this, to die? Anastasia never thought the time would come. She expected to be swept away by Jareth, due to her experience with Orion at first. Of course, it grew more toxic, but one could hope. How did Jareth fit into this world?</p><p>She leaned her head against the door and knocked twice for Ink. It was faint, but there. She needed some kind of food. Her vision began to blur. She came to Jareth dehydrated. Without any nutrients in her system. Her mind felt muddled. Her breathing came out more akin to a panting dog’s when Ink knocked back. </p><p>“I need to - to speak to him.” Anya mumbled, sighing. A heavy sigh of defeat. </p><p>“Right away.” Ink said, and promptly left to retrieve his Master. </p><p>It took longer than Anya realized. She almost fell asleep waiting for the Goblin King to find time in what she only imagined was a fake busy schedule. To come see the likes of her. In her former position, she was above servants, but in this world she was nothing. Dirt. She had great respect for Ink. He whispered to her just to give Master time. Anya tried, but Jareth held a grudge like the worst of them. She needed this. </p><p>“Yes, Anya?” Jareth leaned against the door, his tone bored. Outside the door, he had Ink work in cutting his cuticles. The sharp snapping sound is what grounded the girl. </p><p>“I need to come out. To eat, to live.” Anya said, her voice a hoarse whisper. “Please, Jareth.”</p><p>“I need you to pay for your time here.” Jareth said with a cool tone of confidence. Almost arrogance. He had no other playthings, why make this easy?</p><p>Anya groaned, shoving her head into her hands. Wanting to scream, but she had little energy to do so. She felt dizzy sitting upright. It had been several days to two weeks since she came into Jareth’s quarters. Since he healed her. She had to weakly change her own bandages, thanks to Ink’s kindness. He brought her bandages and warm water. A little extra sometimes for her to drink. Anastasia would never snitch on Ink. He was keeping her alive. That loyalty no one could buy, not even Jareth. Certainly not Orion. </p><p>He cleared his throat, waiting. It felt like an eternity. “I do not have all day, girl. Spit it out.”</p><p>“How do you expect me to pay for my time here when I came, injured? I required assistance. I received help, and got thrown into a cell. Like a prisoner. That’s not right, Jareth. I wasn’t even supposed to be here. I was supposed to be with Orion.” </p><p>More silence. Jareth almost stopped breathing. What luck. His older brother had tried bringing another mortal girl into the realm. For torture. If Anya thought this was the worst she could experience, she was clearly misguided. Orion was not the golden God he made everyone think he was. His advisors had their heads so far up his ass, they wouldn’t be able to breathe right. Orion was controlling. Jareth was manipulative, there was a difference. </p><p>“Oh, really? You managed to get here all on your own. Couldn’t find your way in a place that doesn’t belong to you?’ Jareth scoffed. “After everything, you cannot expect me to let you leave without doing something for me.”</p><p>Anya sighed. “What do I have to do?”</p><p>Jareth ran a hand through his hair. “My brother is a liar. He may have seemed available for a mistress.” He used his words carefully. He did not want to insult Anya, but the type of mortals Orion stalked were beyond weak. Not that smart, but it seemed his brother chose wrong this time. </p><p>“A mistress?” Anya scowled. </p><p>Oh. He hit a nerve. Jareth tried to backtrack. This was business, after all. He couldn’t treat her like crap the whole time. He needed to make her think she was important, or else he’d get nowhere. It was rare mortals fell into his lap like this. Who did not know him, his story, or his kind.</p><p>“I mean, he lied about his availability. He found you at a party, yes? He stalks girls at local frivolous parties every once a millennia. Perhaps he’s been returning more often now.” Jareth sighed.</p><p>“How would you know what he gets up to?” Anastasia snapped. </p><p>“I’m his brother.” Jareth shrugged. “I know Orion like the back of my hand. Most fae like him, entitled and overconfident are not terribly clever. His behavior is predictable. I know he likes to go to parties in Junipa because I’ve tried to stop him. He did not listen, and banished me here.”</p><p>“Oh.” Anya grew quiet, feeling guilt for snapping at Jareth. Her wits were not about her at the moment. She could feel sleep wanting to take over, but she fought to stay awake. </p><p>“I warned him to stay away, but he has an obsession. He wants to utilize mortals, make them slaves.” Jareth shuddered. He’d never want that fate for anyone. He remembered what he saw right before banishment and it would forever haunt him. Orion was not to be trusted. </p><p>Neither was he, but he considered himself to be the lesser of two evils. </p><p>“He’s to be married to Princess Amaryllis. She’s ruler of the Half Fae Kingdom to the south of Orion’s Golden Realm. To solidify ties between them, so they can fight against the Skinwalker and Wolf Klan Kingdom.” Jareth explained. “It’s a match of advantage, not of passion. If you could convince the humble princess not to marry my dear older brother, I would appreciate it. The last thing our realm needs is peace.” Jareth shook his head.</p><p>Peace meant it’d make it ten times harder to smuggle his spies into other Kingdoms. There were neutral zones. Witches that lived on their own. The Selkie Kingdom, and Fantasia but it wasn’t easy to get into places. Changelings were not always trusted. Sending a mortal pretending to need asylum as a half fae, that would tug right at Amaryllis’ heart strings. She was known for her mercy. Enough so that her people nearly revolted every time there was a war. She refused to take sides or put more funds into the military. She was keeping her dowry for her future children, and match. </p><p>It was selfish, really. Orion and Jareth’s ancestors were the ones that had sealed Gods away. They were pure fae. Not half. It did not matter much to Jareth, but Amaryllis was adamant about equality. She would take in Anya without blinking an eye. It was the perfect plan.</p><p>“I have to convince her not to marry Orion?”</p><p>“Yes.” Jareth said. “Should be easy, considering he was stalking you. Entrapped you. Made you feel like he cared when all he wanted was to use you. Like a pawn.”</p><p>“Isn’t that what you want to do?” Anastasia pointed out, a bit frustrated. What was the point? She tried to rub her temples, but ended up dazed against the door. Like an exhausted statue. </p><p>“Not exactly. If you do this, you will be high up in the Fae Kingdom universe. Revered. Important. Amaryllis will trust you and make you her second hand woman. No doubt about it. She’s bound to find you charming. Clever. Observant.” Jareth tried throwing out compliments. He knew Anya from looking into Occulus. She wanted the world to see her. </p><p>She wanted opportunity. Well, here it was, knocking at her door.</p><p>“If I do this, I am free of all debt from you?”</p><p>“Yes.” Jareth nodded, and he meant it. He did not have time to tangle himself in a mortal’s wellbeing. Once she got to Amaryllis, she was the half fae’s problem. </p><p>Making his brother’s life miserable was part of this. His father wanted nothing more than this match before he died. Orion no doubt felt the pressure building of the upcoming nuptials. Anya could stop it all, in a matter of weeks. With one conversation. </p><p>Anya took time to digest this while Jareth gave her a proper meal. She bathed and dressed. Allowing Ink inside to treat her injuries. She thought over the negotiation all day, and all night. Sleeping on it. Waking up with the sun behind the window coming in slivers over her chambers, she knew the answer. She’d be no one’s puppet, or pawn. She would do Jareth’s plan, but she intended on doing much more than convincing Amaryllis. </p><p>Gaining her strength, Jareth helped her craft a story. A sob story. Crafting a tale of injustice. Mean old Jareth locked her away and she escaped by the skin of her teeth. Begging for asylum. Jareth used the last of his magic to send Anastasia Rhodes to the outskirts of Kingdom Valor. He’d have to save his energy, because Orion took away his ability to teleport for too long out of the Labyrinth. </p><p>Their tether was too strong. Jareth’s ideal was to kill his brother in cold blood, but they could not harm one another. </p><p>
  <em>Mother made it so. </em>
</p><p>The words of his brother when they were children echoed in his mind as he watched Anya through his mirror shard. She’d do him proud. She was quite an actress. Clever, too. Jareth had all the faith in the world this would work. </p><p>In the end, she’d betray him, but this was the first and last time he’d fully trust a mortal to do his bidding. </p><p>No, he did not want his brother dead yet. Jareth was having too much fun toying with Orion and his plaything. </p><p>Little did Anya know, leaving Jareth the Goblin King was only the beginning of her story in Cairavel. She intended to step on skulls to get where she wanted to be. One way or another. </p><p>All in good time, as they say. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. As Above So Below</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Endless convene to speak about taking their rightful place in the realm. Sera and Jareth have their first meeting, and true power is shown. Who will come out of this alive? Sera realizes she is stronger than she knows.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Morpheus, or Dream waited in his war room. His realm could be whatever he desired.  Sometimes it was a castle’s chamber with open windows. Showing images of a gorgeous night’s sky, velvet couches so cozy to sit in. Mist. Fog. A dizzy dreamlike state. Not that he needed sleep, but he had a lavish bed with hundreds of pillows to keep company. It helped him think. </p><p>Right now it was a large table the size of a king’s dining table. A place for each of his siblings. Destruction, Destiny, Desire, Despair, and Death. Him included, it was six. Used to be seven. Their fallen sister in arms, Delirium, stared at him. Her portrait above the fireplace glittered to life. Showing off the girl with platinum hair with edges of colors, and the widest of grins. She changed on a whim, but her nature was not forgotten to Dream. Mania would never get left behind. </p><p>He sat at the table, waiting with his head in one hand. Lazy. He sent out the siren what felt like eons ago. In reality, it may have been a few moments. The head of the table, reserved for Destiny. Potmos would have preferred it that way. Smelling of sandalwood and an excitement in the air, he came through the window of Dream’s realm. </p><p>“Brother.” Potmos said. He was dark skinned, bald, and often resembled a monk in some respects. He was blind and wore a bright orange and scarlet tunic robe, and sandals. </p><p>He always preferred mountains, and isolated places. Where no one showed up. He went to several monasteries and temples throughout his lifetime. Assimilating. Destiny, besides Desire had the most detailed look into mortals. Well, except for Death, but she got the worst part. Seeing someone’s end. Not their beginning, or journey. That was all Destiny. </p><p>The white irises would have been unsettling, but Dream got used to his brother’s nature. He allowed Potmos to find his seat, settling his hand carved cane down next to him. A bird had been on his shoulder. A familiar. It flew off once it knew Destiny was safe.</p><p>“Waiting on the others?” Destiny asked, sniffing the air. </p><p>“Yes, they’re late.” Morpheus muttered.</p><p>Candles were lit on either side of the room, but the walls were black. When Death showed up, the candles almost blew out. She lurked in the shadows and slithered out. In all black robes, her hair a shining black to match. If it were not for her eyes, one might assume she was in the shadows. Her macabre nature was self explanatory. Without fanfare, she sat at the right of Destiny and removed her hood. She was pale, almost translucent. </p><p>“Sister.” Morpheus greeted, and Teleute nodded. Grave. Serious. A twinkle of a smile emerged in her eyes, which meant she was paying attention. </p><p>“This better be important.” A voice boomed from the window, and in climbed Destruction. </p><p>He was pale, and had hair the color of a blazing flame. Copper, and gorgeous. The hair matched his personality. Unbridled, unforgiving, and confident. Honest. He lived to fight in battles, or watch conflict unfold. He hated coming to these meetings, but Morpheus knew it was a necessity. Dressed in combat ready attire, Olethros stomped to his seat. Farther from Death, and Destiny.</p><p>“Yes, quite.” Dream nodded, waving a hand. Wine sat at every place setting. It calmed Destruction and provided a good distraction. It kept the hot head quiet. For now. </p><p>“Honestly, Morpheus.” Desire or Epithumia drawled from the corner of the room, sauntering out into view. “If you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do was ask.” She smirked. </p><p>Desire could come to anyone as what they desired. For the most part, a woman befitted her in certain situations. Wearing a clinging gown that was low cut, her brown hair was silky and curled to her shoulders. She had curves and long legs for days. Morpheus would have found it irresistible, if she weren’t his sister. </p><p>“Now, now Desire. Sit.” Morpheus chuckled.</p><p>She nodded and sat down. There was one last place for her twin, Despair. Aponoia was not known for being on time. She spent most of her days staring into the mirrors of other’s lives. Her realm was like a black and white portrait. Windows with blown curtains everywhere, leading into several rooms. Showing mirrors reflecting the downtrodden. When they were at rock bottom. It made her thrive. </p><p>All the Endless had their weak spots. For Morpheus, it was dreams. He used dreams of others to get closer to mortals. Fae. Whatever suited him. Unlike most in Cairavel, Dream and his siblings had access to both the mortal world and Cairavel. Limited, but there. </p><p>They weren’t all assembled, of course. One key member was absent. Delirium. </p><p>A thin and gaunt woman appeared through the mirror in the corner. She had cropped hair at the jaw, and was nothing like her twin. She had an air of unforgivable sadness. Each sibling had their domain. Despair’s was sadness, and that emotion stayed on her like a scent. She looked fixated on thoughts as she shuffled toward her seat. An apologetic look crossed her face when looking to Morpheus. As if to say she was sorry, and with one nod he forgave her. </p><p>They all had their own lives to get back to. It was not long ago that they broke free of their chains. Well, partly. </p><p>“Thank you all for coming. Before I begin, let’s hold up a glass for our lost sister.” Morpheus held up a glass and made a toast. The others followed without hesitation. They might all be different, but one thing was clear.</p><p>Without Delirium, the energy shifted. There was Morpheus and his depressing outfits and sodding attitude. Destiny was the eldest and had that elder look about him. Calm. Death was silent, but sturdy. Gave her thoughts when it mattered most. Destruction was an opinionated hot head who always voted on conflict. Desire only wanted to get closer to those she did not understand. Despair was at her wits end most of the time. Feeling torn between rock bottom and a world untouched. Delirium or Mania added so much to their group. Without her, who were they?</p><p>Dream knew he had to pick up the mantle and try to gather them together. Mania would have wanted it that way.</p><p>“Lost but never forgotten.” Destiny pointed out, taking a swig of the wine. It tasted unique to each sibling. For him, it was like the monk’s home made wine. At the mountain tops above Junipa. </p><p>Each of them had either assimilated well with mortals, or stayed in their own little world. Morpheus had his foot in each base, firmly. Cairavel was of more importance to him. Where Sera Williams resided this very moment. </p><p>“Here here!” Desire nodded, taking a drink. Despair followed suit after her twin nudged her. Trying to get Aponoia involved a little more in social affairs. </p><p>It was not easy, bringing them here, but they all knew obligation trumped obsession. </p><p>“Amen.” Morpheus murmured, staring at her portrait and taking a shaky breath.</p><p>“The loss of Mania was tragic. A true loss in our world.” Morhpeus began, taking his seat. When he sat down, different foods appeared at the table.</p><p>Though referred to by many names, the Endless were older than any of the Gods that the people of Junipa worshipped. Long ago. The seven of them and their parents, Night and Time, ruled all. Until other Gods began appearing. Then, those Gods created Fae and Cairavel. No longer seeing a need for them, they were banished to their own realms. Left with sigils to remind them of their time in the other world. </p><p>Except, Delirium never returned. </p><p>The Gods could not find her. She left the Endless and her sigil remained with Dream to this day. He held the ribbon bracelet she used. It was glowing, iridescent in nature. She had begun as Delight. Then, shifted away from Destiny and turned into Delirium. </p><p>Leaving her siblings. It took a toll on them all. </p><p>“As we know, Delirium disappeared from the former Gods. The Fae destroyed most of them, except for a few exiled. The Golden King put the Gods in their place. The way they did to us. We broke free.” Morpheus grinned and his siblings all responded with joy. They made it out from beneath the Gods thumb.</p><p>“Let us all remember, Delirium disappeared. For a human.” Death reiterated, and Desire shrugged.</p><p>“Maybe the love was real, for her.” Desire argued. “We know no other intimacy than the love of our family. I know I want more than that.”</p><p>“She made her bed, she lied in it.” Destruction grumbled. “I see no reason why we pour a drink in her honor. She was manic. All over the place. Then she finds a human.” He sneered. “She cloaks herself. Changes everything, then has children.” He rolled his eyes. “She lived out her days the way she wanted. We should move on.”</p><p>Destiny cleared his throat. “Delirium got reeled in by Cal Williams. He does not have the best past, or destiny. He will drink himself to death. It is clear that Delirium - or Honora, as she was called to mortals - left an imprint on lives. Like ours.” </p><p>“I miss her.” Aponoia admitted in a quiet voice, looking at the table without meeting anyone’s gaze. “She brought life to everything.”</p><p>“She betrayed us!” Destruction roared, causing candles to go out and fire to flare in his eyes. </p><p>Morpheus scowled. Destiny slammed down his cane to quiet Death who was about to jump across the table at her hot head of a brother. Though Olethros had a point, she was not going to hear a bad thing about Delirium. In her eyes, Mania was the life force of the Endless. Destruction allowed emotion to blind him. Rage. </p><p>“Enough.” Destiny whispered, making Destruction back down. </p><p>“She made her decisions, yes, but she knew she had limited time.” Death brought up. “I tried convincing her to come back. Morpheus did. Aponoia did. We all tried.” She sighed, brushing the dark hair out of her eyes. Despite watching others and becoming her own version of the Grim Reaper, Death had a lot to bring to the table. </p><p>Thoughts other than macabre musings. </p><p>“She did not want anything to do with us after a certain point.” Aponoia mumbled. </p><p>“Can’t blame her, we’re one dysfunctional lot.” Desire piped up, which made everyone laugh. </p><p>“I understand, she hurt us.” Morpheus tried to bring the conversation back his way. He took a drink of wine and continued. “What she did was tragic. She became Delirium, left us, and then shacked up with a human.”</p><p>“Yeah, what’s the real reason we’re here then. Not to hash out old war stories.” Destruction huffed. </p><p>“No, not quite.” Dream forced a smile, then put the glorious sigil on the table. It gleamed in candlelight. </p><p>Each Endless pocketed their own sigil. Destiny’s was a book and cane that he brought with him. Death’s was an ankh pendant around her neck. Destruction’s was a sword that always came strapped to his side. Despair’s was a ring with a hook. Desire’s was a glass heart around her neck. Dream’s was an old helm but sometimes he had a miniature hourglass. Delirium’s had ribbons of color twisted together into a bracelet. </p><p>When one of them wished to go into their own realm or another’s, they touched their Sigil. They always had it on their person. Delirium abandoned her sigil. She gave up the power of a God, for a human. Humbling, but disastrous in Morpheus’ eyes.</p><p>“Where’d you get that?” Death asked, breathless. </p><p>“It showed up when we got locked away. I found it in my realm. She grew weak because she gave up all power as Delirium.”</p><p>“Gave it up, or someone took it away.” Destiny theorized. “Why else would her sigil come to you?”</p><p>“That was my thought.” Dream admitted. “It seemed like she had walked away. We all tried to convince her, but she did not outright say no. She said it was because of her family.” His lips pressed into a thin line, recalling her words. It was like a slap to the face.</p><p>They were her true family. </p><p>“Do you think someone got to her before we got banished?” Desire murmured.</p><p>“A Fae? The only one powerful enough was King Aurelius. Orion’s father.” Destiny said, looking down and touching his book as a reminder. “He had the power of the Gods on his side through ancestry. He had weapons that locked away the Gods. He could have taken away Delirium’s sigil.”</p><p>“Making her weaker, and then watched her perish.” Death growled, a bit angry at this thought. </p><p>Destruction tapped a hand to his sword. “Where do we go? Cairavel?”</p><p>“We can’t storm the barricade. We need to keep a low profile.” Morpheus argued. “They cannot know we’re back. Not until we hold all the cards. All the power.”</p><p>“How do you suggest we do this?” Aponoia questioned, meeting Dream’s gaze this time. Her eyes laced with trust. Loyalty. </p><p>“Her bloodline.” Morpheus nodded. “She has a daughter, and son out there. We get their blood and use that combined with Delirium’s sigil to bring her back.”</p><p>“Would it be her?”</p><p>“No, her essence.”</p><p>“Where are you going with this?” Destiny said. Processing his brother's theory.</p><p>“We’d make one of them Delirium. Make them one of us, and take over Cairavel. Junipa. Rule as the Gods did. Bring in as many exiled as we can on our side. There are some elementals left. Hadrian, God of the Flame for example.” Morpheus nodded. </p><p>He hated Hadrian, but he needed to bring the idiot up for this instance. Make it seem like he had recruitment in mind.</p><p>“It’d be dangerous. Who knows what could happen.” Destruction sighed. Then laughed, a booming laugh that echoed across the room. “I’m in!”</p><p>Death held up a hand. “As intrigued as I am to have two possibilities at my doorstep, I am uncertain how this solves our problem.”</p><p>“Her essence will go into them. They will change. Their hair, their personality. It will shift. I’ve read up on this. I have witches helping me.” Dream explained. </p><p>Aponoia nodded in agreement. She had been privy to some of his thoughts on this but kept quiet for his sake. This was his moment.</p><p>Desire raised her eyebrows. “Witches? Ap, you knew about this?” She frowned at her twin and sighed. </p><p>“Morpheus' cause is a valiant one. We deserve a Delirium. Why not her next of kin? When she left her sigil, she turned mortal.” Aponoia nodded. “Her hair did not have the same Ombre color. Her daughter is the spitting image of Mania. If we convince Sera, we can have our girl back. I know it.”</p><p>Death and Desire seemed on the fence. They stayed quiet as Destruction nodded in agreement with his sister Aponoia. </p><p>“Though Mania does not deserve a second go in my eyes, we deserve to rule.” Destruction said, confident. “We will have our youngest and best mind back. Helping us stay grounded. As crazy as she was, Delirium was the glue that held us together, and I miss that presence.”</p><p>They all had to nod in agreement on that. </p><p>“It will take magic and our combined forces to do this.” Destiny added, in an ominous tone. “We know not what we are getting into, but I can say the outcomes do not look good. For either Toby, or his sister. They have great power in them, but untouched. If they do this, it will change the course of our fates. Good, bad, or otherwise. I am uncertain. Morpheus, do you trust these witches?”</p><p>Morpheus paused, then nodded. “I do. I’ve been going to them for a while. Since we arrived back on the scene. Some are even in Junipa.” </p><p>Hildegard, the woman he scared, ended up becoming a fierce ally. After twisting her arm a bit about Sera. </p><p>“Wow.” Desire nodded. “I am all for getting my dear sister back, but I hope you know what you are making us embark on. Some of us have other tasks and interests.”</p><p>“Sleeping with everyone in sight hardly counts as an interest.” Destruction retorted, and Desire kicked him under the table. He hissed in reply. </p><p>“Now, now. I agree.” Dream held up his hands. “I am the first to get caught up in my obsessions.” His rage war with Hadrian came to mind, but it was only a pastime. </p><p>After all, exiled elemental Gods could relate to the Endless. There were only a handful of them hiding within Junipa and Cairavel. Under the fae and mortal’s noses. Morpheus knew he could ban them together. Maybe. It all depended on timing. First, he’d need to rally his troops and then convince Sera. Luckily, Toby was a good fall back. Either would do. A twelve year old boy was a lot easier to convince. </p><p>“I have to rally some others. Elementals left behind in the fray of the Gods leaving.” Morpheus murmured. “Once I do that, I will try to get enough stamina to go to Cairavel and confront Sera.”</p><p>“May we reconvene once you recruit these exiled ones?” Desire inquired, tilting her head. “We need to vote on who is best suited to go to Delirium’s offspring.” She did not use their names, and Morpheus did not expect her to. Desire was keen on protecting herself, never getting too caught up in the literal lust of mortals.</p><p>“Sounds reasonable.” Death concurred. </p><p>Destiny used his cane as a makeshift gavel to signify the end of their meeting. </p><p>Though many had reservations, Death and Destruction left on decent terms with everyone. Desire left after rubbing her glass heart with longing. She had left someone behind she needed to see. Morpheus did not wish to get in her way and saluted. Leaving Aponoia and Potmos in the room with Dream. </p><p>“That went as well as expected.” Aponoia spoke, relief washing over her that it was the three of them now. Desire overshadowed so many meetings. She was trying to act protective, but Despair could take care of herself. </p><p>“Well, I did the best I could to remain objective.” Destiny added, standing. “I appreciate the two of you warning me ahead of time. I’ve looked into the witches, and I believe their intentions are true. To help, and not hinder. If it changes, if I see danger brewing in this little mission of yours, Morpheus - I will order you to shut it down. Not ask.” Destiny said, gathering his sigils. </p><p>“What exiled are there still?” Aponoia asked, curious. </p><p>Morpheus blew air out from his lips in thought. “Hadrian, God of Flame. Oriana, demigod of Flora. Phoebus God of the Wild Hunt. Ariadne Goddess of the Sea. I’ve been keeping tabs on them. Outlawed by the Gods for one reason or another. Left behind after Aurelius took out their kin. They have reason to want power again. It’s limited, like our. Together as one, we can unite and take back what’s ours. Junipa. Cairavel.”</p><p>“Four elements. Fitting.” Destiny nodded.</p><p>“In one way or another. There might be a trickster God out there, too, I hear rumors.” Morpheus shrugged. “Not much of a problem for me right now.”</p><p>“Good to see you all. See you when I can.” Destiny sent a warm smile their way, tapping his staff against the wall. A portal opened up out of pure stone. The warm light of a sunset radiated from within his tunnel. Signifying the mountains above Junipa. </p><p>His favorite retreat. </p><p>“Bye, brother.” Aponoia waved. The portal closed and she found herself getting up.</p><p>“Tell me you can stay.” Morpheus asked, running a hand through his curls. </p><p>He and Despair got on well. She saw his side of things without judgment. For being so sad, she was a good listener. Morpheus liked rolling around ideas with his sister. While they sat on his fancy velvet couches, wet cloths over their faces as though they had no time for anyone else. He enjoyed their time together. </p><p>Aponoia looked with longing at her mirror of fog and sadness, then nodded. “All right. I have all the time in the world for you, Morpheus.. My favorite brother.” She chuckled.</p><p>He put an arm around her and walked her down the corridor into his drawing room.</p>
<hr/><p>Sera felt like royalty, despite her creeping concerns about the surroundings. After her bath, she consumed her weight in food, drink, and passed out. Sleeping through the night into the next day. Ink disturbed her to take away plates of food. Sera was not apologetic. She needed the energy. To keep her wits about her. She refused to allow Jareth to persuade her, but her quarters were terribly nice. Her bed, she never wished to leave it, but had to at some point. </p><p>She stepped into a hunter green day-gown with long sleeves and a modest neckline. Sera laced up her boots and plaited her hair. She did not dare let it down in the presence of someone like Jareth. He kidnapped her brother. He did not deserve to see her like that. Not only that, but in her world being alone with a man was forbidden without a chaperone. </p><p>She wouldn't let her guard down. Alyson warned her. Ludo warned her. Jareth could not be trusted. At all costs, she needed to fight for her and Toby’s freedom. Right now, she was a comfortable prisoner. </p><p>Jareth had a spread laid out for her when she arrived on his balcony. It was next to his chambers. Down below, changelings played in their designated courtyard. Toby’s laugh echoed, and Sera had to force herself not to rush down to him. Embrace him. Apologize. No doubt Toby had his own thoughts about her arrival. Sera had a feeling she’d be outnumbered if she outright dragged Toby away. Jareth was a charmer. He knew how to persuade. </p><p>Lucky for Sera, she was resilient. </p><p>“Sarah, my darling. Sit.” Jareth swept a hand out in a grand gesture before him as Sera took her seat. </p><p>Ink poured them tea that smelled like home. It made Sera take a sip in an instant, before questioning if she should. Hell, she had eaten everything thus far without issue. Ink was the true hero. He led the other goblins in cleaning up for all the chambers, and the changeling’s bunks. It could not have been easy, or pleasant. Sera nodded in gratitude toward the goblin. She had apologized when she was coherent enough, before sleep. She and Ink were on good enough terms now. </p><p>Did she trust him? No. She didn’t trust any of Jareth’s little spies. Alyson and Anya, she was still mulling it over. Ludo was her only true ally. </p><p>“It’s Sera, but you knew that.” She quipped, setting her tea cup down. Jareth’s set was black marble with gold rims. Fitting, for his personality. </p><p>In another life, she would have found it beautiful. Endearing, but not now. </p><p>“Did I? I don’t recall you introducing yourself to me.” Jareth pointed out, shrugging. “I’ve come to my own conclusions about you, Miss Williams.”</p><p>“Oh, have you?” Sera snorted, shaking her head. “You have a lot of nerve for a fae.”</p><p>“Fae King.” Jareth corrected, eyes darkening a little at her bold choice of phrasing. He had a bit of a smirk on his face as he took a sip of tea, before replying. “For a human who just found out about our realm, you do have a snap judgment of us. I am banished, dear Sarah.” </p><p>Sera took a bite of a tea cake and allowed it to melt in her mouth. She did not bother correcting him. Everyone here was in on the joke. Sure, her mother made a mistake in naming her. Out of drowsiness, her father may have heard the wrong name. Who could know. It bristled her only a little. Most of her attention on the courtyard down below. Yet, Jareth’s obvious fascination with her did not go unnoticed. </p><p>“I wonder why.” She quipped, eyes narrowing like his. A mimic. A challenge. </p><p>“No need to bore you with the details.” Jareth uttered, more to himself than to her. He finished his meal and gave a look to Ink. The goblin began clearing plates before Sera could finish.</p><p>She was his pawn, nothing more, nothing less. </p><p>“Jareth! I wasn’t done.” Sera protested, the plate of delicious cake an imprint in her mind. She could not recall the lost time she had something so decadent. The fae liked their sweets, and teas. That much she put together. </p><p>“Not my issue.” The Goblin King said, rising from his chair. Sera followed, frowning. </p><p>“Right, I’m your prisoner. Not your equal.” Sera folded her arms, leaning against the balcony. As many have done, she imagined, or not? Jareth did not seem the type to have guests. </p><p>Jareth ran a hand through his golden hair. He had stubble on his chin already since Anya shaved it. He missed his longer tussles, but it was necessary. To appear human. For this impossible woman. He sighed a heavy sigh and turned to her, watching Sera’s expression as she watched over the changelings. </p><p>“No one said anything about a prisoner. You may leave, but your brother stays.” Jareth shrugged. He could use Sera, or he couldn’t. Toby was the key to her heart. She would not leave without him, the glimmer in her eyes stated such an intention. </p><p>“I may leave?” Sera let out a laugh that surprised the Fae King, who raised his eyebrows. Quite a mouthy, questionable guest. </p><p>“Yes. Tobias stays. He is in my custody.” </p><p>“Right, you kidnapped him. Lured him here under false pretenses. You cannot keep doing this to mortals. Your - your kind.” Sera snapped, facing Jareth and pointing a finger into his chest. </p><p>He gripped her wrist before she could finish her statement. “My kind? Don’t make me do something I will regret, dear girl. Poor, innocent little Sarah Williams.” He taunted, pulling her back and forcing her into the balcony. Hard. Making her watch her brother taunt the other changelings, in rags. </p><p>Jareth locked her in with his strength, making sure to act delicately. Like a gentleman who wanted to prove a point. Not like Orion, who did much worse. </p><p>“Your brother belongs here.” His honeyed words whispered into Sera’s ear. He tugged her braid until it came loose. The dark blonde hair with specks of gold and honey cascaded to her shoulders. </p><p>Much better. </p><p>Sera’s eyes widened and she could feel a blush creep up her cheeks. Like a rash. Unmistakable. Was he trying to seduce her? No. No. He was trying to dangle Toby in front of her. Dehumanize and humiliate her. She refused to let anyone take advantage of her. The only man she’d ever let take out her hair was a future suitor who’d become her husband. Not this monster. Tears blinked in her eyes. It was such a grave mistake, staying here alone with him. What was he capable of? She couldn’t stop watching her brother. </p><p>“Toby!” She called out, and he looked up, scowling in her general direction. </p><p>Sera reached out, but Jareth spun her around. Making it more of a threatening gesture. Her back shoved into the balcony. One of his knees pressed into her legs. Keeping her still. The other hand gripped her hair and bent her backwards. Until she could see the castle in a whole new light. He was going to give her a nose bleed! She cried out. </p><p>“Stop. <em>Stop humiliating me</em>.” Sera hissed.</p><p>“Stop trying to get his attention when you are in the presence of a great King.” Jareth breathed against the skin below her left ear. She smelled intoxicating, to him. Why did all mortals smell so fresh? Fae were always aglow, but mortals? </p><p>They were like catnip to some of his kind. He never knew why until right now. Until he put them both in this intimate position. Knowing he was going to cross into a bizarre gray area - such as Orion did - Jareth released her. Feeling he proved his point. </p><p>Sera breathed audibly. As though it were cold and one could see a gust of white at the end. Her cheeks flushed. Hair dangling in her face which she pulled back up in haste. Tears rolling down her cheeks. </p><p>“You are nothing but a despicable monster.” Sera cried out. “I am supposed to be home, suitors should be lining up to see me -”</p><p>“Well, go on home. They’re not lining up, we know this. You’re too smart for them, Sarah. You aren’t meant to be a wife and mother. Admit it.” Jareth let out a chuckle. “Some of us know our place. You better get on board, or we will have a problem. You’re lucky I even let you get through that Labyrinth alive.” </p><p>Sera felt a rush of fury. Anger and resentment that bubbling over. She rushed over and slapped Jareth, hard. He stumbled back, shocked. No one had ever hit him before. Outside of magical mishaps, or fights, Jareth had only fenced against his brother. He used to win. A game of wits was his style. Witty comebacks and snappy remarks. Not - this. Something volatile. He had never seen Sera look so angry.</p><p>“I got through because I am smart. Not because of your damn help! You insolent faux king” She yelled, and it made the walls reverberate.</p><p>The yell reached Toby. He managed to look up from his bullying with slight concern. </p><p>Sera? Yelling? He had to see this! He rushed upstairs and saw his sister, breathing hard. Flushed cheeks as though she were exhausted from physical exercise. Had she and Jareth just - no. <em>No</em>. </p><p>Toby's face twisted in confusion and disgust. Jareth was breathing hard, too. They were staring at each other in a way Toby had never seen adults do. Half angered, half triggered by some kind of pheromones. Angry, but sexual in nature. It made him uncomfortable and want to leave the room. But, he couldn’t stop watching. He needed some kind of snack. This might get good. </p><p>Sera’s words triggered something in Jareth. The mood shifted from subtle undertones to full rage. He was no fake King. It was his birthright to be where Orion was. He was a direct link to Aurelius, the King of Gold. No one told him who he was. No one. </p><p>“Insolent? Oh, Sarah. I wish you hadn’t.” Jareth glared and waved a hand. He used all the magic he could muster to shove Sera against a black marble wall, so hard the wall itself cracked. </p><p>Toby winced. “Jareth!” He cried out, seeing his sister slump to the ground. </p><p>Jareth whirled around, darkness in his eyes. Toby? He was here? Oh, Gods. Things were spiraling out of control. He was no better than Orion. His breathing came out huffed. Angry. Frustrated. Outmatched by two ignorant mortals. He was furious! This was his domain. His, and - </p><p>“You-u want..power.” Sera managed to whisper, looking up. Stars in her eyes. Tears rolling down her cheeks. “You’ll crush anyone on the way to greatness, but at the end of it you’ll be alone. You’ll have nothing.” She spat on the ground as Jareth knelt down and forced her chin up to look at him.</p><p>“I will do whatever it takes to fuck with you, Sera Williams.” </p><p>Her eyes widened. Toby’s did, too. He had never heard Jareth stoop to using words like that. Mortal words. Words his father slurred and utilized in his abuse. It made Toby shudder, hearing the word. Sera did the same but used a weak hand to slap Jareth’s grip away. He was squeezing too hard for her liking. </p><p>“I will do whatever it takes to make sure my brother and I leave here. Even if it means I kill you.” </p><p>“Is that a threat?” Jareth laughed. </p><p>“A promise.” Sera said in a clipped voice. </p><p>“Good. Ink.” Jareth called, and his goblin appeared. Ready to serve. </p><p>Toby looked at his sister, bruised by this tyrant. It stung. More than the twelve year old cared to admit. She looked so beat up. Why couldn’t she fight back? She was so resilient in their world, but here? Powerless. It filled him with anguish. Torn between wanting to stay and wait on Jareth’s orders, or leaving. Sera might die at the hands of this fae, and Toby was unsure how he felt about a world without her. As much as he griped, he knew seeing her like this hit him hard. </p><p>“Ink, get Sera some damn ice, and blankets.” Toby managed to snap, before Jareth had a chance to order his favored minion to cart the mortal girl away. </p><p>Jareth’s eyes grew big as saucers, so did Ink’s. Sera was too sleepy from her smack down with Jareth to respond. She felt weak. Drained. Ludo was near, most likely biting his claws in anxiety over this. On top of it, Sera was failing her mission. She let Jareth get to her, and now here she was. Damaged so badly Toby had to bark orders for help. </p><p>She managed to stand. Everything started to go in slow motion. Her knees, feeling like jelly. The bruise to her temple and jaw making her ache like never before. The metallic tang of blood in her mouth. A ringing in her ears. Rage swelling like a tsunami within Sera’s body. Adrenaline coursing through her veins. Now was the time. She needed to grab Toby, and leave. Enough was enough. Jareth was a maniac. Power hungry. Misunderstood, but she had no time to piece apart his past. She needed to get back to reality. Before Jareth killed them both. </p><p>“Boy - “ Jareth was going to strike Toby, Sera could see it in his eyes. Not with a slap, but with magic. </p><p>Something inside of Sera unleashed. In that moment of vulnerability, and survival. Toby was more like her child than her brother. She had raised him when Cal was too drunk, too busy to care. Toby was the most important thing, at the end of the day. </p><p>The way a mother would react, Sera screamed like a bear reacting to a hurt cub. The scream echoed louder than anything she ever heard before. Like a beacon, or a siren. In a way that no one expected. When she screamed, she slammed her hands into the marble floor. Everything began to crack. The floor, the walls. Akin to the earth trembling. Sending a crack through the floor between Toby and Jareth. </p><p>Ink cowered as walls began to crumble atop of Jareth’s bed chamber. The castle shook and the façade broke. The beautiful place Sera thought she saw when coming to Jareth’s castle faded. The facade began disappearing. In its place was the jagged, gothic castle Sera knew was his true home. A hearth only a monster could love. </p><p>The shock wave sent Jareth flying into the corridor. Sera managed to grip Toby’s arm. Using any gas she had left in the tank of her body to steady him. The changeling’s laughter grew silent. Alyson appeared out of the wall, as usual. Looking shocked. Staring at Sera in a different way than ever before.</p><p>Sera held a trembling and sobbing Toby. They were both at their emotional brink. Toby did not know what was going on. Emotions whirling through the two of them like a spinning top. It was maddening. They fell to their knees. Toby somehow had managed to step away from Jareth in time. His body reacting to Sera, in that moment of craziness. What had just transpired? Alyson tended to their wounds, Jareth crawling from the corridor. </p><p>He did not look angry, in fact he was beaming. Despite looking worse for wear, and beat up.</p><p>“Alyson, are they okay?” Jareth managed to say, sitting up against his dresser.</p><p>“Yes, no thanks to you. You lost it, Goblin King.” Alyson murmured, Sera wincing as the fae put a salve on bruises and cuts. </p><p>“I lost my temper, I admit.” He breathed, rubbing his temples.</p><p>“I’ll say. They’re okay, but it’s going to take the goblins a while to fix the cracks in this place now.” Alyson grumbled. </p><p>“Tell them I apologize.” Jareth offered, but the changeling wrangler was already through the stone again. Leaving them alone.</p><p>Sera and Toby still held each other until Toby fell asleep. </p><p>Sera curled up against the edge of Jareth’s bed post as her brother snoozed. It had been such a draining tea party. Why had she let someone get to her? Jareth sat in silence nearby, candlelight illuminating the room. She could feel him crawl closer to her and she shoved herself away. Not wanting a touch, which he respected by keeping distance. </p><p>“Sera, you have so much potential, more so than I ever thought possible.” Jareth whispered.</p><p>Sera rolled her eyes. She ran a hand through her hair, which was let down. Screw traditions. It mattered little. She and Jareth had gone head to head. It was the most impossible fight of her life. Like David and Goliath, Sera persevered against the giant. Now, he was looking at her with awe. Actual respect. Such a shock. Sera had no idea what was going on with her, but she wanted to forget it ever happened.</p><p>“Sera - listen to me.” Jareth gently touched her shoulder, and she looked into his eyes. </p><p>“Jareth - I don’t want to hear it. Get away from me - “</p><p>“Sera, I have to tell you something. You can go up against my brother, Orion.” He said in a whisper, and their gazes met in the candlelight.</p><p>It was a hard admission. Jareth wished it weren’t true, but it occurred to him when she threw him into a wall. The way he had done to her. She was the daughter of Mania. Happiness and delight followed, or darkness and rage lurked around the corner. Sera was like a storm brewing, or a summer’s day. The way her mother had been, according to legend. It was so clear to him, her lineage. He had been foolish to doubt her abilities, or Toby's. </p><p>Sera looked at Jareth as though he had gone mad. What was he talking about? </p><p>A chill ran up her spine, and a breeze made the candles go out near them. Plunging them into darkness. Sera could not stand to be around him another second. Jareth was losing his mind. She got up and left the room, stumbling toward her chambers. </p><p>“Sera! Wait!” He called, but it was no use. They needed time to gather their thoughts after such a disastrous first meeting.</p><p>A bizarre feeling fell over Sera’s body as torchlight led the way to her room. Someone was watching her. There was no denying she could feel eyes on her prying from the darkness. Her hands shook, gripping the wall for support. Limping back through a castle that had looked so grand, but it was all a lie. Her potential. This supposed power. Any chance of her and Toby going back home to Thistledown.</p><p>All. Of. It. </p><p>She looked around the room and realized with a shock, in candlelight, it was not unchanged. No façade. It was still beautiful. Jareth had created something so delicate in this jagged house of black glass he resided in. It reminded her of something Hildegard said to her as a warning about Cairavel. </p><p>Not all is beautiful, it is a mask my darling. Do not lose yourself in its allure. Darkness creeps beneath the surface. </p><p><em>As above, so below.</em> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fueling the Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream meets with Hadrian, former God of Flames to discuss things. Sera has a real talk with a perceived ally, and finds herself fantasizing about Jareth the Goblin King. Anya is plotting things of her own, from afar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was more to Junipa than the four provinces. For one thing, the Ecksevain Mountains had their own people and traditions. The monks led it by allowing festivals in the honor of old Gods. Forgotten or well-kept temples were all around Junipa thanks to them. Priests and priestesses who worshipped former Gods resided there. One only had to look deep into the woodlands. There was quite a reputable sea port and lagoon, off the southern coast of Osvern, but not many traveled there. Swamplands to the east of Thistledown. A desert-like atmosphere at the very tip of Gaprye. Each province had their own traditions, their own rules and semi-rulers. Karsi was the official royal stamp of the world, in all its glory. </p><p>Its castle could be seen for miles around, a beacon or an ominous sign to those who could never reach such heights. </p><p>Hadrian loved the base of the mountains the most. He loved sitting on hilltops and watching festivals down below. It dropped the pretenses of important people and common folk. It brought together unique beliefs, love of food, and flame. His element. He could feel it in the distance, and it made him yearn to embrace it once more. </p><p>He was the embodiment of flames. Once the God of fire itself, people had festivals in his honor for centuries. Then, it became a tradition to light bonfires in the heart of summer, or fall. Bonfire Night. It sparked joy in Hadrian, who was a simple voyeur. A traveling carpenter. Working for others, town to town. Never settling. </p><p>He could not. He was not as fortunate as the others. Oriana was a demigod and former priestess. Phoebus had been a warrior all of his existence. A hunter. Ariadne had the coastline, yet yearned for her Selkies. They worshipped her in Cairavel, but she could not go there. None of them could. Junipa was his permanent home. </p><p>Hadrian reflected on this as he sat, one long leg over the other. Hands behind his waist, laying out along the mountain wildflowers. Sunshine peeking down, clouds aligning overhead. A forewarning of a downpour, but he cared little. With short black hair, intense green eyes and a devilish grin, Hadrian was a troublemaker. His scruffy beard kept others off his back. Assuming he was a rugged outdoorsman. Never asking too many questions. It allowed him to blend. </p><p>Trapped in the mortal world was not too bad. He tipped his head back, the sunshine falling over his body. He enjoyed every free second before feeling the presence of another. The exiled Gods could not get in touch with their other side. They masqueraded as odd humans, able to hide in plain sight. Going from an element or something of that nature to a tangible mortal form had been difficult for him. At first. </p><p>It was hard to describe to anyone else. At times he spotted Phoebus hunting, or Oriana gathering flowers but said nothing. Made a motion to wave, then departed. It was best to keep his distance. They had their territories, their lives. What they did now was up to them. Getting left behind was rough. Back when it happened, Hadrian had gotten so depressed. Angry. Furious. He went on a rampage. Taking down everyone in his path until he realized he was free of chains. The other, stronger Gods were the ones trapped. Not him. </p><p>Now, he was on the fence. He had been considering leaving the life of a God for something better. He spoke about it, which was a mistake. It left him out of the loop. He had a glowing essence and being of flame. In the realm of Gods, he was ethereal. He thought back to when he could control his element. Now, nothing. He stared, obsessed. Fixated. Lit so many candles or made fires when he was alone. Addicted to the heat. </p><p>“Thought I’d find you here, lazing about.” That voice, so familiar. </p><p>Morpheus, clad in a dark outfit and a cloak sat down next to Hadrian. He looked so out of place in the bright mountain views all around them. It was amusing to Hadrian. </p><p>Their relationship was complex to say the least. </p><p>“Lazing about? What else is there to do?” Hadrian asked, looking at his arch nemesis. </p><p>Former lover, too. Long, long ago. Morpheus claimed to the rest of the Endless he had entertained the idea but never made a move. All lies. Hadrian remembered well. It was an on and off thing. Occasional. He’d never make that mistake again. A God of Dreams was not someone worth investing time in. No matter how attracted to Morpheus he was. There were plenty of others in Junipa. Hadrian leaned toward men, but was open to all possibilities. He was a free agent, after all. </p><p>Gods having relations with one another was not approved, either. That was part of it. When Hadrian thought of what he saw between two of the other exiled ones, he tried to push it out of his mind. They were lucky the other more powerful Gods were gone. Morpheus never approved, and that was part of why they never worked. Hadrian cared little what the others thought. The common thread between him, Oriana, Adriadne, and Phoebus. </p><p>“What are you doing here, Dream.” Hadrian sighed. </p><p>“Bothering you.” Morpheus nudged the God of Flame, smirking. </p><p>“You haven’t in a while.” Hadrian murmured. </p><p>Not since their final fight. Morpheus labeled him a useless traitor after that.</p><p>“Well when others make plots against you. They say the best laid plans end up terrible, but that was a betrayal I will never forget.” Morpheus stated, shaking his head. </p><p>“I never wanted to banish you. They did not think highly of me, as you can see.” Hadrian said with sarcasm, gesturing to their surroundings. “I was against it.”</p><p>“Right.” Morpheus muttered, rolling his eyes. “You had a lot to benefit from that, but I hold the power here now.” He said this with a confident tone that annoyed the hell out of Hadrian. </p><p>“I know you’ve been spying on me, either way.” Hadrian snapped. “You think I can’t feel your gaze? Are you stalking all of us? Can you not leave us be?” He stood up, dusting off his trousers. </p><p>He looked like a hunter, and Morpheus looked like a gothic jester. Hadrian wondered why he ever found the man tolerable, but it was his mind. That mind of Dream’s, always going. Never tiring. It was intriguing to watch, even sexy at one point. Now, it annoyed him. </p><p>“Have I?” Morpheus said, surprised looking around as though he had an audience. “I’ve checked in from time to time. When I find out my former friend is around, I like to stop in.”</p><p>“You and your lot were too much, too powerful.” Hadrian admitted as he began walking, “Never knew when to let a sleeping dog lie. I’m not entertaining this conversation.” </p><p>“We are very much in the same boat right now.” Dream reminded the former God, following Hadrian down the hill a little, catching up. </p><p>“Are we?” Hadrian laughed. “Funny, I thought you could go to Cairavel and anywhere you please.”</p><p>“Not true.” Dream corrected. “I have limited access. I can sense where others are, but not know for sure. I guessed your whereabouts.”</p><p>“Stalker.” Hadrian retorted, smirking. </p><p>“Sometimes.” Dream shrugged. “I like to be accurate.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t want the welcome wagon. Congrats, we’re all in hell together. I have no power over flames, you can still go to your realm. Great.” Hadrian said, continuing his trek back to a tiny workshop he had on the edge of the woods. </p><p>“I want to change that, Hadrian.”</p><p>The former God of Flames stopped and turned, glaring. Accusatory. “What are you scheming?” It was half fear, half frustration. Morpheus was always two steps ahead of everyone else, and it infuriated Hadrian. </p><p>Not to mention, Dream rubbed it in everyone’s faces half the time. </p><p>“I can get the power back, for both of us.”</p><p>“Impossible.”</p><p>“Not so, I can bring back Delirium.”</p><p>Hadrian stopped, and stared. Hard. “Mania?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What does that have to do with me?” The former God waved a dismissive hand. </p><p>“When she is reinstated, we can give your power back. You’re the same as a mortal, right now. Would you not want the feeling of flames surrounding you again? Embracing you?” Morpheus tilted his head, knowing he had a point. Power was power. </p><p>“I do miss it.” Hadrian admitted, but shook his head after giving it some thought. “No, I can’t fall for one of your schemes, Morpheus. It will benefit you more than me. How do I know you are capable of doing this?”</p><p>“The seven of us, we were the originals. Anything is possible. I can reinstate you and the others.”</p><p>“And?” Hadrian was beginning to get impatient with Morpheus and his overconfidence. </p><p>“We could rule side by side, like we always wanted.” Morpheus emphasized, smiling. “Together. Equals.”</p><p>Hadrian snorted. “All you care about is your siblings, and control. I knew you, Morpheus. Stop acting like we never happened.” He gestured between them. “I know you want true power and have ambition to do so. Sure, we talked about possibilities, but the other Gods wanted you out by then.”</p><p>“Exactly. Now that they’re out of the picture, we can rule.” Dream nodded, leaning against a tree as Hadrian unlocked his workshop and walk inside. </p><p>It was the size of a medium sized shed, really. Big enough for a hearth, a stove, tools, and a carpenter’s bench. A bed. Hadrian had little fox holes full of resources all over Junipa. For safety. This was where he and Matthew, his assistant, often met up. If the fire was lit inside his workshop, Matthew always flew in. </p><p>He was a raven familiar. </p><p>“I do not wish to rule, I like my life.”</p><p>“Being a carpenter. Really?” Morpheus looked surprised, but he came off as arrogant. His gaze went around the cozy cottage for a moment from the doorway. It wasn’t his realm, but he liked it. It suited the former God of flames. </p><p>“Yes. It’s better than when we all lived together as Gods, lying. On top of the world, acting superior.” Hadrian scowled. “The mortals do it best. They have festivals in our honor. Traditions in our name, remembering us. That is enough for me to thrive.”</p><p>“Besides.” Hadrian added, watching Morpheus follow inside after a moment’s hesitation. “What you’re doing is dangerous.”</p><p>“Worth a shot.” Morpheus said, sitting down on a chair. Hadrian began boiling water for tea. It was the polite thing to do, despite all instincts telling him to throw Morpheus out. </p><p>He stared at the fire and enjoyed its warmth. It calmed him, his favorite element. It began and ended with him. Fire was life. It comforted Hadrian to know how vital he once had been to the people of Junipa. </p><p>“You’re crazy, and the others cannot be as confident.” Hadrian added, shaking his head. “We were always divided. Your siblings are no different.”</p><p>“I’ve calculated through Destiny that the possibility of interference is minimal. Given that Desire and Death go off and do their own thing. Thanks to the constant array of death and lust of mortals, they have plenty to keep them busy. Giving me time to recruit.” Dream said, confident. </p><p>“Besides me, Oriana is a mixed bag.” Hadrian said after a pause. “The rest would kill to be back on top. Ariadne misses her people. Phoebus misses the adoration.”</p><p>“I bet. You do not miss anything?” Morpheus inquired, taking tea from Hadrian. He did not even look down and sniff before taking a sip. It was delicious, despite his elite attitude toward making his own damn tea. </p><p>“I miss the predictability. This world is dangerous. I have to keep a low cover. Matthew helps me achieve this.” Hadrian nodded, sitting across from Dream. </p><p>“Ah, the trickster, right? And, you say I cannot be trusted.” Morpheus smirked. </p><p>“He is a witch’s familiar. Cursed, as far as I know. Human sometimes. Raven another. He helps keep me blended into society. Even getting me jobs or alerting me to danger. Quite a handy assistant.”</p><p>Handsome, too. Hadrian had a complex relationship with a lot of people it seemed. He had a hard time letting others in, but Morpheus was unique. They had a history, despite everything. The attraction and chemistry, still there. Hadrian could feel it bubbling under the surface of their conversation.</p><p>“After tea, would you like to race up the mountain?” Morpheus asked, raising his eyebrows. “First one to the top owes the other dinner, sometime within the next century.”</p><p>They used to race up an old beanstalk near Cairavel. Placed there when Giants used to roam about, before their extinction. It was a running joke between them, racing. Like two little children, it was an addiction. Competition. It also fueled their chemistry. Hadrian loved Morpheus for his wordplay and ability to surprise him. The love on his end was more platonic right now, but in the future it could lean. Hell, it might be leaning right now. Who knew. Matthew was more pressing, he was a lot more trustworthy. Hadrian could not afford to lose such a good source of information. </p><p>“You’re on.” Hadrian said over the rim of his wooden cup of tea. Carved by him, with flames painted along the center. He had a matching tea set that he loved. </p><p>After their tea, they raced. Up the mountain. Trees whizzed past them. Hadrian had to use every bit of limited God power he could to keep up with Dream. He whizzed past the former God with ease. It was one hell of a show. Then, Morpheus got to the top. Victorious. He promised a dinner for Hadrian in a century. </p><p>Out of breath, looking over the mountain’s peak. Snow drifting into flakes around the pair. Gusts of white coming out from panting mouths. It was the perfect moment, and Hadrian sealed it with pulling Dream close for a kiss. Right on the mouth. </p><p>Morpheus did not stop it, their race had been filled with such adrenaline. He pulled back, resting his forehead against Hadrian’s. </p><p>“<em>Please</em>.” He murmured. It was rare to see Morpheus ask like this, Hadrian knew from firsthand experience. </p><p>“Maybe.” Hadrian whispered in Dream’s ear. “Why don’t you take me to dinner first, and we can discuss it.”</p><p>“If I have enough time.” Morpheus began, but Hadrian pulled him in for another kiss before he could say another word. </p><p>“You. Me. Dinner Soon.” Hadrian said against his former lover’s lips. Unable to stop, he had missed companionship. The race brought back too many memories for him. He knew Morpheus only had so much time in the mortal world. </p><p>“Very well.” Morpheus murmured, breathless as he watched the former God slide down the mountain. As though it were nothing. </p><p>He’d consider this recruitment answer a maybe. With extra incentive, he’d need to make one hell of a dinner and look sexy as hell. </p><p>He knew Hadrian would expect nothing less. </p><p>“Goodbye, you idiot.” Hadrian called. </p><p>Smirking and shaking his head, Morpheus rubbed his sigil. </p><p>“Goodbye, man of flames.” He said with possibly the only ounce of sweetness he could muster, and transported back to his realm. Knowing he’d need to regroup before addressing the next one on the list. </p><p>As much as he loved teasing Hadrian, he needed to focus on the next exiled one to confront.</p><p>Oriana, demigod of Flora.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Trying to sleep turned into a nightmare. She kept having visions of their argument. Their terrible fight. Over and over again on a loop, Sera wondered if it’d ever end. She stared up at the ceiling. Counting specks of moonlight flickering from behind the curtains of her windows. It led out to a small balcony, but she did not have the strength to hobble out there. Ink kept bringing her ice and began healing her wounds. It was a slow, agonizing process. Then, she found no solution but to sleep. Toby was in his chambers, and Alyson left a note to let her know Ludo was okay and aware of her condition. It was enough to make Sera want to smother Jareth with a pillow. </p><p>How could he do this to her? Make her react, get under her skin? She needed to go home. Where there wasn’t an evil Goblin King after her. There was something so infuriating about him. She knew he found her fascinating, and the thought caused Sera to shudder. He was handsome, of course, but dangerous. With a fiery temper. Similar to hers. That is most likely what set them off. The two of them together were like two opposite chemical reactions. Bad for business, as Hildegard would say. Doomed from the start. </p><p>A quiet knock came to her door, and it almost did not stun Sera until she heard it again. Louder. She groaned into her pillow. Was Jareth dragging himself to her quarters, to apologize? She hoped he’d leave her be. After the King’s mad words, Sera did not know what to think. She clearly had a mental break, and this was the consequences. A roaming mind. </p><p>“Jareth, I don’t want to talk - “ Sera began, opening the door. </p><p>It was Anya, who looked sympathetic at Sera. The mortal had her hair pulled back. Exposing the bruises along her jawline and temple from the fight with Jareth. Sera’s eyes were a little bloodshot, too. That didn’t help matters. Anya held a tray of hot cocoa and gestured down to it. </p><p>“Hot chocolate? That always cheered me up.” </p><p>Sera sighed. She nodded and let Anya in, even if she didn’t trust her. The door closed behind her. Sera was shocked Ink wasn’t there, spying. It was also late. Jareth was asleep, she could tell with how quiet the corridors became at this time of night. Anya knew something was wrong, and she must have come from wherever immediately. At least, that is what Sera told herself as they sat down across from one another on the bed. The silver tray between them. </p><p>The cocoa smelled like heaven. It was pure nirvana in her mouth, when she took a sip. Anya made it perfect. The way Sera loved it in the winters. Rich, creamy, foamy, with a sharp dark chocolate and vanilla undertones. A little whipped cream, with chocolate shavings made it perfection. Sera was in love. </p><p>“Tell me what happened.” Anya said in a soft, soothing tone. </p><p>Sera sighed, “He’s a monster.”</p><p>“You don’t think I know that? What happened? I was out ferrying some Skinwalkers across the barrier.” Anya explained. </p><p>Whether or not it was true did not occur to Sera. She nodded, shrugging off concern. After all, Anya came with a peace offering. Any doubts about her were dissolving quicker than the whipper cream in her big silver mug of cocoa. Sera sipper in thought, trying to think of the right way to describe it. </p><p>She did, slowly. With a trembling whisper, knowing one of Jareth’s spies could be outside the door. Eavesdropping. It infuriated her. Anya looked shocked at the end of the winded explanation of former events. She shook her head. </p><p>“If Jareth thinks you’re powerful enough, he might be right or he might be lying. You see, he and Orion cannot hurt one another.” Anya admitted, brushing the copper hair out of her brown eyes. </p><p>“Really?” Sera asked. </p><p>“Yes.” Anya’s expression was grave. “When Jareth was born, their mother put a binding spell on them. They could not cause harm. She was close to her sister, you see, and lost her at a young age. She didn’t want to see that happen to the boys. She wanted them close, to protect one another.” </p><p>“Wow. How do you know that?” </p><p>“Jareth told me. It isn’t common knowledge around the Kingdoms. The Golden Realm seems perfect at a glance, but it’s like gazing through the looking glass.” Anya sighed a heavy sigh, “Everyone has their secrets. That’s why Jareth wants you to fight as his champion, or something. To hurt Orion, so he can become King.”</p><p>Sera scowled, “Never. I’d never do that.”</p><p>Anya chuckled, “Never say never.” She mumbled, “I did a lot of things when I first came here, Sarah. You’d be amazed what desperation does to someone. As though they’re put in a jar, deprived of all oxygen. They’d do anything to breathe again. That’s what it’s like for mortals here. They lose track of who they are.”</p><p>Sera shook her head, “Not me. I’m going to get out of here.”</p><p>Anya laughed a short laugh. She was not trying to dash Sera’s hopes, but she needed to warn the foolhardy girl. “You think he’ll let you leave? Oh, Sarah.” She tutted. “You don’t know what you’d do in certain situations, with your back to a wall. Sometimes a woman has to do whatever it takes to make it in this realm. Sucking up to Jareth isn’t the worst gig, he’s easy on the eyes.” She blinked slow, and smirked. </p><p>“Hardly. He’s disgusting.” Sera hissed, taking another quick sip of cocoa. She didn’t want to dwell too much on the intimate moves Jareth made to her earlier. It made her skin want to break out in hives, and a blush to run up her cheeks. </p><p>“You like him! It’s fine. He’s handsome. Been there, done that.” Anya waved a hand and giggled. </p><p>Sera’s eyes widened, she almost spit out her cocoa. A little dribbled down her chin and she let it be. “What? You slept with him?”</p><p>“Almost.” Anya shrugged. </p><p>Sera rolled her eyes, “I don’t believe you’d do something so foolish.”</p><p>“Why, do you think he’d get me pregnant?” Anastasia taunted, and Sera looked fed up. </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“No really, I can go ask him right now if you want me to.” Anya said, about to get up but Sera stopped her with a glare, then the two burst out into laughter. </p><p>It was so odd, for Sera to have someone to talk to like this. On her level. A girl who happened to be a friend. Anya, a friend. Strange. Maybe the cocoa was a white flag between them. Perhaps Anya felt guilty for abandoning Sera, when it was her job to do so. It was a duty, her curse. </p><p>“You’re awful, Anya.”</p><p>“Anastasia.” She said, nodding. “You may call me either.”</p><p>“Anastasia. Beautiful.” Sera murmured, nodding. </p><p>“Eons ago, yes.” Anya sighed, putting her chin in her hands. “I was something, before all this.” She smiled a wry smile of nostalgia, and Sera could see the sadness in those big brown eyes. </p><p>“Remember, dear girl, I am always around if you need me.” Anya added, putting her hand over Sera’s and squeezing. It was a comfort throughout all the trauma. </p><p>Then, she realized Anya did not have a drop of hot cocoa to drink, and things began to get hazy. Dizzy. Dreamy. Sera felt so sleepy, and before she could say a word Anya took the mug from her hands. It took a nudge to force Sera backward. Into the soft, glorious pillows. Fit for kings and queens. </p><p>Anya sighed a dreamy sigh. “Like taking candy from a baby. In this case, cocoa.” She placed the tray on Sera’s side table, tucking the girl in. </p><p>Not before taking a lock of her hair. Anya pulled out a handkerchief and placed it next to Toby’s. It had taken no time to get the boy to spill all about the earlier drama. Admitting he worried about his sister’s safety. About Jareth’s intention. Cue cocoa, and voila. Sleepy boy! Anya took their hair and left the room, and the tray. Sera would wake up with fond memories of their little girl talk. Not at all suspicious of Anya’s intentions. She had her right where she wanted her. </p><p>That, and a little rumor to the goblins that Sera was causing a ruckus about a possible jail break. They claimed to see a woman leaving Sera’s chambers. Assuming it was the mortal girl herself trying to escape. That’d be enough to have Jareth’s temper blown through the roof.</p><p>Anya made no sound as she left the grounds of the Labyrinth. Teleporting to the edge of the woodlands and eyeing her loot. Soon. She needed more time. One more fight between them and Sera would come running to her for help. Into the arms of the crossroads fae. Who better to aid her? </p><p>When she did, Anya would be more than ready to aid Sera and Toby. </p><p>Stuff them into a closet, transport them to hell, whatever it took to get them out of the way. </p>
<hr/><p>Ink poked Jareth awake, and the Goblin King almost jumped out of bed. The sight of a goblin standing above him was enough to give him a heart attack. Not that he was scared of Ink, but he just awoke. There wasn’t even sunlight from the blood red sky outside streaming in to wake him. It had to be close to dawn. Jareth rubbed his eyes, candlelight around them flickering. </p><p>“What is it? I was sleeping.” Jareth grunted. </p><p>“Sire, the girl, she tried to escape.” Ink hissed. </p><p>He got up out of bed, and into his robe before Ink could utter another word. Sera needed to explain herself. They needed to talk. He had to approach this with rationality. Reason needed to fuel this fire, not more anger and wrath. It was bad enough he lost it, but he hurt Sera. Someone he never wanted to put in that position. Sure, he wanted to utilize her as a pawn. Someone else could hurt her - but Jareth didn’t need that kind of weighted responsibility. The guilt. </p><p>He ran a hand over his face, splashing cold water on it before going down the corridor and knocking on her door. </p><p>Silence. Jareth was beginning to lose his patience, and he had promised himself not to. He sighed again and knocked. Harder. Was she gone? No. Ink did not confirm or deny Sera left. Even if she could, who would have helped her? Even Ludo reported to him, because he was an idiot. He gave Jareth nothing of interest, but even Sera’s supposed closest ally was on his side. A shelter over one’s head and food in their belly was enough to make them turn on someone. If threatened to lose everything. </p><p>Sera thought him a joke. Easy to fool. Well, he wasn’t. Jareth knocked again and heard a groan and a thump. Did she fall out of bed? Torchlight lit up between them as the door opened at a slight angle. Sera’s eyes peered out and glared. She was awake. Glorious. </p><p>“Yes?” She said in a short tone filled with sleep. She seemed groggy. Too groggy to have gotten up and supposedly escape, but Jareth was still on his guard. </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked, pushing the door further ajar. One look to Ink, and the goblin disappeared. Calling off other spies so Jareth could relax for five seconds without an audience. </p><p>“Sleeping?” Sera asked, feeling confused. </p><p>Jareth eyed the tray on her side table and glared. “Did we have a guest?”</p><p>“What?” Sera said, dazed. </p><p>The Goblin King brushed past her before she could shout out a refusal, pointing to the tray as evidence. As though she were being held up in court back home against a jury of her peers. She did look adorable half asleep, he had to admit, but this was serious. If Sera was sleeping with someone in his castle, he had a right to know - or at the very least entertaining someone. Jareth did not dare jump to conclusions. </p><p>“The tray.” He snapped. “Did we have a guest?” He repeated. </p><p>Sera shook her head. She couldn’t believe he waltzed in here, concerned about her visitors. “Why do you care all of a sudden? Last I checked, you wanted to fuck with me.”</p><p>Jareth bristled a bit at her crude language, her repeating him back to him. It wouldn’t do. He was too tired for this crap. </p><p>“Not right now.” He paused, sighing. “I need to know who visited.”</p><p>“None of your business.” Sera grumbled, grabbing the tray to throw out the door, but Jareth stopped her. </p><p>He stepped real close. They were next to the bed, which caused Sera to stumble back. Terrified. Her back met the wall. The Goblin King allowed one arm to lay above her, the other at his side. Keeping her at bay, on edge. He lived for this kind of shit. She did smell incredible. Recalling from earlier. </p><p>“Is that so, Sera Williams?” He murmured, looking down at her. His fingers brushed across her bruises. </p><p>Sera swallowed, feeling the closeness. He was wearing a black silk robe, tied around his body. It was tight, and left nothing to the imagination. He even had slippers to match. Fancy jerk. She instead wore the pajamas left for her, by Jareth. It made her feel owned by him, and not herself. Which is why this whole ordeal left a bad taste in her mouth, and yet - she liked the closeness. He smelled like sandalwood, and musk. Leather. It was a contradiction of feelings and raw chemistry she despised admitting. </p><p>“Yes?” She replied, quiet. “Jareth, you need to go to bed.”</p><p>“Hm?” He asked, fingers sliding against the fabric of his robe. Letting her hand graze against his. It was like a magnet.</p><p>He knew he had her right there, in the midst of something. Sera hated this kind of manipulation. She was a mere mortal! Not golden, glistening, or a goddess. She was beginning to stumble over her words, if any came out. Soon, her hand untied the robe and it came undone. </p><p>Despite their anger, something new radiated between them. Sera could not stop it from happening. It was tangible, and raw. It was like some kind of great and terrible beauty. An accident one could not look away from. She watched the robe fall to his feet, showing nothing now but mere cloth across his torso. It wasn’t fair. They were both tired, sleep was in their eyes. Sera could feel herself growing weak, vulnerable. If her father knew about this, she’d be dead within minutes. Maybe she already was, and this was hell. </p><p>Heaven, right now, but hell before. </p><p>His head came down and they kissed. Hard. It was rough. Urgent. Clothes began to shove off. Rip off, actually. He spun her around and tugged her hair down from its plait. Control, and prudence leaving their minds. Everything blurred together. The Goblin King made sure to pull Sera’s hair hard enough for her to arch her back, and - </p><p>“<em>Sera</em>?”</p><p>Jareth blinked, Sera blinked - they were in front of one another by the door. He still had his robe on, Sera must have dozed off because she was holding onto the door for dear life. A little drool came out of the corner of her mouth. A blush crept up her neck. She hastily wiped her mouth. Had she just imagined that? Gods. Jareth was clothed, and she felt so embarrassed. </p><p>Relief flooded her system. What was happening to her subconscious? She needed to go back to bed. Now. Before the worst happened. Nothing good happened after midnight. That was something her mother used to say, as a joke. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You all right?” Jareth looked at her. “I asked a question?”</p><p>“Oh, I asked Ink to deliver cocoa.” </p><p>He looked suspicious but was too tired to argue. He’d consult Ink later. “Fine, I worried you might try to do the Labyrinth on your own again.”</p><p>Right. Worried. More like concerned she had friends. Sera’s eyes narrowed. “Right. Go to bed, Jareth.” </p><p>The Goblin King sighed. “Right.” He mumbled, running a hand through his blonde locks. “We’ll talk later.” </p><p>Sera tried to turn away, but he leaned in to brush his lips against her forehead. It was a chaste gesture, compared to her daydream, or was it a nightmare? She was in the midst of deciding when this occurred. Strange, and alien coming from Jareth. What had gotten into him? Sera froze, unsure what to do. </p><p>“Goodnight, Sera Williams.” He breathed, and then vanished. </p><p>A small smirk lingered on his lips. He hated interfering with mortal’s thoughts, but a little nudge wasn’t a bad thing, or was it a push? After all, he’d rather have Sera fantasize about something other than seeing his head on a spike. Besides, it would help him sleep better. As soon as he took care of his own needs. She looked too gorgeous in those pajamas and it left an imprint in his mind. He needed to wipe it away. </p><p>He allowed himself to imagine he finished what Sera begged him to start. It was a nice little fantasy. Jareth stroked himself to completion. After thinking on it for more than a few moments and decided it was best to go to bed. When Sera woke, he’d try to get her to agree to something. Anything, to help him get back on top. </p><p>If she was lucky, he’d let her do more than fight, he’d make her his Queen if she asked. Of course, it’d be a sham, but who cares?</p><p>He lounged in bed with a grin on his face. Yes, he'd like lying to her very much. Even more than going into her bedroom, and ripping off those silly pajamas. Feeling her supple body press into his, forcing moans to flutter from those lips. Hands dragging across every inch, making sure she knew who was in charge here. It was part control, part satisfying an insatiable need. </p><p>Jareth knew he had to slow down, but did not know how. He was going to make himself go crazy thinking about her. </p><p><em>Patience, patience</em>. </p><p>It was enough to lull him into a dreamless void. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Seeds of Doubt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We see the second part of Anya's story in this, and a snapshot of Kingdom Valor. Queen Amaryllis is hosting negotiations for an arranged marriage to King Orion. Will Anya succeed in her plan, given to her by Jareth? Or, will she take matters into her own hands?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun sparkled down along the bay across from Amaryllis’ castle. Waves lapped against jagged rocks, crashing as two suns in the sky crossed over one another. There was nary a cloud. If Orion’s Golden Realm sparkled gold at all times, even from afar, Kingdom Valor was its opposite. Silver, glinting, but less pristine. To the south of Orion, across the seas, laid Kingdom Valor. The bay cupped the crescent shaped lands, creating a port for trade and commerce. After the docks was the bazaar.</p>
<p>The castle itself was three tiered, with gorgeous spiral towers. Making it almost seem like a sand castle. White and silver, gleaming along the waters of Cairavel’s seas. Fantasia, and the Selkies sought refuge when needed but kept their distance because of Orion. Part of Amaryllis’ plan when she inherited the throne was making it illegal to poach Selkies. </p>
<p>In mythos, they were seal creatures who shed their skins and became humanoid. This was true, they could take any form they wished. Amaryllis argued that it was their right to roam wherever, and not be limited to their own waters.</p>
<p>Amaryllis’ castle dipped down into the marketplace. She often masqueraded as a local. Trading for fish and other goods on behalf of the palace. Then, donated it to someone in need. It was in her blood to help the voiceless. The castle was the last landmark of Valor, lands spanned out in either direction. Half desert, half tropical woodlands. Full of Half Fae people who loved their Queen. </p>
<p>Mar, as she was called, loved her people in return. Her father, King Moti, had ancestors similar to Orion. Instead of being created by Gods, her people were among the first humans to settle in Cairavel. Before the barrier slammed shut. Some got through, which is why she allowed some to speak their peace for asylum. She was even tempered, but naïve to the ways of Cairavel. </p>
<p>Amaryllis liked her little bubble of protection. She did not have much of an army, but she had security that were lion Skinwalkers. She accepted all, and in return expected civil acts. Equality. The commerce and economy was not suffering. Mar only had so many jeweled gowns, and precious tiaras put in glass cases. </p>
<p>Much like Orion, Amaryllis had siblings. They were her council and advisors. Three brothers, and two sisters. The three brothers traveled on her commerce ships representing the militia. The two sisters, Imani and Cosima were her closest advisors. </p>
<p>That morning, they fluttered around Amaryllis. Dressing her. </p>
<p>Unlike in Orion’s world, the duties of the crown did not skip females. Moti chose his eldest daughter for leadership. He knew his sons were not suited to lead, and that his other daughters would listen to Amaryllis. He gave her a unique English name due to her proper and quiet nature as a child.</p>
<p>Amaryllis had dark ebony skin and illuminating mahogany colored eyes. Full of emotion, light, and laughter. She has short cropped hair, with a vibrant yellow headband on her head. When she married, she’d let her curls grow out. </p>
<p>Wherever her ancestors had come from, they brought along their traditions. Mar liked to buck the stale traditions of the past and create new ones. Such as, women in her Kingdom could work and live on their own. Something that had yet to take hold anywhere else.</p>
<p>Her sisters had varying colors of ebony skin. One a little lighter than the other two. Imani had flowing braids across her head, tethered with shells from the sea. She was the tiniest of the sisters. Followed by Amaryllis, who had curves and strong broad shoulders. Cosima was a bit plumper, and had a shaved head with shimmering designs etched into it. The three balanced one another out, representing their mother. </p>
<p>She died a few years before Moti, and was more mortal than fae. It showed in her nature. The siblings always had a stronger bond to their fae father. </p>
<p>Imani sighed, holding up one bright dress and then another. Unsure. “Look, my love, I cannot decide what you should wear today.” She looked down at the clipboard on Mar’s dresser.</p>
<p>Cosima let out a bubbling laugh. “She would look good in a paper bag!” She gestured. “We all would.”</p>
<p>The more logical of the sisters, Imani, rolled her eyes. Muttering something in their native tongue. Valor had so many dialects, and languages. Common was easier for them to greet others in the palace, due to how diverse it was.</p>
<p>“Doll, you need to choose.” Imani sighed. “Ty was right.” She referenced their eldest brother. “Whatever I choose matters little. It’s Mar Mar’s personality that will win the day.”</p>
<p>Amaryllis looked at herself in the mirror, she was in a slip. She ran her hands over her hips, nodding. </p>
<p>“I cannot believe Father wanted this.” Imani admitted, shaking her head. “I thought he would rather die than allow a Golden King to penetrate our walls.”</p>
<p>The pun was not lost on Cosima, who smirked. The more creative of the sisters, she thrived in art. Imani was the scheduler. She lived for lists, and organization. Cosima was the chaos. Imani, order. Amaryllis was the atmosphere that allowed some kind of balance. </p>
<p>She had her bleeding heart and a stern attitude. She could inspire an army, and rule a country with years of peace. Her father gave her a grace period before deciding to take on a match. It was his dying wish she met Orion. </p>
<p>
  <em>Give him a chance, Mar Mar. You might like him. </em>
</p>
<p>“Penetrate, all right.” Cosima nudged Amaryllis, who laughed. </p>
<p>“Honestly Si, have some class.” Mar smirked, shaking her head. “How will I get anything done with the two of you clowns trying to rule me? I want the orange and yellow frock. Nothing too fancy. He’s coming for a few days, that’s all. We negotiate on behalf of our Kingdoms, as usual.”</p>
<p>“What about the match?” Imani furrowed her brow, running a hand over her face. </p>
<p>“The crown comes first. It always will.” Amaryllis answered, and the sisters met eyes in the mirror. Half Fae, magic sparkled between them. </p>
<p>Imani waved her hand and the dress slipped over Mar’s body. It was yellow silk with bright orange flowers. Vibrant colors suited Mar. She did not want to wear stuffy gowns with 100 pound crowns atop her head. She wanted to seem relatable to her people. </p>
<p>That is why she held a people’s court on a daily basis, every morning. Allowing orphans to come forward for permission into her Kingdom. That is where she needed to go, then to the docks to meet Orion.</p>
<p>“You and the crown.” Cosima shook her head. “Dear sister I wonder where on earth you get your strength.”</p>
<p>Amaryllis put the small pearl tiara on her head, and smoothed out her dress. She spun around for her sister's approval. This happened every morning. It was their little ritual. Then, Cosima went off to paint murals or plan outfits. Imani scheduled everything from events for Mar to court parties. That night they were having a welcoming bonfire on the beaches for Orion. </p>
<p>That’s right. Why stay inside and have a boring ball, when they could dance on the beach? Mar thought there was no better feeling in the world. </p>
<p>“From Moti.” Mar nodded as Imani put the jewel of the sea necklace around her sister’s neck. It was a present from Moti, on his deathbed. It had the essence of the sea blessed by Ariadne. Whenever Amaryllis touched it, she could feel herself grow stronger. Her magic.</p>
<p>“We all did.” Cosima put a hand on Mar’s shoulder and they nodded. </p>
<p>Imani used a quill to check off items on her list. “Very well. We have breakfast, people’s court, and Orion’s arrival to deal with today. I have all our strongest men creating the driftwood dance floor you requested, Mar Mar.” She smirked, chuckling. </p>
<p>Amaryllis beamed. “I cannot wait to show Orion what our people are all about. We’re going to throw him one hell of a party.”</p>
<p>“He’s going to die, Mar.” Cosima admitted, laughing. “He’s used to fancy balls with jeweled chandeliers. Orchestras playing from nowhere. With seventeen courses.” She mocked the Golden Realm accent, and Mar stuck her tongue out at her younger sister.</p>
<p>“We invite everyone.” Amaryllis reminded, nodding.</p>
<p>“We need to rein in the money and items we give away.” Imani murmured. A chamber maid rushed in and began tidying the room as they spoke. </p>
<p>Amaryllis sighed. “I know.”</p>
<p>“Really, Mar. It’s getting bad. We cannot keep bartering and spending so much on our people. They have incomes, thanks to us. To Moti’s statutes. We need to reserve some things for us.”</p>
<p>“It is, I have my dowry we can dip into but I want it for my own children.”</p>
<p>“When will that happen?” Imani asked, raising her eyebrows and exchanging a look between her and Cosima. </p>
<p>Ever the dreamer, Amaryllis. </p>
<p>“Soon, I hope. Not all of us can have a guard for a boyfriend.” Amaryllis teased Cosima.</p>
<p>“It’s a work in progress.” Cosima winked, to which Imani giggled. </p>
<p>“This is the last bonfire party for a while. Court only, next time, sis.” Imani said in a stern tone, kissing her sister’s cheeks. She loved Mar, but her bleeding heart was going to bankrupt their Kingdom. </p>
<p>Which is why the match between her and Orion was of such grand importance. This visit had to go perfect. </p>
<p>“Queen Amaryllis.” Primrose, her maid in waiting said. She lingered at the doorway to Mar’s inner chamber, stationary.  </p>
<p>“Yes?” Amaryllis asked, ignoring Imani’s glare as she walked away. Ever the logical realist, Mar knew Im was right. She needed to tighten her budget a little. </p>
<p>“The people’s court has assembled.” Primrose murmured, bowing. </p>
<p>Amaryllis nodded. Cosima gave her a bowl of fruit to take with her to the meeting. </p>
<p>Mar had a throne room with long tables. Reserved for dinner with her family, or court. Mar preferred outdoor affairs. She hated indoor things, but knew she’d need to compromise for Orion. That is what her family feared most, Amaryllis and her independence. That it would intimidate Orion. That her ways would never cut it in the Golden Realm. </p>
<p>Well, Amaryllis vowed to her father that she intended to make her mark on Cairavel. Leading an equal people who had a voice was her carved path. Diplomacy over wartime. It was the only way she knew how to reach others. </p>
<p>Stepping into her throne room, she sat at a bigger chair made of silver and allowed the doors to open. The walls were neutral colored. Portraits of her family lined the walls in neat frames. Showing Valor’s rich history and royal lineage. At times, Amaryllis looked to her father’s portrait for guidance. </p>
<p>People filtered in. Some other creatures. The Queen nodded and smiled. There were no barriers between her and the common folk. Amaryllis liked direct access. The people were representatives of her Kingdom. They all agreed and voted on newcomers into the Kingdom, per Amaryllis’ permission. </p>
<p>It was a way to outsource in case she knew somewhere else an orphan might fit. Amaryllis did not like to turn others away. Yet, population issues were on the horizon if she did not stay realistic. Imani stood by her side as a solemn reminder of this. </p>
<p>As of late, she stayed within her quota, as Imani put it. She was so damn good with numbers, it was annoying. Amaryllis noticed a woman with copper hair make her way through the crowd of onlookers. </p>
<p>Stepping before the throne and bowing. She wore plainclothes and laced up boots. Her hair falling into curls, shimmering in the light of Mar’s throne room. </p>
<p>“No need, we’re all friends here.” Amaryllis said, gesturing for the girl to stand. It made no sense to do this in her free court. “What is your story, child?” She tilted her head, interest gleaming in her gaze. </p>
<p>“I’m Anastasia, I was entrapped by Jareth the Goblin King. I am seeking Asylum.” Anya bellowed, and some gasped from the corner.</p>
<p>Mar nodded. She gave a newcomer the floor with permission from the people’s court. </p>
<p>“Go on, my dear. You have the floor.”</p>
<p>Thus began Anya’s pleas for asylum, and the stepping stone toward her fate. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Orion hated boat rides. To be more specific, long ones like this. The ride from his castle to Kingdom Valor felt like an eternity. Despite misconception, not all fae could teleport where they wanted. Orion did not want to waste magic or energy doing that. He saved it for an emergency. </p>
<p>Leaning against the pole to the crow’s nest, he sighed. All around him, servants rushed. Panicked if he looked in their direction. Half charmed, half terrified. It was a little joke between him and Frederick, the royal adviser. He also happened to be a royal cousin. Uglier than Orion, he would not have been suited to rule a Kingdom. Even Jareth dimmed a little in the presence of someone like him. </p>
<p>Confidence, that was the secret. Confidence, and the Gods. God-fidence. </p>
<p>Orion wrapped an arm around the tethered rope and leaned to the side. Using his ankles as a bit of an anchor. He looked out over the seas, which were calm that day. On occasion he caught sight of dolphins, glittering with magic. Selkies too, but he wasn’t feeling much like killing upon arrival. No, not yet. He had to impress this girl. </p>
<p>
  <em>She’s royalty, Sire. It’s your only option. Either her, Ursa, or a common woman we might have to dress up.</em>
</p>
<p>The thought dawned on Orion that he could bring in a mortal, but that screamed trouble. No pure Fae would allow it. Amaryllis, though? She was already half mortal, half agonizing. She and her gang of idiot sisters would ruin his life. Orion wanted to rule alone, but Frederick said now was the time. No heir, no long game for his lineage. Jareth would have to come and resume his duties. It’d give him full power again. </p>
<p>No, that would not do. </p>
<p>Orion worked so damn hard to ensure Jareth’s fate, securing an alliance with the Skinwalkers. With Ursa. It made little sense to wreck that for blood. Jareth wasn’t a close confidant. The opposite. A snitch. A rat. A mole. Orion couldn’t afford to have spies in his midst. He was stronger without his little brother trailing behind him. Depressed, with a book in hand.</p>
<p>Skulking. Jareth lived for that. Dramatic, too. Orion rolled his eyes at the memory, catching one of the servants panic walk past. No one bothered interacting with him. It was a lonely gig, but someone had to do it. His gaze glued to the horizon. Soon, he saw the trademark spiral towers of Kingdom Valor. </p>
<p>“Sire, we’re arriving soon.” Frederick updated.</p>
<p>“Very good, Fred. Are the presents ready?” </p>
<p>A pause, checking with one of the servants. Blah blah blah. Orion sighed out of boredom. He hated waiting for anything. Frederick knew this and hurried up the asking.</p>
<p>“Yes, Your Highness.”</p>
<p>“She’s going to love the crown and cape. It belonged to my mother.” Orion smiled to himself. </p>
<p>He had to seem serious, giving up these treasures. It was true, he refused at first. Frederick insisted it’d get him in good. Orion was unsure, based on Amaryllis and her grand militia. Some army, giving things and recruiting more of a populace for her ragged Kingdom. It was a travesty, in Orion’s eyes. A waste. </p>
<p>One quarter under his rule, and the army would be thriving. Everything would get cut that was not of utmost importance. He intended on offering his thoughts to Amaryllis in their usual meeting. Chaperoned. Regardless of her reaction, he’d offer a formal match. The documents would get signed, sealing the promise to one another. What Orion did on his own time was his own business, but he could agree to marry Amaryllis. She was not terrible to look at. </p>
<p>The almost bald look was not appealing. He liked long locks, and longer legs. Amaryllis could bear children, and that was her station to him. They could go separate ways after keeping the family line going. Whatever happened, Orion intended to get a son on the throne. No daughter of his would rule. Women in general were a bit too wired to run. In his experience, they needed to stay in their nurseries. Guiding young minds of the future. </p>
<p>That was what they were best at. Child rearing. Orion saw an exceptional potential in Amaryllis.</p>
<p>She’d make an incredible mother. A good fuck, too. That was really all he saw. An occasional release, and relief of children. A direct line to the throne. </p>
<p>That was what he deserved. He was King. Jareth wasn’t, and that was evidence enough to his people that he was in the right place. </p>
<p>“Land ho!” Frederick called out, causing laughter to ripple among the crew. </p>
<p>Jareth always liked Fred more than Orion. It showed in the fae’s quirky personality. He was one hell of an adviser, he’d eat Amaryllis and her council alive. That was for sure. </p>
<p>Orion looked forward to this. He looked toward the horizon and fixed on a beaming smile. It caused the corners of his mouth to ache. It’d need to stay there, this whole terrible visit. He was counting down the seconds until he could see the Golden Castle again. </p>
<p><em>Soon, very soon my pets</em>. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Amaryllis finished up people’s court. She gave Anya direction to go into the palace and rest. Come morning, she’d begin her duties as a chamber maid. It was the only thing Mar could offer that cost the Kingdom next to nothing. Imani’s words, not hers. She wouldn’t have cared, but the crown had to matter a little more. </p>
<p>Everyday. </p>
<p>She took in stragglers and gave post to the militia or marketplace. Anywhere that’d take on newcomers. Dismissing them with a resounding gong from behind them. People filtered out. Amaryllis shoved fruit into her mouth. She needed to eat something. She could not see Orion on an empty stomach. The sight of him could make her retch, in truth.</p>
<p>“He’s arriving into port, dearest sister.” Imani nudged Amaryllis, “Finish eating. We need to get there before he walks out on the gangplank. Don’t you want to greet him the proper way?” She scolded. </p>
<p>Amaryllis rolled her eyes, wiping her mouth. She rose out of her seat and rushed out onto the stone staircase. Leading down from her castle’s gardens into the bazaar. It was not a far walk, but it felt like thousands of steps. The bazaar had been cleared for the day. Mar’s beloved security guards formed a line for Orion to walk through upon arrival. It was very formal, and Amaryllis had said no at first. </p>
<p>We need to make him think we’re like him. </p>
<p>Amaryllis forced a smile of welcome the moment Orion came into view. She was a little breathless from her walk, fruit churning in her stomach akin to a raging ocean. Her heartbeat escalated. He was handsome, yes. In a golden aura. White wings folded, shown off for impact. Some fae cloaked theirs with magic. Such as, Amaryllis. She did not like to show off her birthright.</p>
<p>Orion looked like a God descending the gangplank. His sole advisor scurrying behind him. Trying not to get caught up in the limelight. The scene amused Amaryllis. All the servants he brought with him! She hoped they’d stay aboard. Of course, they were welcome to join the party. Imani would hate it, and this compelled Amaryllis’ decision.</p>
<p>“Queen Amaryllis of Kingdom Valor, meet King Orion of the Golden Realm!” One of the guards bellowed, making her jump. </p>
<p>No one announced her like this. What was going on? </p>
<p>They stepped aside, allowing her to walk up to Orion. It was like a dance, greeting him. Do they kiss? Embrace? Everyone was watching. The suns beating down with such intensity, it was making her sweat a little. The adoring people clapped, but all Amaryllis could hear was the slamming thud in her ears. They kissed cheeks, as though family. </p>
<p>They weren’t. It sickened her. The one she belonged with was on the high seas, far away from her. Sentenced there by her father. </p>
<p>
  <em>He is not suited for you, not royalty, barely a commoner. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s my love! </em>
</p>
<p>The argument resounded in the back of her mind. She had to shake it off and focus. </p>
<p>“Amaryllis, good to see you.” Orion smiled, and she could see the struggle. </p>
<p>It hurt for her, too.</p>
<p>She forced a grin. “Good to see you, cousin.”</p>
<p>A little joke. Pure and half fae liked to say this about one another. Her main argument for wanting a mortal for a partner. </p>
<p>“Yes. Beautiful seas today.”</p>
<p>“Were the waters rough? I hope it was an enjoyable ride.” Amaryllis shifted from one foot to the other, clearing her throat. Imani came to her side and offered a drink to the Queen and Orion. </p>
<p>Bubbly. Not mango juice. Amaryllis almost spit it out when she tasted it. This, combined with the shimmering gold pillow one servant carried down from the ship caught her attention. What was this? A cape fluttered after it. </p>
<p>“No, very enjoyable. Ah, the gifts.” Orion beamed. Amaryllis could feel her stomach flip flop. </p>
<p>“Gifts?” She said, baffled. </p>
<p>“Yes, it’s tradition.” Confusion fell onto his features, which made Amaryllis feel badly she did not have a gift. </p>
<p>“I - I have nothing for you.” She argued, a bit perturbed at the servant trying to grapple for the tiara on her head. </p>
<p>“Stop!” Amaryllis swatted it away, causing someone to gasp. The servant almost toppled over. She was not used to others making a fuss of her. Why not use magic? Why grab her?</p>
<p>It was infuriating. </p>
<p>“I was j-just trying to put the crown on. I thought it was okay, I swear Sire.” The servant began, he started to shake as Orion’s gaze became a bit harsh for Mar’s liking.</p>
<p>“Perhaps we do not overwhelm the princess right away.” King Orion snapped, and Amaryllis couldn’t hear a pin drop after that comment. </p>
<p>She could almost hear her father rising from the grave, screaming into eternity. Princess? His Mar? No. She was a Queen.</p>
<p>Amaryllis tried to calm down, though Imani was not calm. The sisters had a tether, and when one of them got furious it radiated within her. Damn royal magic. Mar tried to focus, swallowing hard.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. Really. Let’s proceed. You did not have to get me a gift.” She said as calm as possible. With a nod, the servant was dismissed. </p>
<p>“It’s protocol.” A voice broke the awkwardness. </p>
<p>“Amaryllis, my advisor Frederick.”</p>
<p>Frederick wore a pristine courtier suit, with golden shoes. All servants wore the same thing, more or less. He had graying hair, and put out a hand toward Imani. </p>
<p>“Imani, the Queen’s sister.” She enunciated a bit on the Queen part, Orion flushed a little with shame and it made Mar’s heart soar. </p>
<p>Just a little. </p>
<p>“Ah, yes. Nice to meet you. It’s your stamp I see on all the letters.” Frederick complimented her penmanship and Imani faltered a little with her stern attitude. </p>
<p>“Thank you, good sir. Let’s walk ahead of these two.” Imani called out to the guards in their native tongue that they were dismissed. The warriors saluted and departed.</p>
<p>Orion waved to his servants, a sign of dismissal. He’d have to see the cape on Amaryllis another time. His mother’s crown, so gorgeous almost was atop her head. Her reactions thus far startled him. Orion knew he needed to watch his step. She had family behind her for support. Outnumbering and outranking his own. </p>
<p>“Lead the way.” Orion gestured and Amaryllis nodded. </p>
<p>They followed their advisors up the stairs, relief washing over her. The awkward part was done, they could negotiate and go party! The match needed to be dealt with, but it felt like a lifetime away. She did not need to marry Orion this season. They could discuss options. </p>
<p>The throne room was now a long singular table, two chairs at either end for the royal. The advisers would stand at the entrance to the room, waiting. Buzzing about if one of the two got a bit much. It happened on occasion. Tempers flared. Orion liked to try to keep the peace. It made him seem more understanding. That Amaryllis was the one who had a temperament issue. </p>
<p>Not true, but it worked for his story.</p>
<p>They sat down once the doors got sealed and they were cleared.</p>
<p>The two went through their usual business. Borders. Militia. Where their people could occupy, and the like. Orion could hear Frederick check off each item on his list. Imani hovered over his shoulder. Eyeing the penmanship and Amaryllis wanted to throw herself through a window. Why did her sister have to be so weird? Cosima was the only one who could act normal. </p>
<p>Then, they got to the meat of the visit. </p>
<p>“Your maj - “</p>
<p>“Amaryllis is fine. Mar, even. Everyone calls me that.” Amaryllis interrupted, adjusting her stance in her seat. </p>
<p>“Oh, apologies. Mar.” Orion corrected, thinking her stupid for interrupting but forced a smile, “I believe a match is in our future. According to our council.” He nodded at the two pen freaks in the corner. </p>
<p>“Yes, quite a match.” Amaryllis confirmed. </p>
<p>“Let’s negotiate terms.”</p>
<p>And so, it began. </p>
<p>Orion explained his expectations first. He expected a wife and Queen to bear children, stay in the palace and child rear. Going out for wherever she was needed but staying by the children, mostly. He had a lot of expectations for the way in which she held herself, and dressed. Etiquette lessons would have to happen. </p>
<p>“Etiquette lessons?” Amaryllis said, eyes widening.</p>
<p>“Yes, I expect my wife to act as though she is pure Fae.”</p>
<p>“That matters little to me.” Mar hissed, but Imani glared and she stopped her protesting. </p>
<p>Let him finish, Imani mouthed.</p>
<p>“I know I have a lot of expectations. This is why I did not think it prudent to marry you, Amaryllis. My father wanted this match, as yours did. They came to an agreement, you have a dowry and I have enough to match. We could build a castle on an island, in the middle of our Kingdoms. Make a family, and rule our people.” Orion smiled.</p>
<p>“I - leave Kingdom Valor?” Amaryllis asked, a bit shocked. Imani had warned her what Orion wanted might seem extreme, and it was.</p>
<p>It sounded like madness. Would others besides servants join them? A thousand boats arriving for a thousand parties and royal affairs. It sounded like a nightmare and headache to Amaryllis. </p>
<p>She paused, waiting for a response. </p>
<p>“Yes, of course. I’m trying to compromise. Our castles can stay as they are. I’m proposing we have a new island with a brand new army, to boot. Protection from all angles. I want us to radiate power from the seas. Don’t you see, Amaryllis? Together we are powerful. Your diplomacy, my instincts.”</p>
<p>“You insisted I have no royal etiquette because of my bloodline, so let’s not compliment me just yet.” Amaryllis snapped, and Imani sighed a heavy sigh from the corner. </p>
<p>“That’s not what I meant.” Orion said, a little flustered by her words. “I just - I -”</p>
<p>“You want a doll, manufactured for your pleasure and to represent your values. I give a portion of my stipend to my people. Do you know that?”</p>
<p>“Who cares about the little guy, when we can rule?” Orion said in a blunt tone. “How could you be so foolish, Amaryllis? Do you not see, the Skinwalkers will rise up soon. Others will come for you, and you will not have anything to show for defense except some measly servants.” </p>
<p>Amaryllis slammed her hand on the table, a shot of ice coming from her palms. Freezing the center of the table. It started out as icy tendrils, but ice spikes came through. Putting a literal wall between her and the fae who wanted to put her into a box. </p>
<p>“Do not say I cannot defend myself.” Amaryllis yelled.</p>
<p>“Mar!” Imani called out.</p>
<p>Orion put up a hand. He was a little frightened by this action, but he tried to play it cool. Melting the ice with his own touch on the table. Until water pooled between them. </p>
<p>“Quite a temper.” Orion murmured, shaking his head. “Whatever will we do about that?” </p>
<p>Her breathing quickened. “Don’t say things you’ll regret, Golden King. I will outmatch you, anywhere. Any day. Any time. You don’t think I practice? You want me to lay real still while you give me your seed, and your Kingdom. You want to cut down everything I am. Stop being me. Well, I can’t.” </p>
<p>“I don’t want you to stop being you. I think we can try to help one another. Please, give me your expectations. Let’s compromise. Otherwise, why are these two present?” Orion pointed to Imani and Frederick. Frederick was shaking in the corner a little, an ice shard had almost hit him from the table. </p>
<p>Amaryllis breathed deeply, and began laying out her expectations. She wanted a similar rule to the way she had now, but with a stronger militia. An even stronger partner, who understood the needs of their people. Who met with them, and saw them as more than a means to an end.</p>
<p>Orion’s eyes narrowed, “Do you think I do not understand my own people?”</p>
<p>“You inherited your people, I fought for mine.” Amaryllis corrected, folding her arms. </p>
<p>He shrugged. “Luck of the draw, I suppose.”</p>
<p>“You want power, that’s all you want. We need the people to continue our example. My economy is better than ever, and do you know why? I let all into Valor.”</p>
<p>‘You’ll go bankrupt soon.” Orion retorted, sounding like a mimic of Imani.</p>
<p>“Perhaps, but I have a dowry.”</p>
<p>“For our future, not theirs.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to be on an island alone with you for an eternity!” She yelled, and it felt sealed.</p>
<p>Decided.</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>“Fine. Why don’t we let our Councils decide.” Orion growled. </p>
<p>Amaryllis rose up and left without permission, storming off to her quarters. </p>
<p>Orion asked to be led to his chambers, down the corridor from hers. He entered them with Frederick and screamed into a pillow. He couldn’t slam a fist into the wall, that’d be bad. Someone might hear. </p>
<p>A few more days with this insufferable woman, and he could go back home. Where it didn’t stink of fish. </p>
<hr/>
<p>“Gods, I heard them yelling. Sounded like children.” Primrose snorted into her cup of mango juice.</p>
<p>“Really?” Anya tilted her head, curious. This was good news. </p>
<p>Jareth had given her what she thought to be temporary fae wings. She looked at least half. It gave her an alibi instead of the one where Orion was going to chain her up and kill her. Hearing he was around made her jittery. She drank her green tea in the servant’s kitchen. Others busied themselves, but Prim was training her. They finally had a break. Anya’s limbs ached from the effort. The castle was spotless, now. </p>
<p>“Yes. Negotiating a match. They need it, this Kingdom is going to hell in a handbasket.”</p>
<p>Primrose was the perfect unassuming mousy gossip. Invisible to the masses. Anya drank this in and asked for more every second. Thus far she came to the conclusion that Amaryllis would not need much of a push to go against Orion. He was already on shaky ground. Staff heard some kind of rippling ice sound from inside. Mar, no doubt. </p>
<p>“She can control ice?”</p>
<p>“Some of the more powerful fae can, yes. She has a bit of a token from the old Goddess of the Sea. I polish it every night.” Prim rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p>“But, Orion, he has a God slayer in his veins. His father, and grandfather. They fought and sealed ‘em.” Prim shook her head. “He’s a winner if I ever saw one. I wouldn’t think twice. Money for a lifetime and a gorgeous partner. Amaryllis doesn’t know what she’s giving up.”</p>
<p>Anya smiled a knowing smile, but understood now. Orion seemed like the best catch in the world, but it was a lie. Amaryllis was stronger than her. More independent. She saw it a thousand miles away. Something Anya couldn’t. She was a bit shocked the Queen stood her ground, but it made sense. It lined up with the feel of her Kingdom. An All for One, and One for All vibe. </p>
<p>After their break, Prim asked Anya to go up and aid Amaryllis in getting dressed. </p>
<p>“Aye, will do.”</p>
<p>“Don’t get lost. See you at the party!” Prim squealed before running off to finish her chores. </p>
<p>They had no party clothes, so it wasn’t much of an affair for Anya but she played along. Prim no doubt loved things like that. Despite a dirty job, chamber maids had eyes and ears everywhere. No one noticed the help. It was a perfect job for someone like her who wished to blend into the background. So much so that Orion had no clue she was there. </p>
<p>Even better. </p>
<p>She walked up a few flights to the Queen’s corridor. Several doors on either side of the walls that were painted silver. Large windows showing grand views of the ocean and beach down below. It was enough to distract Anya for a moment while she passed it by. She couldn’t help herself. What a gorgeous oasis. She understood why Amaryllis wanted to stay here. Why go anywhere else? It was so much more beautiful than her world. </p>
<p>Two suns, as well.</p>
<p>Orion’s Kingdom has two moons, its polar opposite. Prim was a nugget of information. </p>
<p>The Golden Realm was its own planet and had its own orbit, from the sound of it. When someone crossed over, they felt it. Everything was different. The sun, the moons, the stars. Cairavel had its own special glow, and Anya could feel it with every step. She wasn’t meant to be here, but she had a debt to repay. </p>
<p>With her own ideas.</p>
<p>A swift knock on the door, and to her shock Amaryllis called for her to come in.</p>
<p>“Prim, I really don’t - oh - “ Mar turned on her stool. She faced a silver vanity table with seashells pressed into the wood. It looked delicate, and beautiful. “Anya. I apologize.”</p>
<p>Anya bowed her head. “I apologize, malady.”</p>
<p>“Please, call me Mar.” She waved a hand and looked down at her powder and crown. </p>
<p>It looked different to her usual tiaras. Anya eyed it and Amaryllis noticed.</p>
<p>“A gift.” She sighed, “From Orion.”</p>
<p>“The one who arrived today? The castle’s buzzing about him.” Anya admitted, pretending to dust, but it seemed Mar was a bit distracted to scold her. </p>
<p>Good, she hated cleaning. </p>
<p>“I bet they are.” Amaryllis chuckled, “He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“A grand match.”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>“For anyone else in this world, but not for me.” Amaryllis applied some blush and frowned at her reflection. “They have their work cut out for me tonight.”</p>
<p>A dress laid on the bed. Formal in length, emeralds glistening across its seam. Anya fingered the gems with interest, her gaze going around Amaryllis’ inner quarters. Beautiful, open, and airy. She had double doors opened out onto a roomy balcony with furniture. A place where she went to gaze at the stars. At least, that’s what Anya would have done. She tried to focus on the task at hand. No distractions.</p>
<p>“You know, I heard what you did.” She began, and the Queen stiffened a little.</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“With the ice.”</p>
<p>Amaryllis touched the glowing blue necklace around her neck. “A gift. Thanks to this. A family heirloom.”</p>
<p>Stolen, but Anya did not point this out. It belonged to Ariadne, that’s what Prim said. She didn’t want to argue with a Queen, she needed to convince her to ditch Orion.</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>“Come, sit next to me. Help brush my hair.” Amaryllis smiled. </p>
<p>Anya combed through the cropped curls. They were beautiful. Amaryllis picked an emerald colored headband to wear with the oversized crown. It’d be a lot, but she needed to try to make nice with Orion. Per Imani’s insistence. </p>
<p><em>This has to go well, sister. Or else.</em> </p>
<p>Anya helped Amaryllis into her gown and fastened a broach and the crown. She looked stunning. It made Anastasia breathless, but she tried to act nonchalant. The last thing she needed was attention on her, and so far no one noticed. She blended, like Primrose. </p>
<p>“How do I look?”</p>
<p>“Ethereal.” Anya said, repeating the words her mother stated to her long ago. She recalled the events of her former life with a bit of shame and swelling emotion. She pushed it aside for a moment. Forcing her attention on the Queen.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Mar beamed. “Enough to make things right with Orion?”</p>
<p>Anya paused. This was the moment. It was now, or never.</p>
<p>“Ma’am, may I speak freely?”</p>
<p>Amaryllis eyed the horizon and figured soon Imani would knock. Giving her sister a stern talking to, while Cosima smoothed out the rough edges. Thinking of them in her life filled her with such happiness, she cared little about protocol. That was Orion’s game, but she had to make an effort. </p>
<p>“Yes, you may. We’ve got a few moments.”</p>
<p>Anya sat on the bed, Amaryllis spinning to face her. </p>
<p>The Queen sparkled from her flawless make up, to the tips of her silver shoes. She was a sight to behold. Anya took a deep, cleansing breath. </p>
<p>“Orion isn’t who you think he is.”</p>
<p>Amaryllis froze a little, eyes narrowing. “What?”</p>
<p>“He - well, his brother is just as bad, but he tried to lure me into his Kingdom.” Anya whispered.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“He isn’t the good King everyone thinks. He ripped me from my world, and I ended up in the Labyrinth. I got hurt.” Anya bit her lower lip. Telling her story would get Amaryllis to trust her. </p>
<p>After all, she had asylum. Amaryllis was not known for throwing others out, was she? She tried to rack her mind for this tidbit of information, but the look on the Queen’s face made Anya stop. </p>
<p>“<em>He. Did. What</em>?” Amaryllis hissed. </p>
<p>Anya explained, in slow steadying words. Giving her full story in detail before skipping ahead to her escape from the Labyrinth. No words on Jareth giving her a task. No. Anya’s main objective was to keep that trump card in the back of her mind. To reveal at a later time. All Amaryllis needed to know was why marrying Orion was a grave mistake. </p>
<p>Mar stayed silent, rubbing Anya’s arm for support. That poor mortal child. The barrier kept out a lot of mortals, but they slipped in from time to time. With fae help, it was more powerful than ever. The sheer coincidence that Anya landed in the Labyrinth instead of in Orion’s Kingdom, it shocked her. Made her shudder to think of what he had planned. Amaryllis had a bleeding heart. She was a little skeptical of the circumstances. She believed Orion to be a little untrustworthy. From their interactions alone.</p>
<p>“I need him, though. To keep us afloat.” Amaryllis admitted.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“This Kingdom, it will bankrupt if I do not have a leader keeping budgets. I cannot do it myself. It’s a hard task. Increasing the militia isn’t what I want. We aren't a violent people, but I may have to do things and cut corners to keep us going. Orion doing that, putting a face to those actions other than me is what I desire. I want a free people, but they also need a ruler who inspires.”</p>
<p>“You do! In my world, I’ve never seen a woman rule, let alone a free court like you held earlier. With common folk, everyone under the sun. It was so inspiring, Mar.” Anya admitted, shaking her head. “You are centuries ahead where the mortal world is right now. They’d never allow women to choose their own path.”</p>
<p>“Such a shame. I know Orion’s views. I expect he will fight me on everything, but I have to try to make a good impression. This match has to go through, but thank you for the warning.” Amaryllis stood, a clear end to the conversation.</p>
<p>“Wait - but - “</p>
<p>Imani burst into the room without knocking. She eyed Anya with a little worry, then Mar. </p>
<p>“What are you doing, Amaryllis? The party is in full swing! Orion’s waiting!” She grabbed her sister’s arm and with one look sent Anastasia out of the room. </p>
<p>Their time alone concluded. Anya felt so rotten about it as she headed down to the party. She watched through a window as Amaryllis joined the festivities on the beach. Soon, she’d join and blend in. Watch. Observe. Then, after the night ended she’d make her move. It would only take some bribery, and a tiny nudge. Agreement to switch shifts, what have you. Her mind worked out a plan within ten seconds of attending the party. Watching an awkward Amaryllis and Orion dance on the dance floor. Primrose swayed next to her, already drunk.</p>
<p>“Aren’t they adorable?” She slurred.</p>
<p>“Prim, you’ve just got here! Slow down!” Anya exclaimed, but her new friend refused. </p>
<p>The beach had a throne and table made out of driftwood. A dance floor with dozens of locals playing a beat together. It was a jumping party with conventions Anya never imagined possible. People danced with each other of any rank, creed, or persuasion. It was hypnotic. Orion was terrified, deep down, no doubt which made things so much sweeter. </p>
<p>Anya blended, and waited. A huntress stalking prey. She downed a bubbly or two, and made sure Prim stayed a little sober. She had a job for her. It took a second to convince her. Alcohol was such a great asset. </p>
<p>“Right after they retire to their rooms for the night.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Primrose whispered, grinning like a bobcat. </p>
<p>“Don’t forget!” Anya chirped. </p>
<p>The two agreed, and the plan was set in motion. </p>
<p>For her part, Anya needed a spare chamber and access. Easy enough, she was a chamber maid. She exclaimed there was a massive stain on the floor in there, and it was enough to get her in. Half the staff were trashed from the party. Not her, but plenty. Anya lit candles and readied the room. She waited by an open window with slivers of moonlight cascading down.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The party gave Orion such a headache, but he waited it out. Until all the food was eaten, and Amaryllis retired to her chambers. They kissed one another, a brief moment to keep their council content. Frederick and Imani would hold formal negotiations in the morning. And by lunchtime the two would be arranged. At least, that was the ideal. </p>
<p>Orion sidestepped drunken party goers on his way up to the corridor. He, Amaryllis and a few other special guests shared it. He was a bit tipsy himself, but not drunk. He liked to keep a clear mind. Alcohol made things worse for him and his guilty pleasures. Thinking about it, about what he left at the castle made him wish he had some kind of companion or easy lay around. Alas, there was just him and his hand. </p>
<p>He intended to begin when a feverish knock came upon his chamber door. A bit irritated, in a robe of all things, Orion approached with a candle and opened partway. There was a chamber maid there. Not his type, but it was slim pickings. He eyed her with interest but her words took him by surprise before he could react.</p>
<p>“<em>Who</em> wants to see me?”</p>
<p>“The Queen wishes for you to visit her, two doors down. She insisted she wanted privacy.” It was whispered like a scandal. Amaryllis did not always station guards around her, like he did. Though he believed she wanted something like that private. </p>
<p>She didn’t want prying eyes on their apparent affair. He was a little unsure, but the eyes of the maid seemed true. That, and he was a bit worked up. He could use the distraction. It’d test their chemistry out of a throne room. That was his main reasoning. A man trapped by desire and lust needed only a few words to seal the deal. With a nod, he thanked the maid and agreed. He even squeezed her ass as a thank you. She squealed, and he grinned to himself all the way to the chambers. </p>
<p>He knocked and let himself in when he heard no refusal. Good enough for him. He untied the robe. The first sign of something wrong should have been the full lit candles. Surrounding the bedroom. Why Amaryllis would not invite him into her own quarters did not occur to him. Orion was a bit worked up with lust and he wasn’t using common sense. Something he’d insist later over and over again. </p>
<p>He saw a figure bristle by the window and his gaze fell on her. Darkness and dim light surrounded them as Orion sidled up behind her. Pulling who he thought was Amaryllis close to him. The lacy curtain in the room blew against them. Caught in a sensual embrace, her backside pressed firmly into his groin. Just the way he liked, and, wait a second. </p>
<p>The hair tipped him off first. The curls pressing against him. Amaryllis had short hair. Not long tresses that were softer than anything he had ever felt before, but he had. He knew it, and then it hit him.</p>
<p>She spun around and smirked. Even in the pale moonlight he could make out her features. </p>
<p>“Orion, so good of you to join me.”</p>
<p>Then, she used a vase to knock him out. </p>
<p>Darkness and stars erupted in his vision, gravity doing the rest. Orion fell to the floor with a groan. Body flopping, to her amusement. </p>
<p>“Quite nice.” Anya whispered in his ear. </p>
<p>Then, she began tying him to the bed post. </p>
<p>Tonight was going to get very interesting, indeed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Cruel Intentions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anya's origin is fully revealed, her story has a surprising witness. Sera trains with Jareth, and is given a promise to escape from the Goblin King's castle in a few days. Will it come to fruition, or will Sera be forced to work with the likes of Jareth?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiro could feel himself grow tired as he swam by moonlight. Undetected. Slivers of it rippling through the water as he glided. Seeming effortless but with intention. Urgency. He could hear the screech of his sister as other Selkies drove him out, reverberating in his ears. Hiro wasn’t like the others. He was half human, half fish. Not quite a Skinwalker, nor a Selkie. He was bastardized, and Mako - his sister - could not hide him any longer. </p><p>He thought he was safe, but he wasn’t. Not even close. Selkies did not take kindly to hybrids in their midst. For, Selkies shed their seal-like skins to walk on land. Looking like a wet, lost human. Drenched and shivering. Skin glistening with blue, like Ariadne, their lost goddess who crafted them. </p><p>Fae gave them shelter, but sometimes they were driven away. A lot like Hiro. Ironic. Thus, he needed to find refuge. Kingdom Valor could give him that kind of freedom. It was what Mako wanted. Insisted, upon his departure. Then, the Calvary came blasting through their sea rock hovel. Interrupting a tearful goodbye. </p><p>Now, his golden and orange fin shimmered as he swam for his life. </p><p>Merfolk were a lost people. Selkies are their descendants. Which is why Hiro was not well received. The term merfolk was not uttered, but hissed among pods. Distaste going for miles. Selkies were such an elitist cult, in Hiro’s eyes. They did not deserve Mako. A world class healer who snuck onto land and brought back herbs for their people. </p><p>Who would want to have a seal’s skin for armor in the water? Every kind of prey out there. Hiro recognized how vulnerable he was with only a large fin. He had sharp gills along his spine and arm, keeping him alive as he shoved under the current. Waves crashing into sand, he could see Valor’s seashell inspired castle looming ahead. He was almost there. </p><p>Washing up ashore, his feet cradled beneath him, Hiro spit up water. Coughing. Breathing! He looked up at the moon, but something caught his gaze. In one of the windows of the castle, he saw two women standing in front of it. Maids? Who knew. One with copper hair, the other a plain mousy looking thing. Hiro thought this odd, because it had to be late in the night according to the tide. He could feel it swell as he rushed into a cavern for safety, shaking off the water. Shivering. </p><p>He found a towel and dried his dark hair, trying to shake off the ominous feeling looking up at Kingdom Valor. He needed to move. Selkies were fantastic trackers, and his scent was fresh in the water. One last look and he rushed into the shadows and streets, searching for safety. </p><p>He vowed to send word to Mako, as soon as he could.</p><hr/><p><br/>Primrose thought her shift was over, so she drank and wandered around the corridors. Dancing to her own beat. Why not? Anya was working her shift the next day, and she needed a release. Marching around, cleaning, taking orders - it was a lot for her. </p><p>She was pure fae, but kept it dialed down. Her energy, her magic, dulled. For safety. Prim knew she had nowhere else to go, so this was better than nothing. She couldn’t go back to life with Orion. Thankfully, he was too wrapped up in things to notice her. She made herself look more unassuming, so he wouldn’t beg for her help back at the palace. </p><p>When Anya asked her to do a favor, Prim did not bat an eye. After all, what were new friends for? Orion was so self absorbed, he did not recognize Prim. She hated working under him, so gossiping about him was easy to do. She hoped, prayed to the Gods that Mar saw him for who he was. In truth, Primrose would never forget what she saw back in the Golden Realm. It made her shudder. </p><p>It made her bolt. Terrified. Running for her life. Which is what she assumed Mar would want to do, but at the party it was hard to tell. They danced, laughed, smiled for their adoring fans. Prim wondered what fae like them thought. With ancestors who mattered. While the rest scrimped and scraped to live. </p><p>“Primrose!”</p><p>A hiss from around the corner interrupted her thoughts. Prim raised her eyebrows as a very exhausted looking Anya came out of the shadows. Moonlight split the floor between them from a window. A torch the only other illuminating force. </p><p>She would have jumped, but Anya’s footsteps were easy to detect. </p><p>“Anya!” Prim whispered. “Why are we whispering?”</p><p>“I need you.”</p><p>“I did my part.” Prim pointed out, folding her arms. </p><p>Anya rolled her eyes, “Acting the part of messenger? I think not, I need your assistance one last time.”</p><p>“What could you possibly need from me?” Prim looked suspicious. Even though she slurred her words a bit, seeing Anya was like a cold burst of water on her face. Something about the girl lurking in the shadows was a bit eerie. </p><p>“I need Ariadne’s necklace.”</p><p>Prim snorted, turning away. Shaking her head, she began walking back the way she came. “Fat chance, Anastasia.”</p><p>“Please, Prim! You’re the only one who polishes it, who knows where it is kept. Amaryllis would catch me!” Anya hissed</p><p>“Why in the name of the Gods do you need that thing?” Prim hissed, whipping around to glare at Anya. “Are you mad, Anya?”</p><p>“None of your business.” Anya said coolly.</p><p>“Aye, I see. Have a romantic evening with Orion, Anya.” Prim brushed the hair out of her large blue eyes and went about setting off, but Anya caught her arm instead.</p><p>Pinning her to the wall, the sharpest thing Primrose had ever felt pressed to her jugular. </p><p>Anya pressed a sharp edge of a broken vase to Prim’s throat and shoved her in the direction of Mar’s quarters. </p><p>“Come with me, <em>Primmy</em>.” Anya hissed in the maid’s ear. </p><p>Primrose felt a chill run up her spine as Anastasia pushed her toward the Queen’s chambers. Static sparked the edge of her fingers. She wanted to force Anya to the ground, but knew it’d wake someone. She had to play the mad girl’s game. Prim raked herself over the coals for trusting someone so manipulative. The look in Anya’s eyes had startled her. It was like night, and day. </p><p>“Open the door.” Anya whispered, nudging Prim with the sharp edge. </p><p>She did so, having steady palms despite the fact that her heartbeat was racing. </p><p>Prim felt relief as Anya waited on her. A pool of light from the hallway swept into Mar’s quarters. It was a front room with chairs and a mirror. There was a closet with tiaras that ran in the family on display for anyone to see. Prim had the key to this case. The necklace Anya sought out was not present. It had to be in the bedroom. Dread fell over Prim as she looked at the case in darkness. Moonlight her only guide. </p><p>She held her breath and stepped into Mar’s bed chamber. The sounds of sleep and rustling the only thing Prim heard. Good. No bed mates, or company. Soft snores from the corner indicated Imani had fallen asleep at her post. The usual guard would be too drunk to come back. Damn parties. Anya’s plan would have fallen to pieces if Amaryllis had proper guards. Alas, she was liberal. </p><p>Prim saw the necklace sparkling on Mar’s vanity. She snatched it and slipped out. Sending a resounding creak as the door closed. It awoke Imani, who then drifted back off to dream land without another thought. </p><p>Anya stole the necklace out of Prim’s hands. </p><p>“Very good.” She beamed. Prim glared in reply. </p><p>“I need to come with you.”</p><p>“Nonsense. I can handle myself.”</p><p>“Anya, you’re half fae at best. Not much of a magical pulse. In the wrong hands, this necklace will cause a lot of problems - “</p><p>“Go to sleep, Primrose.” Anya sang in a whisper, disappearing into another room. The place Prim sent Orion into. </p><p>She almost wished she had refused. Protecting the Queen was her number one priority. Prim could hear Anya lock it, but her magic would do the trick to help her get into the room. She hesitated at the door and listened for commotion.</p><hr/><p>Orion awoke with a start, when Anya kicked him in the side. Twice. He gagged on something. Some kind of cloth? Old rags? Who could tell. He could not speak. Could not move. He wiggled and grunted, to which Anya sniggered. Evil bitch! To think he would have made her his Queen. No. Orion had much more devious plans now for this wolf in sheep’s clothing. </p><p>He cried out as she punctured his thigh with a wood she broke off from the edge of the bed. What the hell had gotten into her? Orion wanted a plaything, that was all. She wanted him too, back then. Why the secrecy? He would have taken her back in a heartbeat, but hid her away in his special place. Then, she would have gotten the royal treatment. The thought of that almost made this scene bearable. </p><p>“Good of you to wake up, prick.” Anya hissed, taking the rags out of his mouth. He coughed, hard. </p><p>“What is wrong with you?” Orion hissed. </p><p>“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you! You dragged me from my world. You made false promises.” </p><p>“I was going to make you my Queen - “</p><p>“Bull shit, Orion. Stop playing that stupid game with me. I no longer am under your spell.”</p><p>“If I had known you ended up here, I would have found you.” He said, calm. Trying to breathe even, or else his magic might make things worse and wake the whole Kingdom up. </p><p>“Doubtful.”</p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>“I ended up in your brother’s Kingdom instead.”</p><p>Now she had a shit eating grin on her face, and it caused Orion to writhe in anger. Steam could have come out of his ears. </p><p>“You bitch.” She tied an impressive knot, Orion had to admit. It was a tight one. </p><p>“Oh, he didn’t ask me to hurt you personally. He wanted me to dissuade Amaryllis from marrying you.”</p><p>Orion rolled his eyes, “Not hard to do that, but she’s about the crown not what her heart wants.”</p><p>“I told her you were a monster, Orion.” Anya hovered above him, a shiny shard in her palm. From the vase that knocked him out, he gathered. </p><p>Orion froze, then shrugged. “So?”</p><p>“I told her you go to humans, manipulate them, and then take them back to your Kingdom. Kicking. And. Screaming.” Anastasia straddled his lap. Orion glared, spitting into her face. She slapped him. </p><p>His anger was like a storm cloud, ominous and looming above everything. The tension was so heavy between them. Rage, wrath, and a lot unsaid. Orion knew his reputation was at stake. He did not want to appear a monster to the everyday person. His little hoard of mortals was for his enjoyment, and eyes only. Not even Frederick knew about that. Anya’s big mouth was going to get him into trouble. </p><p>His wrists were tied behind his back, against the bedpost. Part of it sawed off by the mistress of evil who now straddled his lap. He grunted in pain, but it was sharp and fading compared to his growing rage for her. </p><p>Why did she have to end up in Jareth’s Kingdom? Wastelands, was a better term. Jareth had to survive, somehow. Orion knew his brother would try to manipulate even from afar. With limited access. It made things interesting, but frustrating.</p><p>If only he could kill Jareth. </p><p>“Let me go, and I might forgive this little incident.” Orion laid on the charm. </p><p>“Not quite.” Anya leaned back, her hips grinding into the King’s. It was so tantalizing lined up with the pain, his eyes rolled back into his head a little. </p><p>Evil, sexy little minx. </p><p>Anastasia took the moment of seduction to put on Ariadne’s necklace. It glowed, but felt heavy. Wrong, because it wasn’t hers. Well, the Goddess of the Sea would have to deal with it. Anya pressed a hand to Orion’s chest, and it began to get cold. </p><p>Orion thought it was a chill in the room, but he looked down and saw her necklace. Fear registered in his gaze. Was she going to freeze him to death? He wiggled hard, his magic forcing a wind to blow in the room.</p><p>“I have terms to negotiate.” Anya began, his chest growing colder and colder. The edges of Orion’s golden tanned skin growing paler, and paler. Until soon, it’d become blue and frozen. </p><p>She wanted to stop his heart. </p><p>“Anya - “</p><p>“I want to become your Queen. Then, you will step down and go fuck off somewhere. I don’t care where.”</p><p>“Anya - “ He whispered, writhing harder. He got one hand free, but she did not notice. Orion kept it still, in the same position. He had to act, fast.</p><p>“I want to be Queen of the Golden Realm, do you understand me? I will make your life hell.” Anya shoved the wooden spike deeper, and he let out a sharp hiss. </p><p>“Anya!” He yelled, the wind blowing harder in the room. Making the curtains whip around, the air growing thick with rage.</p><p>Prim rushed into the room. She watched with wide eyes at the King of Golden Realm pinned Anya to the wall. The necklace ripped from the maid’s neck and tossed aside. His hand replaced it around her neck. Squeezing hard. She wasn’t even worth the time to have his way with her before ending the girl’s life. </p><p>Prim’s eyes went to the necklace of Ariadne. Orion’s too. His breathing coming out ragged, like a bull’s. He was tired of these games. Anya’s feet scraped against the air, and then he dropped her. Rushing to Prim, who reached for the necklace at the same time. </p><p>Anya fell into a heap on the floor, wheezing for air. Gasping as she scampered backward, tears streaming down her cheeks. She watched Orion pummel Primrose, who was so much smaller than him. Even with sparks of electricity zapping him, Orion managed to have his way with her. Ripping down her clothes. It sickened Anya. </p><p>The sounds - grunts, groans, and sobs filled Anya’s ears. She watched in horror, frozen in place. It was a true nightmare. The necklace laid on the floor next to the pair. Prim writhed and cried harder, It made Orion enjoy it even more. One last fuck before running back to his home world. Primrose turned her head and met Anya’s gaze in the dim light of the room. Candles were all blown out but one. The wind howled between the windows, her copper curls flying everywhere. </p><p>Prim’s gaze was crumpled agony. She reached for the necklace, so did Anya. They made a decision. </p><p>Together, they turned the room pure ice. Prim’s magic was like a death rattle merging with the magic within Ariadne’s necklace. It shattered the sacred item, and magic burst forth from the room. Killing Primrose on impact. The force shoving Anya into the wall. A bright light emerged, and then - nothing. </p><p>When Amaryllis and Imani rushed into the room, it was sparkling with ice. The body of Mar’s beloved chamber maid, frozen solid. Clutching Ariadne’s necklace. Amaryllis fell to her knees on the icy floor. The windows were thrown open. No sign of Orion, or Anya.</p><p>This incident is what labeled Orion a threat to Kingdom Valor. It forced Amaryllis to put more funds into her militia, and get more security. She did so in Prim’s memory, and hoped to never lay eyes on Anastasia again. </p><p>If she did, she’d kill that girl. </p><p>
  <em>“Anastasia Rhodes, we sentence you to eternity as Crossroads Fae. Your wings, though fabricated, became real when you touched Ariadne’s sacred necklace. We cut them off, hereby sentencing you to life wandering our realm. A shadow of yours.”</em>
</p><p>The bellowing sounds of ancient Gods and sunlight blinded her. Giving her the verdict. Anya did not get to speak her truth, all she knew was searing pain. The pain of losing wings that Jareth gifted her. She let out a scream at the entrance to Cairavel. </p><p>Anastasia Rhodes, sentenced to life as Crossroads Fae. Ushering humans in and out of the fae realm. Never allowed to go anywhere else outside the Labyrinth. She watched from afar as her mother died. Her sister marrying, giving birth to children, dying. The cycle of their lives and the emptiness in her heart becoming a void. </p><p>Until she saw Sera Williams wandering near the barrier one day. It was like fate. Looking into Oculus when Jareth wasn’t around, Anya charted out a plan to rebirth. New life. She watched the girl for so long, and manipulated Jareth into bringing her into his despicable Kingdom. Through Toby, because family was everything. </p><p>It was all thanks to Anya. Her influence. Her nudges. She intended to get back to where she was before. Kill Orion, and rule Cairavel.</p><hr/><p>“Sera, you need to focus.” </p><p>Sera sighed from her position in the center of the gardens. Outside the Labyrinth. Its stench made her nose wrinkle beneath her blindfold. </p><p>“I feel ridiculous!” </p><p>“Well, you can’t know when I’m going to attack.” Jareth stated. He gestured for Ink to line the edge of the gardens with straw filled dummies. </p><p>Good red herrings for Sera to hit. This was an exercise Jareth remembered his father teaching him. Expect the opponent as though blind. It scared the hell out of him and Orion, but it worked. It made one of them a golden warrior, and the other one a stealth enthusiast. </p><p>“I don’t even know if I can do it again, Jareth.” Sera mumbled. </p><p>She wore some of Toby’s old clothes. Looking the part of an athlete with her hair pulled back. Upon Jareth’s insistence, he woke her up at the crack of dawn for a run. She was so shocked and half asleep to refuse. Her fantasies were put to bed by the racing she had to endure. </p><p>Toby was nearby. The fourteen year old changeling held up a dummy as Jareth instructed in silence. The entire training area was now blocked off to other changelings. They were in the Labyrinth courtyard from now on. He took this seriously, and expected them to fall in line. Despite Sera’s need to escape. She had no time to form a plan, Jareth wanted to see her in action. </p><p>Of course, she was terrible at this. </p><p>The Goblin King came at every angle. Each time, Sera missed. Her reactions grew stronger when Jareth egged her on. Making her angry, and react faster. Toby added to the insults, and soon, Sera was fending off attackers from every angle. First, the physical training. It’d lead to developing her own magic, and inner strength. </p><p>Each fae had their own trademark. Jareth and Orion’s were weather based, like the Gods, mingled with strength. Jareth’s was a bit limited now, but strong enough to make winds whip around as they trained. He needed to get a good gage of Sera’s strength.</p><p>When she went to the sight stage, post blindfold, Jareth threw her a Bo Staff. </p><p>“What’s this?” Sera said, out of breath. Hands on her knees. She was beginning to grow tired. </p><p>“We’re going to duel.”</p><p>“Like Knights?” Sera asked, a bit amused. Her Staff had a tinge of purple. Jareth’s, blue and glowing. Indicating his magical pulse. </p><p>Hers was like paint. Nonexistent for the moment. </p><p>“Like warriors. All magic begins with intention, and striking your opponent. We’re going to duel until it comes out.”</p><p>Jareth gave Sera the incantations to say as she fought. It’d bring the magic right out of her. Until it grew from intention, and bloomed into reality. Magic was not hard for fae to bring out, but someone like Sera had to train. Put it into practice. She had something brewing inside her. Mania’s essence was not for the faint of heart. It held such a duality, like waves crashing into rocks and back onto sandy beaches. Ruled by emotion, not logic. </p><p>Sera needed focus. Jareth put aside his feelings about what happened the other day aside. </p><p>Toby and Ink were on either side of the faux arena. Watching, anxiety in the air. Clouds gathered above the pair. Sera was now barefoot, circling her side as Jareth did the same. Eyes glued to one another. </p><p>“Rules are, you may almost strike me and gain a point each time. Vice versa. Four strikes marks a win.”</p><p>“Wins what?” Sera raised her eyebrow.</p><p>“Wins respect.” Jareth said, removing his shirt. </p><p>Now, he was shirtless with shorts on that almost looked like under garments. Sera had to avert her eyes and focus. Tease. She couldn’t really make herself look less boxy and boyish because she wore Toby’s clothing. From behind she looked no older than a sixteen year old boy with long blonde hair. </p><p>Sera had the blindfold wrapped around her forehead, collecting sweat. She had never fought like this before. As an equal, in front of a man. Vulnerable, bare. Women could compete in tournaments back in her world but it varied. Rumors of an all women army crept up from time to time, but naysayers shut it down. Sera wished she knew what she was doing. </p><p>Then, Jareth ran at her and she had to comply. </p><p>Her body began reacting to his staff hovering above her head. “One, zero. It’s a dance, Sera Williams.”</p><p>Sera rolled her eyes and backed up, they circled and the duel began. It wasn’t meant to come across as a fight, but the tension between them grew. Her staff slipped up and hovered beneath his jaw before Jareth could get there in time. </p><p>“One. One.” She murmured, stepping back. </p><p>Jareth tried to capture her again, but the Bo Staffs slapped together. It made Toby’s eyes widen as he saw his older sister duke it out with a fae. She was beginning to show promise in his eyes. Toby almost liked her. Almost. </p><p>Sera’s body went into some kind of frenzied chemical reaction. Jareth got the last word in as his staff almost hit her shoulder.</p><p>Damn. </p><p>“Two. One. Focus.” He hissed. </p><p>Sera let out a battle cry, and everything blurred as they continued. It felt like nothing else she had experienced in her old life. Outside of defending herself, she never did this before. Cal would have balked, and that made it sweeter in her mind. She focused her moves, like a choreographed dance until her staff whirled to his head. Her breathing coming out between her teeth. Control and fluidity came together, and she felt victorious. </p><p>“Two. Two. I hope you know what you’re doing, Goblin King.” Sera taunted, smirking.</p><p>Jareth growled, and sprung forward. The staffs clanging. Bodies moving back and forth. Sera almost lost her balance, and had to put all her weight on one foot to force Jareth on his back. It was quite the maneuver. Ink let out a cheer, even though he shouldn’t have.</p><p>Jareth got the last laugh, though, using his staff to also make Sera fall to the ground. Luckily there was a mat. </p><p>His staff hovered over her ankle. </p><p>“Three. Two.” Jareth said, smirking. </p><p>Sera could feel the breeze whip between them as they went on. Her body aching, begging her to stop. She had never danced or moved her body like this, and it felt natural. To fight with nothing but staffs. Ancient, and beautiful. She found the strength to pivot and have her staff stay inches from Jareth’s thigh. She blew the strands of hair out of her eyes. </p><p>“Three. Three. Let’s finish this.” Sera snapped. </p><p>“Your wish is my command.” Jareth retorted. </p><p>The sounds of their weapons echoed across the stone courtyard. Sera was going to lose her grip soon, her palms sweated like crazy. Her breathing came out labored, so did Jareth’s. To her relief. She never worked so hard in her entire existence. She needed this win. To prove herself. She managed to cry out and knock Jareth backwards, using his weight against him to get them both on the ground. The staffs hovered over one another. </p><p>A truce. </p><p>“A tie, Sera?” </p><p>Jareth relaxed. She could feel her body scream as she shoved Jareth onto his back fully, holding the staff above his head. In the flourish of her movements, the earth trembled a little. It made Ink and Toby cry out in alarm. </p><p>“Never.” Sera hissed, wiping the sweat from her brow. </p><p>She used a hand to help Jareth up. Her body trembled. Wanting to crumble into itself. Fighting like this put her into a trance. Where she had to force herself to survive. Sera panted as Toby brought them refreshments. Ink in tow, tending to any bruises.</p><p>“I saw you cheering for her, Ink.” Jareth said with a chuckle. </p><p>Ink looked sheepish, “Sire - I - “</p><p>“No need to apologize, she beat me fair and square. Somehow. Damn, Sera.” Jareth said, squirting fresh water over his face. It dripped down to his chest and Sera had to look away.</p><p>Otherwise her stare might have lingered too long. There was Toby present, so it gave her an excuse to behave. </p><p>“Good job, Sera. You did good for a girl.” Toby smirked, nudging her.</p><p>“Next time you’ll be in the arena.” Sera laughed. </p><p>It was the first time she had felt light in ages. Despite the events of the night before, and her power burst, she felt stronger. They had a much needed lunch break on Jareth’s balcony, and he dismissed them for the day. </p><p>Toby was grateful to get away for a bit, as was Ink. Sera had a towel around her neck, still in Toby’s clothes. Jareth stretched against the wall and cracked his neck. </p><p>Sera watched him, letting out a sigh. She was exhausted. </p><p>“I need to soak for a while.” Jareth admitted, eyeing her. “I can help you out of those clothes, Sera.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Your clothes. I can have Ink wash them for you.” He repeated the sentence, but she must have misheard it.</p><p>“Oh, right.” Sera stood up from the table. She almost knocked over her tea cup in the process.</p><p>Jareth loved to see her so flustered. He snapped his finger and water began filling in his large, luxurious bathtub. Made of black marble, in the next room. Sera could see the steam wafting from the archway. The overwhelming smell of bath oils that must have pooled into the tub from somewhere. Magic. It was so enchanting. </p><p>“If you’re too tired, you can rest in here.” Jareth offered. “Take a bath, even. We can have dinner.”</p><p>Sera laughed, “Oh, please, Jareth - I couldn’t - “</p><p>“I said, go rest and take a bath. Dinner will be brought to you.” Jareth stated, eyeing her with a bit of confusion.</p><p>“Oh. Right. Of course.” Sera said, clearing her throat. What had she been thinking?</p><p>Jareth had to hide his amusement as he discarded his shorts. Showing off his naked body to her as he stepped into his bathroom. Sera could have fainted, but she made some excuse and clambered out of the room. </p><p>Mortals, they were so fun to tempt.</p><p>He slipped into the hot water, soothing his muscles. Sera put up quite the fight. She deserved a rest. A little of her essence came out, too. Teasing her, it was all part of the plan. He wanted her to adore him, and go off to do his bidding with love in her heart for him. Jareth was not as cruel as his brother, but he had his own plans for Sera. </p><p>Sera pressed her back into the door to her chambers, breathing hard. What was Jareth thinking? She walked into the room and saw the bath was steaming. Like his. Smelling of the same oils. She peeled off her clothes and slipped into the depths of the tub. It was so comforting, and bubbly. She drank a little Cairavel wine as she soaked, her body rejuvenating already. Trying not to think of Jareth doing the same thing in his quarters. </p><p>She wondered about Ludo. Most likely he was with Alyson, entertaining changelings. Sera did not like how amicable Jareth was acting. As though the events of the previous day disappeared into oblivion. It did not. He had intentions that were not clear to her. Sera wanted no part in it. She’d play along until the time came for her and Toby to escape. She splashed a little water and the second she abandoned the tub, it began to drain. Magic. How odd. </p><p>Sera wrapped herself in a robe and heard a faint knock on the door. Drying her hair, she saw a note shoved onto the floor of her room. Stooping down, she picked it up with curiosity. Opening the door, she saw no one. It was like a ghost had arrived, dropped a note, and departed. She closed the door and opened the note. </p><p>
  <em>Hang in there, Sera. I’m coming up with a plan to help you and Toby. Meet me in the garden in three days. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Anya </em>
</p><p>Sera could have jumped for joy. Three days. Easy. She could last three days. </p><p>She was so exhausted from the duel with Jareth, sleep came before the chance to eat. Sera burnt the note in one of her candles. Better to be safe than have a nosy Goblin King go through her chambers. He had plenty of spies to do that for him. </p><p>Sera dreamt of Thistledown, and getting back to normal as darkness descended into her consciousness. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Of Selkies & Garden Parties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morpheus meets with Ariadne, a shell of her former self. Now, monstrous, she must decide if she will align with Dream's plans, or not. Sera is treated to a garden party gone awry, as Anya's mass strike on the Goblin Kingdom is in full force.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The water gave her so much. If fire represented endurance, water represented life itself. The lands used to be islands, long ago. Ariadne remembered it with fondness. Before the Gods banished her, she was everything. The sea, the moon, the tides. At one with her Selkies and other sea creatures that meant so much to her. Entities she had a hand in crafting through evolution. Even merfolk, who were still in some sea caves, hidden away. A lot like her. </p>
<p>She brought the tides high enough to cloak the rock she perched on. Silver skin, and dark hair matted with seashells and coral. Skin smooth and sparkling. Moonlight shimmered beneath the colossal momentum of waves thrashing above her. Keeping Ariadne safe. Gills sat on either side of her ears, and waist. When Ariadne ventured onto land, she had legs. Upon the water, it turned into a jagged fin.  She used to be beautiful. Before the sea took her. Before she was a foolish being in love.</p>
<p>Now, more animalistic than former God, she clearly took the brunt of the beating from exile. The Gods were not kind to her actions. She created merfolk through her mistake. The Selkies abandoned her. Her name hissed. Merfolk banished. Her only true followers, besides a few fae. She had some beauty left before her necklace imploded.</p>
<p>Then, a death rattle. Coming all the way to her, near Osvern’s Port. It shattered the ocean, making it thunder beneath the waves. It took away the last fragments of humanity left inside. She was permanently part Selkie, merfolk, and Goddess. The animal inside of her was raw, and vulnerable. Screaming to get out.</p>
<p>Ariadne had black beady eyes that grew large when she was alone. The sea took so much and gave her so much, it was hard to envision the past any longer. In fact, the world above was a mystery to her. At times, Ariadne wandered over into the woods and spotted Phoebus, but he almost shot her with an arrow. He thought her a monster, and not his former ally.</p>
<p>He was in love with the demigoddess of the woods. Ariadne could have rolled her eyes. How fitting. Flora extended the beauty of that wanna-be. They thought she didn’t see, but she did. She saw Phoebus with that faux Goddess. Ariadne lived and breathed her element. Revealed to the world, she was raw. If she had a fraction of her former power. The ability to convince the Selkies to take her back, she’d come back. Full force. Beautiful.</p>
<p>If she had stayed her former self, Phoebus would have never looked twice at a former priestess. But, that was her jealous side rising up. Her human thoughts, on this rock, faded akin to blood in the water. Attracting others, but when she was in her sea cave, the animal inside controlled Ariadne. </p>
<p>It was all about the reflection. Water was transparent, and Ariadne felt like enough of a pariah. Footprints on the beach, clear as day. It was a full moon. Who could be out there right now? In her territory? </p>
<p>Ariadne was in a lagoon with a beautiful expanse of sand going in either direction on shore. Away from the messy docks and mortals. She wandered on land once a century to get an idea of what she was missing. Then, dove right back into sanctuary. </p>
<p>“Ariadne.”</p>
<p>A voice came through her whirling wall of protection. Sprinkling water onto her. It broke, for a moment. It was like time stopped, and water fell in rain droplets all around. The moonlight hid her afflictions, only showing the shimmering of Ariadne’s skin. Glistening.</p>
<p>She could see a figure on the beach. His very nice pants rolled up. He looked miserable, and that was when she knew it wasn’t Phoebus. Dragging himself to apologize. No. It was Morpheus. </p>
<p>Dream, himself. An Endless. </p>
<p>Ariadne hissed like an animal on defense and dove into the waters. Not wanting to hear another word. </p>
<p>She swam so fast into her sea cavern. Everything dark, moonlight hitting the top of the rocks. It was her place to focus. It was a lonely fotress. Ariadne knew Dream had ways of getting to her. She could not bear to be seen. Not by anyone. </p>
<p>“Ariadne.”</p>
<p>It was like a bittersweet lullaby. Her head grew heavy even in the darkness. It fell onto a pad of soft sand, creating a cloud of dust in its wake. Ariadne fell asleep.</p>
<p>Her head snapped awake. </p>
<p>Ariadne was transformed. No longer her foul, vile former self. An abomination. She wore a sheer gown, dipping between supple breasts. Sliding along her curves, she started to cry. Looking around, she was in her former domain. A castle under the depths. Destroyed now, in Cairavel. She felt when it happened. An echo traveling the planes of space, and time. Across the barrier.</p>
<p>Her night gown cascaded to the floor. Over the fins that she used to have. Glossy magenta flooding into a coral color. Ariadne’s trembling hands went to her hair. Sliding through the silky texture. It felt like coming home. She cried harder. Losing her former beauty was a trial, but becoming an animal. A beast. It was the worst kind of punishment.</p>
<p>Ariadne could not go toward the barrier, it made her ears blare with a strong sharp siren sound. Like a thousand children wailing in her eardrums. She tried, numerous times, to get back.</p>
<p>Now, she was in dreamland and the happiest she ever felt.</p>
<p>“My, you’re a beauty.” </p>
<p>His words were like buttery silk. Akin to her sheer nightgown. They were in a room with wide open windows. Wind blowing in. The moon shining through. Candles lit on every surface. Though impossible, Ariadne sat on a velvet couch with her fin out. It was her preferred form. Legs were not always her favorite. That was a subtle tip they were not in reality, but in a dream. A fantasy. </p>
<p>Ariadne swallowed hard. “How - how are we -”</p>
<p>“I know what others want, and can bring them that peace. In their dreams.” Morpheus murmured. He wore his usual dark pants, with a shirt and dark cloak. His hair was longer than she recalled, and curly. Dark. </p>
<p>Eyes, even darker. </p>
<p>Her voice came out a screech at first, they both cringed. She was trying to find it again.</p>
<p>“I apologize.” Ariadne whispered, ashamed. It wafted over her, flushing red against her skin. She looked so beautiful! Youth exuberated through every smile and glance. </p>
<p>She used to be as beautiful as Flora’s ward.</p>
<p>“Do not apologize. You’re radiant in your other form, as you are now.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense. Now, why are you in my lands?”</p>
<p>“It’s mortal lands.” Dream corrected, and she shrugged.</p>
<p>“They put me here to rot. I became a barnacle. That much, we know.” Ariadne chuckled, and it felt normal to laugh. Usually, she sent out sounds into the waters. Sometimes things responded, from miles around. Echolocation.</p>
<p>Then, nothing. </p>
<p>Pods of animals came through to give company, but not always. This was the most social interaction in a long while.</p>
<p>“Yes. I come in peace.” Dream held up his hands to indicate this. “To talk.”</p>
<p>“Yes, about what?” Ariadne found a mirror and gave a longing look into her reflection. Gorgeous. Her hands caressed her jaw. Cheekbones. Eyelids. All of it. Memorizing its content. </p>
<p>“Ariadne, you need to focus. I know it’s been a while. Consider this a gesture of good will.” Morpheus cleared his throat and took the mirror away. </p>
<p>Ariadne hissed at first. Then, realized her mistake and frowned. </p>
<p>“I - I can’t - I haven’t -”</p>
<p>Morpheus held up a hand. “Feel free to listen, my dear.” Ariadne nodded, which shocked him. He expected more of a fight, but he had not started his pitch yet. </p>
<p>Despair warned him Araidne was not one to fool. The sea had wrecked her mind. Thanks to the influence of the Gods. It was his worst nightmare. Going insane in his own turf. The Gods were a brutal lot. Locking up the Endless, and this transgression the worst.</p>
<p>Now, who had the last laugh?</p>
<p>“As you might remember, or not - my dear sister Mania never made it. She died giving birth to a human, but her sigil stayed. She has mortal children.”</p>
<p>“How is this valuable information, Dream?”</p>
<p>“Hold on a second. You see, her children are in Cairavel.”</p>
<p>The look of longing and yearning came to Ariadne all too quickly. She leaned forward and grasped his hands. Clasping them together. Life flowing right back into her veins at the sound of her favorite place. </p>
<p>“<em>Cairavel</em>!” Ariadne said, breathless. </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“We cannot get there.”</p>
<p>“I have limited scope. I can only go there once in a while. Not for very long, then my realm pulls me back. Like a tide pulling in seashells.”</p>
<p>“I see.” She frowned.</p>
<p>“Mania’s children are the key to all this. I can bring Delirium back with their blood and her sigil.”</p>
<p>“Then, we can bring Cairavel back!” Ariadne exclaimed, wide eyed like a child.</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>She clapped her hands, grinning. “Dream, you’ve always been so smart. Phoebus was wrong about you.”</p>
<p>Morpheus snorted, “I doubt that. Everyone’s opinion of me is accurate. Even my siblings have a right to ignore me.” He shrugged. “I found the strength to come to the mortal world. I have connections to make the spell. I need your support. Your word. I know where Hadrian stands, but I need to know how you feel. And - Phoebus - “</p>
<p>Her body grew still at the mention of him. She could say the name ten times and it had a rhythmic heartbeat of meaning. From long ago. The Wild Hunt and the Sea, together. It made sense. Hearing the name come out of Morpheus’ mouth. He was unworthy. Would he go to Phoebus and run her name through the mud? </p>
<p>Ariadne leapt forward, about to attack Morpheus. Without a second thought. The animal instinct overpowering logic. In reality, she snapped awake and flew out of the sea cavern. Swimming to the surface. Creating a tidal wave to slam into Morpheus. Hovering over his form. </p>
<p>Dream tried not to shake in his boots. It was his turn to go speechless. He forgot how touchy Ariadne was, about Phoebus. He held up a hand and snapped his fingers. </p>
<p>The water dropped, as well as her form. It sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Ariadne fell asleep, and woke up in her dream. Again. Glaring at Morpheus, she spit on the ground in front of him. </p>
<p>“Very well.” He sighed. “Let’s act like adults, shall we?”</p>
<p>Ariadne hissed. “<em>Not. When. He. Has. Someone.</em>”</p>
<p>“Aria, you cannot think you own him. He’s God of the Wild Hunt!”</p>
<p>She leapt forward, teeth coming out of her mortal-looking mouth. Sharp, jagged like her other form. Beastly, and terrifying to Dream. Quite a macabre sight compared to this tamer form. He kept his cool and thought of Hadrian. Tried to assure himself he was not as heartbroken as this creature. She needed love, not misunderstanding. Not a slight.</p>
<p>The difference between her and Phoebus was that Hadrian only had eyes for Dream. It wasn’t always like that between the Big Gods, as he and his siblings called them.</p>
<p>He held up another hand. “Ariadne.” Dream warned. “I will attack if you do not sit and listen to what I have to say. I know it’s been a millennium since you’ve spoken, but we need to talk with civility.”</p>
<p>Ariadne grew smaller at his words and went into the corner of the room. Growing vulnerable, and raw. No longer wanting to attack. She needed to be heard. To have a voice again. A reason, a purpose. Dream needed to hear her. </p>
<p>“I - I - <em>loved</em> him. You know.” Ariadne whispered. “I loved him with all my heart. I gave him the sea. The stars. The moon. We made love. The land and sea came together. We gave birth to merfolk!” She spat the words out, shaking her head. “It was a mistake. That love.”</p>
<p>Dream waited, patient. He knew Ariadne had a lot to say. </p>
<p>Ariadne swallowed and spoke. </p>
<p>She remembered feeling drawn to Phoebus. Back when mortals were claiming lands in their names, or islands even, he visited her in Cairavel. Fresh from the hunt, as always. On horseback. Wearing hunter’s clothing. With dirty blonde tresses. He looked like every other warrior, but he had a sun glow about him. He waited by the shore for her to come to the surface. It was like breathing, being around him. Natural. </p>
<p>Little did they know what they were doing. </p>
<p>After Phoebus lured her into the hearth of his bed, and heart, he admitted the truth. He loved Flora, too. </p>
<p>It wasn’t Oriana she despised, but Flora. Flora and her sisters. Fauna, and Merriweather. </p>
<p>In charge of flowers, animals, and the weather. The very atmosphere. They were harmonious, but sometimes Ariadne liked little foliage near her home. She liked a harsh storm. The animals she welcomed, until Fauna realized she had an issue with Flora. Then, it became an all out war. </p>
<p>When Phoebus admitted his betrayal, she fled. Giving birth to merfolk, and thus, her banishment happened. Phoebus encompassed the feelings of warriors in battle. In Cairavel, he was larger than life. A true God. When he came into Junipa, unlike the others, his memories disappeared. He had permanent amnesia. Which made it harder for Ariadne to approach him. </p>
<p>In turn, the little whore of Flora’s got everything she wanted. </p>
<p>She knew. She had to know. And, it was too much for Ariadne to handle. If she ever got out of her sea prison, she’d go into the mountains and slit Oriana’s throat. For fooling Phoebus. </p>
<p>She got visions of them, from time to time. She could sense they found one another. It wasn’t a shock. No priest or priestess of her religion existed in Junipa. They couldn’t connect Phoebus to her. </p>
<p>Now, Ariadne sat. In purgatory. Feeling envy, shame, and rage radiate over her body. It made her bitter. Suspicious. A thorn among roses. </p>
<p>“Wow, you loved him. How do you know Oriana is aware of that past?” Morpheus inquired. </p>
<p>Ariadne had been speaking her reverie, and forgot he was there. </p>
<p>“I - I just know. I get visions of them. I used to. They found one another.” She snarled </p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“I know they must be together.”</p>
<p>‘That was Flora, not Oriana. I do not know this young priestess, but she might have a good head on her shoulders. I will not know until we meet, but I need your allegiance. When we bring back Mania, and break the barrier, we have peace. No more war. You go to Cairavel, you get your beautiful form back - “</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes. I will.” Ariadne said in an instant, a tear rolling down her cheek. </p>
<p>“You can speak your truth to the Selkies, and get your Kingdom back.”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>“I need your word, you will help.”</p>
<p>“Yes, whatever you need.”</p>
<p>“I need you to guard the waters closest to the barrier. I know it might hurt, but - when the time comes I will tell you in a dream to go. You will go without question. Am I understood?”</p>
<p>Ariadne never took orders in her past, but she knew she needed to act reasonable. For once. To get her former self back.</p>
<p>“Understood.”</p>
<p>One word, a pact made. Morpheus shook on it with her and disappeared. Satisfied. Leaving Ariadne in her happy little fantasy. He’d give her all the time she needed. Why not. She deserved it. </p>
<p>Everyone deserved a little happiness. </p>
<p>Two down, two to go.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jareth knew he had to take it easier on her, but he didn’t care. He liked running next to her. Watching her breathe hard. Sweat. Train. Fight. It was worth the nagging feeling in his mind that this was finite. Soon, she’d be in Kingdom Valor. The same as Anya, and he worried. She had been absent as of late. She’d come in at night to greet him, and then leave. It was so bizarre. Jareth had his guard up. </p>
<p>After her incident, it was a miracle he allowed her around. Then again, it wasn’t his doing she was in purgatory. Orion, and the Gods did all of that. </p>
<p>Jareth’s power was stronger than hers. He had a good chance of defeating her. Anya scraped at any chance she got. Someone like Sera was easy to manipulate, and he was almost 100% certain she was the one who caused a ruckus. The other night. The cocoa. It clicked when he woke up the next morning, and decided to exhaust Sera in the second easiest way possible. Physical exercise. </p>
<p>Sex was first, but he felt it inappropriate at this stage of their relationship. If one could call it that. </p>
<p>Jareth had to tread lightly. Toby was under his thumb. In good spirits again. Tormenting Sera with degrading comments. After three days of nonstop training, he decided to ease the reins. Give her a present. </p>
<p>Ink knocked on Sera’s door, startling her. She was getting ready for another evening run. Lacing up her shoes, but Ink shook his head. </p>
<p>“Tonight we’re dining in the garden.”</p>
<p>“<em>We</em>?”</p>
<p>Ink handed her the most gorgeous piece of parchment she ever laid eyes on. Intricate lace detail, gold swirls. Perfection. It was an invitation to a garden party. Garden party? Jareth’s garden was now a fighting arena. All cobblestone. Nothing grew there. It was impossible. She looked confused. </p>
<p>Ink laid a dress out on the bed. </p>
<p>“I cannot wear that!” Sera blurted. “It’s much too low cut.”</p>
<p>“Try it. We can adjust.”</p>
<p>Ink left her in a whirl of thoughts. She mocked his tone as she grabbed the dress. Sera was not a doll Jareth could dress up. Besides, this gown was like a Karsi gown on drugs. It was gorgeous, but inappropriate. If she wore that in front of Jareth, who knows what could happen. The thought caused a blush to run up the base of her body. Settling on her torso. She sighed and ripped off her boyish clothes. </p>
<p>Stepping into the gown, she gasped at her reflection. She had curves! Wow. Sera spun around in the mirror, floored. Her normal gowns did not give her body this much - lift. Her breasts looked phenomenal, and she wondered if they were real. Or, a fabrication. Looking down, she confirmed. They were real, all right. </p>
<p>The dress was a stunning dark violet. The lace sleeves were short and stopped at her shoulders. The gown hugged her curves and legs. It was not her usual ball gown, and this baffled Sera. She never knew dresses like this existed. Anya would have looked better in it. Sera got out of it, reading the invitation over again. </p>
<p>She needed to bathe. Scrub every inch. Brush out her hair into curls. It took a while. Two hours. She rubbed lavender scented lotion on her bare legs to ensure no chafing. She didn’t even think undergarments could fit beneath the tightness of the gown. It was going to be tough, but she’d try to wear Toby’s boy shorts.</p>
<p>For security. </p>
<p>No brassier, or corset, she could live with. The dress was tight enough and gave her the support. </p>
<p>Slipping into the gown, she had to have Ink in there to help shove up the shorts underneath. It looked quite comical as Alyson breezed by the room. Stopping at the doorway with wide eyes. </p>
<p>“Sera, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I - “</p>
<p>Ink had his hands under her dress, shoving up the shorts with effort. While Sera pulled. With the slip exposed, anyone would have assumed Ink was a bad goblin that day. Naughty, even. But, he was just trying to help. </p>
<p>“Ink, leave.” Alyson informed, glaring. </p>
<p>He sighed, looking like a kicked pup as Alyson threw him out of the room. </p>
<p>“You should have asked for me!”</p>
<p>“You’re always busy.” Sera said, and silence filled the room. It was true. </p>
<p>“Nonsense. Never too busy for my Sarah.” Alyson smirked. “What are you trying to do?”</p>
<p>“Wear shorts beneath my dress.” </p>
<p>Alyson sighed. “Look in your drawers.”</p>
<p>“My what?”</p>
<p>Sera walked over, more like hobbled because of the shorts underneath her tight gown. Jareth left her night clothes and a few plain dresses from back home. Other undergarments she provided for herself. Underneath a few night clothes she found lace panties the same color as her gown. Sera picked them up and gasped. </p>
<p>“Gods! What is - oh no. This is like what prostitutes wear, Alyson.” Sera whispered.</p>
<p>Alyson had to remind herself of where Sera came from. Her exchange with the opposite sex. She chuckled and let out a heavy sigh, rubbing her temples. </p>
<p>“Surely you’ve seen undergarments like this!”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Sera looked sheepish, embarrassed for her previous words. “Okay, I have seen this in some fancy shops. Too expensive to own. I’ve always owned white britches, and brassieres'. One corset, and mother’s old ball gown for a special occasion. Nothing as decadent as this.” Sera bent down to pick up the newfound garment, and Toby’s shorts split. </p>
<p>The sound made both girls barrel over with laughter. Squealing. Sera never had such a hilarious experience with anyone before. Alyson was a true blue friend, like Ludo said. She proved her worth by discarding Toby’s shorts without a word. Thankful no rips happened to the actual gown, Alyson helped ready Sera for the evening. </p>
<p>“Why is he doing this?” Sera said, as she closed her eyes for Alyson. </p>
<p>“He likes you.” Aly murmured, painting Sera’s eyelids. Ink delivered whatever they desired. The goblin averted his gaze to the girls, it only made them giggle later. </p>
<p>It was the first woman to woman moment Sera ever had, outside of Anya. That hardly counted. This was something she should have had with her mother. Her overexaggerated reaction to underwear gave it away. No one told her the goings on of young women and men. Marriage was foreign to her. Her father gave her crude details, but Sera tried to ignore them. </p>
<p>“So? I hate him.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Sera. Do not lie to me. I see the way you two look at one another.” Alyson sang the last part, beaming.</p>
<p>“I can’t like someone who has us trapped here. We’re playing pretend, Alyson.”</p>
<p>“It’s nice, though, isn’t it? I wear rags, and my world here is so much better than what it was before.” Alyson let out a shaky sigh. </p>
<p>“What was it like?”</p>
<p>“Full of despair. It was confusing at first, but I found my place.”</p>
<p>“Trapped here, with Jareth?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“No freedom?”</p>
<p>“I can go with permission, but I end up here over time.” Alyson shrugged. “I live for the changelings. Keeping the goblins in line. They are my lost children.”</p>
<p>Sera smiled a wistful smile. She wished Toby loved her the way Alyson loved the changelings. </p>
<p>Instead, he tolerated her. She could feel it with every exchange. It was getting easier, but there was an elephant in the room. One she intended to settle that night. </p>
<p>With Anya. </p>
<p>“Remember, I didn’t ask for this. I worked with Jareth, and came with him when he got banished.”</p>
<p>Sera nodded. She could understand. Alyson didn’t want a prison. She wanted the freedom to roam. Taking care of the changelings gave her something to live for. </p>
<p>Pinching her cheeks and adding some striking lip color with a brush that was soft. Sera thought it was made of pure silk. Alyson taught her how to pucker and pose. They did some funny seduction poses, laughing at one another. Sera never realized how important friends were. In her other life, it was lonesome. </p>
<p>Spinning for Alyson, she got a round of applause and her blessing. A spritz of rose water below the ear, and Sera was ready.</p>
<p>“Now, you may see the King. Worth the wait.” Alyson smirked. </p>
<p>Sera rolled her eyes. She felt so exposed in this gown. If Jareth knew her, he would not have given her something like this. And yet, being thought of in any capacity was nice. He was rewarding her for a job well done. It was a good excuse for a party. After they drank and ate the night away, she’d meet Anya there. Once Jareth left. </p>
<p>It was a fool proof plan, until she caught sight of the gardens.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sera followed Ink to Jareth’s back courtyard. Where she trained, and the changelings used to roam. It was down a crumbling staircase. Well, it was. Now, it looked striking in the moonlight. Actual moonlight. No red clouds, no ash rain. Shock reverberated through her body as she descended the staircase.</p>
<p>Jareth tried not to look bored at his stationed seat. The garden, was truly a garden. </p>
<p>A beautiful white lace trellis greeted Sera. The floor was still cobblestone, but the rest of the former courtyard was now transformed. Into a beautiful garden made of pure thistles and gardenias. Striking. Breathtaking. Candlelight and other lights illuminated from behind the flowers. There was no one in sight except for Jareth. </p>
<p>He stood like a man going to a ball, in her world. Except more gorgeous. Scents of flower and honeysuckle wafted around her as she stood, flabbergasted. Jareth beamed. He wore a black suit with a gold bow tie. He even had polished shoes on, and a shaved face. Glistening tan skin. Golden hair no longer shaggy, but parted to one side like a true gentleman. </p>
<p>There was a white dinner table next to him. With meticulous, lovely plates of appetizers. They looked mouth watering. Sera almost drooled for the food, and for Jareth.</p>
<p>The Goblin King was at a loss for words. For once. Sera looked incredible in her dress. The loose curls fell to her shoulders, the sparkly shoes to go with it. Jareth swelled with pride for his date. This had been such a good idea. Maybe he planned on buttering her up a little to get information. </p>
<p>It took so much magic, and he was exhausted but hid it. The glamour would only last so long. It was an illusion built for a princess. </p>
<p>“Welcome, Sera Williams.” He grinned, pulling out her chair. </p>
<p>She still couldn’t believe he did this. Gods, he was getting better at anticipating needs. The monster. Sera took a seat after Jareth allowed his lips to graze the top of her hand. He couldn’t help himself. He had never felt so enamored with anyone before. Even the suitors back in Golden Realm. Men, women, and in between. Creature, whatever met his need for the time being. Now, he couldn’t stop staring at a mortal. </p>
<p>Life was funny like that sometimes. </p>
<p>He had to remind himself she was a pawn. A delicious looking pawn. One he intended to devour whole.</p>
<p>“You look incredible.” Jareth said with sincerity. </p>
<p>This shocked Sera. She chuckled. Shaking her head. </p>
<p>“I didn’t pick the gown.”</p>
<p>“Do you like it?”</p>
<p>“I feel naked.” </p>
<p>“That’s the point.” Jareth smirked a dark smirk as Ink scurried in with trays floating behind him. </p>
<p>Ink had on an adorable miniature suit. It looked fit for a tiny King, or a baby. It was tight, but it made Sera grin. </p>
<p>“Your wine, cheese, and fruits Sire.” Ink grunted, putting plates in front of them. </p>
<p>Sera had no clue why he was going to such great lengths to impress her. It must have taken so much to do this. To get fruits. Where had he gotten those?</p>
<p>“I have a guy in Valor. Secret trader. He met with Ink.” Jareth shrugged. “It’s all fresh.”</p>
<p>Magic could only get them so much. Sure, Jareth had creature comforts, but never anything over the top. </p>
<p>The cocoa was the fanciest thing she had. Aside from pastries during their explosive tea party. Sera tried to shake away doubts as she sipped her wine. It was pure sapphire, but did not leave behind an imprint of color upon her lips. It tasted like blueberries and the first night of summer in Thistledown. A bit smoky, with honeysuckle and a hint of rose water mixed with berries from her region. Beautiful. </p>
<p>It relaxed her. </p>
<p>They ate. Flowers creating a bit of a tent above them. Shielding them from prying eyes. Sera relaxed in her seat as she indulged and ate. Really ate. Jareth didn’t care. He did the same.</p>
<p>“If you stayed in Cairavel, you could have more of this.” Jareth murmured, wiping his mouth. </p>
<p>“I’m your prisoner, where am I going?” Sera tilted her head. She played dumb for a moment. </p>
<p>“I meant, after you successfully fight my brother.” Jareth pointed out. “You could stay in the Golden Realm.”</p>
<p>“Why would I do that?” Sera laughed. “This place isn’t my home, remember?”</p>
<p>“You hardly make an impact in Junipa, Sera.”</p>
<p>Sera sighed. “I do the best I can with what I have. Cal - “</p>
<p>“Will never die, and never allow you to inherit the home. You will have to wait for Toby to marry some poor girl. Could take years. If Cal died tomorrow, and Toby were in society, you’d have to live elsewhere.”</p>
<p>“I could build my own cottage.”</p>
<p>“With what funds?”</p>
<p>Sera sucked in another breath. He sounded just like her father. Impossible, but realistic. It made things harder to digest. Her wine sloshed in her stomach a little harder than intended. </p>
<p>“I have nothing there and nothing here.”</p>
<p>“If you were my Queen, you would.” Jareth said slowly, his gaze floating up to meet hers. </p>
<p>“Your <em>Queen</em>? Please. You need me to fight on your behalf. Some man you are.” </p>
<p>Jareth scowled. “Fae.” Anger flashed in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Fae. I’m sorry, I can’t tell the difference between a petulant man-child, and a fae. My apologies. This was nice, Jareth, but I am not going to be your Queen for eternity.”</p>
<p>She began to get up, and Jareth startled her by getting on one knee. Holding a hand out. Stopping Sera in her tracks.</p>
<p>“One dance. Please. Then, Ink has a special dessert for us. I promised we’d try it. He needs that kind of validation, working for a man-child and all.” Jareth smirked at the last part but tried to look pathetic and pleading. </p>
<p>Sera rolled her eyes and took his hand. Limply. Jareth had to grip it and pull her across from the table. It was like their own private dance floor. He held her close, closing his eyes. Magic flowing across the gardens. Making the flowers bloom to block out more moonlight, and leave in the candlelight. It had an enchanting impact. Sera had never been in such a romantic atmosphere before. </p>
<p>“We’re alone now.” Jareth murmured into her ear.</p>
<p>They swayed to an invisible swelling crescendo of sound. In the distance, Sera could hear Ludo humming. From behind the Labyrinth walls, and it almost made her cry. She wanted her friend. She needed to find him when she tried escaping. This wasn’t the goal. Jareth was trying to distract her. </p>
<p>“I know your worth, Sera. I have never offered anyone to be my Queen in all the time I’ve been here. My brother wanted me alone, to rot.” Jareth grimaced as Sera looked up at him. Her arms around his neck, his tightening around her waist. </p>
<p>Keeping her anchored to him. </p>
<p>“We know loneliness.” Sera whispered. </p>
<p>It was true. She could deny it all she wanted, but at the end of the day Jareth understood her. Saw her. He fought with her and treated her as an equal. Despite this ridiculous display of - something - Sera appreciated the thought. She deserved this in her real life. A man willing to go to great lengths for her. Not a prison warden playing with his victim. </p>
<p>Their gazes met, and it was like time stopped. Her breathing hitched, and Jareth leaned forward. Taking her chin in his hands, the fae’s lips brushed against hers. Tentative. Knowing if she insisted he stop, he’d walk away. It’d be the hardest thing Jareth would have to experience right now, but he’d do it. For Sera’s sake. </p>
<p>He’d never act like Orion. Forcing something that wasn’t there. With Sera, he felt something. A jolt of passion. A need to be heard. Like her, he was always squashed down by others throughout the banishment. Even before, he was whip smart and no one in the Kingdom cared. All they wanted was Orion. The thought could have made Jareth walk away with rage in his heart, but something shifted. </p>
<p>Sometimes, sex was the best negotiator. </p>
<p>Sera caressed Jareth’s jaw with her fingers and pulled him closer. It was a natural reaction to such a tender kiss. The electricity flowed between them as the kisses grew heavier. More passionate. This wasn’t a fantasy, or a dream, was it? Sera couldn’t pinch herself. Jareth’s hands gripping her backside was enough of a reality check that this was real. Real life. Oh, Gods. </p>
<p>He nudged her toward the table. Using magic to put everything on the ground. Crashing. Sera squealed as Jareth laid her on the table. He didn’t even care who heard them. This was what he wanted. Needed. For so long. His hands slid up her legs. Squeezing. Massaging.</p>
<p>He went to rip the dress and asked once with a raise of the eyebrows to Sera. She had herself propped up to look at the Goblin King. </p>
<p>Sera blessed it, and so, he ripped her dress until he reached between her thighs. </p>
<p>Sera squirmed and wiggled, watching Jareth’s lips caress her thighs, and then her naval. He was getting closer and closer to her panties. The ones he gave him. Never had a man done this to her before. Sera couldn’t take this. She swallowed hard, trying to get her wits about her. It wasn’t working. It was as though Jareth had pumped pheromones through some kind of vent into the gardens. The scent of flowers almost made her dizzy with lust. </p>
<p>“Just, take them off.” She begged, and Jareth complied. He took them off with his teeth, which made her gasp. </p>
<p>His tongue intended to explore every crevice of Sera Williams when a cough from the corner broke the spell. </p>
<p>Ink. Holding a tray. His gaze on the ground. Looking sheepish. </p>
<p>Gods, <em>now</em>?</p>
<p>“Sire.”</p>
<p>“Ink, I swear to all that is holy, whatever it is, it can wait - “</p>
<p>Jareth didn’t even look over his shoulder. He wanted to carry Sera away, but the urgency in Ink’s tone said it all. He wanted to devour between Sera’s thighs, and have her all to himself.</p>
<p>Jareth had the world before him, and he had to pull away. It made him so mad.</p>
<p>“What is it?” He came over, uncaring about the bulging erection showing from the suit. </p>
<p>Ink deserved to see what he interrupted. Sera tried to sit up and pull her underwear back on. Shame radiating from her entire body. Hair a mess. Make up streaked. Lip bitten by Jareth in the midst of all this. She tried not to recall his touch with fondness. She needed to focus. Right? Her gaze lingered on Jareth’s backside as he whispered with his favored servant. Feeling impatient. </p>
<p>“What?” Jareth’s voice rose up, making Sera’s eyes squint. </p>
<p>She could hear a few words. Yes, Sire. A goblin and changeling slaughtered in the Labyrinth. We think it’s - </p>
<p>The name was garbled, but Jareth’s desire waned at the thought of his kin hurt like this. Even for a crazed maniac, he had sides to him. Sera could see he was a bit worried, and as she got off the table their gazes met. She tried to chase away fears that it was Toby out there. Dead. Alone. </p>
<p>“Wait here. Please.” He begged, but she shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, no no I can’t - I’m glad Ink came. I need to come with you in case - “</p>
<p>“It isn’t Toby.” Ink said with assurance, and Sera burst into tears. </p>
<p>She hugged him, almost toppling over the tray in the process. Jareth had torn the gown all the way up to her thighs, and higher. It made her look inappropriate beyond belief and Jareth had to avert his gaze to focus. </p>
<p>“Thank Gods! Okay, go. Go. I - I’ll take my dessert and go.” Sera said with sadness.</p>
<p>“Wait in my chambers.” Jareth ordered, and her knees weakened. </p>
<p>“Maybe.” What was she doing? She couldn’t do this right now! </p>
<p>He took her close and kissed her. </p>
<p>Sera didn’t know it’d be their last. </p>
<p>Then, Jareth changed and took off to the center of the Labyrinth. Near the Junk Lady’s fountain. </p>
<p>Sera wanted to kill herself for being easy to reel in. Jareth and his incredible body. His kisses. His touches. It wasn’t fair. She wanted to stamp her foot and crawl under the table. Protesting everything about that evening. Were she and Jareth going to - yes. Yes. Her mind whirled in a thousand different directions. How could she act so reckless? Sera had never been intimate before, but she knew lust existed. The yearning was there, for certain. </p>
<p>A whisper from the corner of the gardens made her jump. Interrupting her thoughts. </p>
<p>“Sera!”</p>
<p>It was Anya. In the flesh. Sera didn’t think she’d catch sight of her this early. She felt sheepish and embarrassed as Anya approached. The crossroads fae was in all black, with her hair tied back. She looked covert, but Sera knew the risk involved. Jareth would kill her twice over if she knew they were together. He had already been on her case about the cocoa before. </p>
<p>“Anya!” </p>
<p>They embraced. Anya stepped back and whistled. “Did a bear get you, or did - Sera Williams!” She gasped</p>
<p>“Yes?” Sera blushed, grinning a secret little grin.</p>
<p>“You were going to let Jareth - oh Gods. I’m sorry I interrupted.”</p>
<p>Sera’s body went cold for a second. Did she see a little blood on Anya’s sleeve. What the hell? She swallowed hard. Anya was more trouble than she thought in the beginning. </p>
<p>She scooted away from the girl, glancing away. “Anya, what did you do.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it wasn’t me.” Anya said coolly, shrugging. “It was your friend, Ludo. What a beast.”</p>
<p>Sera’s eyes widened and she scowled. “Anastasia, that’s a lie.” </p>
<p>Ludo had been humming earlier. Close by. There was no way. Unless, he came to someone’s aid. God damn it. He was there, right now. In Jareth and Ink’s sight. Her body shook. Why would Anya do this? All for her escape? It was unnecessary. That, and Sera wanted to take Ludo with her. Now, he’d end up in the dungeons. </p>
<p>“He’s so clueless, what an idiot. Now, come with me. We need to get Toby and leave. Remember?” Anya smirked, trying to keep her tone pleasant and not malicious. </p>
<p>“No.” Sera said firmly, shaking her head. “Not this way. Jareth is devastated!” </p>
<p>“He’s a monster, you idiot!” Anya hissed, pushing Sera a little for emphasis. “What, did his cock make you love him all of a sudden?” </p>
<p>Sera’s eyes widened, and darkened in color. Clouds of anger resonating in her body. She was so angry she was shaking. “What is your problem, Anya? Are you sure you didn’t hit your head on the way from my world to yours?” </p>
<p>The sarcasm made Anya lash out. She pinned Sera to the table, putting a hand over her mouth. </p>
<p>“We’re going to your quarters to pack. I’ve told your brat of a brother to meet us there. Then, we’ll go.” </p>
<p>“Mm! Hm hm!” Sera screamed into Anya’s palm, biting a finger when she got the chance. </p>
<p>Hard. Enough to take off some skin. </p>
<p>Anya held her hand to her chest as Sera bolted away from the gardens. She broke off a glass and forced herself up the stairs three at a time. Thanks to Jareth, she was fast. Anya was panting behind her. Slow poke. Sera wanted to scream for help but knew it wouldn’t go over well. Jareth was in the Labyrinth, and no doubt the changelings were told to stay put. With Alyson. </p>
<p>Sera got halfway to her room before Anya slammed her into the wall. Scraping glass against her palm. Putting some blood in a vial. It was such a quick action, Sera almost didn’t notice. </p>
<p>“Needed a little sample. Now, let’s go to you room.” Anya pushed Sera. </p>
<p>It felt so familiar, but what happened to Prim would not happen to Sera. Jareth actually liked this idiot girl, so Anya had to be nicer. She was a little envious that Sera got such the royal treatment, and she hadn’t upon her arrival. Jareth treated her like a slave. Instead, Sera was proving to be useful to him, so he spoiled her. He would use her and throw her out when he was done. No doubt about it. Anya was doing Sera a big favor. </p>
<p>Sera grumbled. Hands trembling as they went into her chambers. Anya locked the door behind them. </p>
<p>How could she let this happen? Anya had cruel intentions, and she didn’t know what to do. Toby had a split lip and was shaking when they got inside. A beat up goblin in a similar position, in the corner. How many people had Anya gotten involved in this escape? Why a goblin? Sera was so confused as Anya thrust her knapsack into her arms. </p>
<p>“<em>Pack, now</em>.” Anya said through clenched teeth. “Or your brother dies.” </p>
<p>Sera started to cry as she slammed clothes into her pack. Why was Anya so hell bent on helping? She was clearly making things worse. Sera knew she’d have to trick some goblins. Maybe Alyson, but this? Hurting others? It sickened her. In her core. She had fallen for Anya’s best friend act. Hook, line, and sinker. How many before her had suffered as a result of Anastasia’s antics?</p>
<p>“Faster. Someone’s coming.” Panic flashed onto Anya’s face, and for once the brutish façade cracked. Sera could see the mortality in Anya’s eyes. </p>
<p>Sera finished packing. Anya shoved the goblin out the door to do bidding with Ink. Jareth must have sent him after Sera when she didn’t show up in his chambers. He must have felt so rejected, and this made things so much worse. Sera groaned into her hands. </p>
<p>“Are we going to have to climb out the window?” Sera hissed, Anya shook her head. </p>
<p>Anya put the vials of Toby and Sera’s blood on the bed. She mixed them with - was that hair follicles? - Sera felt hot white terror force its way up her body. She could have gotten sick, but stayed put. Frozen in fear. Toby, the same. He was shaking and crying.</p>
<p>Anya began whispering an incantation that sounded ancient. It grew louder, and more frantic. Sera’s eyes widened as she saw Anastasia Rhodes turn into a replica of her. She was a reincarnation of Sera Williams. Confusion flooded both Toby and Sera’s eyes. What was going on here? </p>
<p>Anya looked the same as Sera, except for a glimmer in her eyes. In any mirror, she’d show her true form. She’d have to be careful, but Jareth was too much of an idiot in love to care about mirrors. </p>
<p>Speaking of mirrors. Anya shoved Toby and Sera toward the vanity table. It was plain white with a single mirror on it. It shimmered, showing an ethereal glow. Magic. A portal. Sera quickly grabbed Toby and shook her head. </p>
<p>“<em>No</em>. No no no no no - “ Sera hissed, taking Toby into her arms and putting a hand out against Anya. Their back to the vanity. Anya had them in a corner. Someone was banging on the door, trying to get in. </p>
<p>Time stopped. Like earlier. For a different reason. The room shook like an earthquake was occurring. Anya and Sera screamed. Anastasia used the crack in the floor as leverage to shove Toby and Sera through. Screaming her incantation, the one portal spell she knew to get them to the Golden Realm. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, it got interrupted by Ink’s kicking in of the door. He looked wild with rage, and gurgled as he stampeded toward Anya. Witnessing Sera and Toby’s bodies flying into the mirror. He was so angry, he didn’t look twice about who he was barreling toward. </p>
<p>He took the assailant out. Slamming her into the wall. She slumped over, but Ink felt shock to see it was Sera all along. He had a perplexed look on his face. Not understanding. Didn’t he see Sera falling into the mirror with Toby? He tried calling Sera’s name, shaking her. Nothing. Ink spent a little too much time hovered over the mirror. It was solid now, and this made him cry out in anger. Damn it! </p>
<p>He didn’t hear the Other Sera’s hobbled footsteps. He should have. Ink was so worried over the fate of Jareth’s wards, he couldn’t turn around fast enough. He let out a screech as Sera slit his throat. </p>
<p>Ink slithered to the floor, Anya breathing hard. </p>
<p>Jareth stood in the doorway, and fell to his knees. He must have been hallucinating. </p>
<p>Did Sera Williams <em>kill</em> Ink? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jareth sends who he thinks is Sera to the dungeons, devastated by the loss of a dear friend. Morpheus ties up loose ends, meeting Oriana and Phoebus. He begins negotiations in Cairavel with "Sera".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jareth remembered the vast loneliness of being in his realm. What that felt like. Frederick tricked him into compliance. A potion drank. Then, Jareth woke up in the Labyrinth. Alone. Like a lot of the victims or victors that wandered along jagged stone corridors. The coolness of cobblestone on his feet. A blood red sky above him. Clouds always hovering above. Ash rain, or misery. No sunlight, nothing but overcast days of madness. Boredom. He had nothing, and then he made his first two goblins with the little magic he had left. Ink, and Stamp. Quill came later. </p><p>They became the world to him. Orion abandoned him. The Golden Kingdom thought he was the monster Orion was behind closed doors. Jareth couldn’t become King, let alone show himself to the good people of his former homeland. They would have looked at him the way Sera did once, and it haunted his dreams. His outer shell was almost impenetrable, and yet, she cracked it. Funny how things like that happened when you let your guard down.  </p><p>Ink gave him solace and sanctuary. A silent gatekeeper. The one who managed everything for Jareth, when he couldn’t do it himself. His magic was always finite, but Ink? Ink could make fun things happen. He brought laughter back into Jareth’s life. Despite what others may have thought, he cherished his goblins and changelings. Jareth couldn’t fathom life without Ink. Now, he had to face it head on. </p><p>The scene before him, seeing Sera slit Ink’s throat in cold blood and toss him aside like a ragdoll. It made no sense. Confusion blossomed across Jareth’s sharp, angular face. What on earth was Sera doing? The Goblin King screamed and sent a reverberation of magic to create a wall between Sera and Ink’s bodies. Jareth rushed over and fell to his knees. Distressed. Unable to hide it. The mask had to come off. He needed to let go, for Ink. </p><p>He cradled his favorite servant in his arms, rocking Ink’s body. Sobbing. Ink was there for everything, since Day 1. Since his evolution. Jareth could hear Sera slamming hands against the wall, begging to explain herself. </p><p>“I. Need. Time.” It came out a sharp hiss, to which Sera stopped her slamming. </p><p>Nothing she could say would make this right. Jareth knew he had no choice. He had wanted to make it work with Sera Williams, but she could not be trusted. Something was amiss with the vanity too. Its mirror shattered. Odd. Perhaps magic did it, but it nagged in the back of Jareth’s mind.</p><p>“Stamp!” He yelled, and the goblin stumbled forward. His mouth agape at Ink’s slumped body, the blood everywhere. </p><p>“Yes, Master?”</p><p>“Take our <em>prisoner</em> to the dungeons.” </p><hr/><p>She stood, kneeling to Flora. With her offering at the base of the altar. The priestess with shiny dark hair. Streaks of gold throughout to shimmer in midmorning light, she put her basket down next to others. It was her duty as sole caretaker of Flora’s former temple to take care of it. <em>Make sure it does not become a relic my love</em>. The words of her once Goddess and leader filled her mind. The temple was overlooking a cliff side of the Ecksevain Mountains. A few dozen stone steps from the monks. Her gardens had its own stunning vista and views of the mountain. Going into a short edge of long winding trees that eventually snagged into a steep drop.</p><p>She said her morning blessings. Oriana cleaned up the temple and began scrubbing every inch. Sometimes wayward travelers found solace there. Took to sleeping a few nights and leaving. The main guest she had wasn’t there. He was out on a hunt. Every moment they were apart, time was lost. Oriana could feel it in her bones.</p><p>She was such a dutiful priestess with her fellow Sisters of Flora. All gone, now. She was graced with immortality, by Flora herself, upon her banishment. Oriana inherited one ability each from Flora and her sisters, Fauna and Merriweather. They ruled over nature together as a trio. Meshing it together into a bountiful harmony. Oriana was one of the only ones left when word let out about Flora and Phoebus. Ariadne’s former lover. A lot of the others couldn’t handle that kind of shame on the one they worshipped above all.</p><p>Oriana recalled being in a foggy garden when it happened. She has a love of roses that encapsulates every fiber of her being. There is one of every color in her gardens. Every flower from Junipa is represented. The thistle and gardenia stood out among Osvern and Gaprye’s. A metal gate made of roses kept the garden safe, for the most part. Oriana remembered it creaking and her body stiffening. Flora burst into the air and landed. Looking ragged. Stressed.</p><p>
  <em>Oriana, you have to take my place. You are my only loyal follower, my beautiful child. She will never forgive me for what I’ve done.</em>
</p><p>The she in reference was Ariadne, but Oriana had no clue what her Goddess meant. Through bestowing those powers, Flora and her sisters were locked away. Leaving behind the essence of themselves with a priestess. It was the old ways that encompassed her being, but she did not like change much. Her age stayed the same, mid thirties. Youthful. Olive skin. Eyes the color of dewy grass. Oriana was an Osvern native who could not get out of that life fast enough. She ended up trekking to the mountains and never came back. She had been an orphan, and felt sanctuary in Flora’s temple.</p><p>Made of cold gorgeous stone, it is large and looms over the mountainside. There is one large temple room that smells of oils such as jasmine or sandalwood. Rows of wooden seats for sitting. The altar to Flora adorned with flowers, fauna, everything imaginable. Her portrait above it. A homage to who she is. Wanderers offer baskets for staying in exchange for a warm meal and bed. Provided by Oriana, who stays below beneath the main temple room.</p><p>The back yard is her personal space. The gardens. One could get lost in there. After cleaning up the temple room and finishing chores, Oriana ran out to the gardens. Wearing long white priestess robes. Her hair let loose. She loved living so remote. Away from the world. In her own place. Gifted to her by someone who meant so much. She was devoted, and pure of heart. What Flora wanted for her predecessor. Few Gods had priests or priestesses left. The monks were a unique exception.</p><p>Oriana fed her flowers, her mind allowing others to grow in place of dying ones. The scents of grass, roses, and twilight making her happy. It was beginning to grow darker. The sunshine becoming gold at sun down. She looked to the skies and yearned for Phoebus.</p><p>They met the same way he always greeted her. Sneaking up behind her in the gardens. It was innocent enough. Asking for directions. Then, it turned into him stopping by on his long hunts or rides. It was no secret why he was in his predicament. Oriana knew she couldn’t go to Cairavel, but that was more Flora’s world. Where she could be free. Junipa was all Oriana’s, and she liked it that way. </p><p>Phoebus did not agree, but he was the spirit of pure battle. He wanted others to fight on his behalf, and it became clear his newfound love did not agree with the sentiment. </p><p>Then, a sound snapped her out of the fever dream of memories. Oriana looked around, ready to have vines snap at whoever was entering her gardens. Horse hooves stopping. The familiar sound of feet on grass. Jumping down. Coming through the creaky gate.</p><p>“Phoebus, what in the Gods are you doing here?” Oriana burst into laughter, rushing to her love. </p><p>It was easy, loving him. Phoebus had hair the color of oak, with dark edges. Eyes that were gold and hazel. A warrior’s build. Strong limbs, back, and chest. He was so handsome, and had so much to offer. As they embraced, it felt like a lifetime since they’d seen one another. It may have been two months to the day, but Oriana tried not to keep track. Phoebus had other obligations to the people of Junipa.</p><p>“My beautiful flower.” He breathed into her hair. “I could not stay away.” Phoebus pulled back and grinned, holding out purple roses to her. Picked from the edge of her garden. They must have grown father than she thought. </p><p>“Beautiful!” Oriana gushed, taking them and kissing his cheek. </p><p>They walked into the temple, Phoebus taking off his riding armor in the process. </p><p>“You know, you do not need to add an offering every time you come.”</p><p>“Yes I do, you know I do.” Phoebus murmured, looking up at Flora’s portrait and sighing. </p><p>“I know.” Oriana whispered, putting the roses next to her own offering. She climbed down a ways to get wildflowers and meet with a merchant to trade for this week’s food.</p><p>He lifted her chin up and their lips met. Swift, soft, then hard all at once. He pressed her into the temple wall, and Oriana’s body could have melted. Her fingers slid into his hair, tugging with impatience. Hands slipped along hips, to her backside. Squeezing. Giving her everything in one solid touch. Phoebus was so strong. </p><p>To show this, he picked her up. Oriana wrapped her legs around his waist, and he walked her down below to her bed chambers.</p><p>“Phoebus!” </p><p>“It’s been too long. Please?” Phoebus kissed below her ear.</p><p>He laid her down on the bed and Oriana untied her robes. Giving permission with her tanned, naked body. Nipples already hard from the slight breeze coming in from upstairs. Her breathing got heavier as Phoebus took off his clothes and  pulled himself on top of her. </p><p>Their kisses were beyond hot, and heavy, Oriana could not catch her breath. She gasped as his lips pressed little stamps along the base of her jaw, neck, and collar bone. Suckling her nipples, catching her by surprise. Oriana gripped the back of his head and allowed soft moans to come from her lips. Phoebus’ incredible tongue slithered lower, past her naval. Diving between her thighs without abandon. </p><p>Oriana rode against his advances, squeezing him with her thighs. Encouraging him to keep going. Gods. She was losing herself. Every time with Phoebus was like a fever dream. She couldn’t stop herself. No matter how many times they saw one another. Granted, they spent so many times just talking. Before this kind of intimacy formed. He didn’t want to intimidate her, or go to her if she thought vile things of him. It was a fair gamble. Oriana was the forgiving type. She knew Ariadne was chained up to the sea. Could not leave. </p><p>It was enough of an incentive for Oriana to leap into something with Phoebus. </p><p>His tongue hit all the right spots, and she let out a scream. Her body seizing as though waves crashed upon it. Oriana’s breath came out quick, halted. Eyes glassy. Phoebus looked up from between her thighs and they switched positions. Just as Oriana straddled him, they heard a sound from upstairs. </p><p>Terror forced its way in icy tendrils up her spine. Oriana didn’t know who’d come at sunset. If not for a weary traveler. Phoebus was a bit distracted and tried to keep her staying put. Atop of him. It didn’t work.</p><p>“No, no I have to go find out who - “</p><p>Footfalls on the stairs leading to the corridor outside her door. Oriana barely grabbed her robes from the floor as a knock made her jump. Who the hell was knocking on her chamber door.</p><p>“Forgive me, Oriana to interrupt but I must speak to you. It’s urgent.” Morpheus, one of the Endless stood on the other side of the door. Oriana opened it, leaving some part closed so Phoebus could dress. </p><p>“Urgent? Whatever could it be? I’m not a Goddess.” Oriana mumbled, pulling back her hair. </p><p>“Demigoddess.” Phoebus said, “Counts in my eyes.” He held her against him and kissed her head. </p><p>Morpheus cleared his throat. Phoebus eyed the Endless with contempt. The Gods and the Endless had a complex relationship. Dream knew this could happen. Running into Oriana and Phoebus was not out of the realm of impossibility. Yet, he needed Oriana alone. No need to get wrapped up in Phoebus’ orbit, and vice versa.</p><p>“Alone, Oriana. In the gardens?” Morpheus suggested. Feeling uncomfortable with the clear and potent smell of sex emanating from the room. Gods. They wasted no time. He saw Phoebus riding up not fifteen minutes ago!</p><p>“Alone? All right.” Oriana looked disappointed. She and Phoebus shared a look. </p><p>“Fifteen minutes.” </p><p>“Actually, I should head down the mountain anyway. I have a supply run.” Phoebus said sheepishly.</p><p>“You ran out on a job for her?” Morpheus raised his eyebrows. </p><p>Phoebus smirked. “Don’t tell me you’ve never wanted someone before, Dream.”</p><p>“Oh yes. I have. I can relate only on that level with you, warrior. We’ll talk soon. Keep me in mind.” Morpheus blew him a kiss. Phoebus could not help but let out a bellowing laugh. </p><p>Oriana walked him upstairs. They gathered his things. She felt so sad, but she couldn’t always wait on him. It was misery. Their arrangement made sense. She had her own obligations, and so did he. Phoebus was a man of the people. Known by royals in Karsi to the fish mongers in Osvern. Somehow he sidestepped Ariadne, which was a miracle.</p><p>Oriana helped load his horse and lingered, swallowing. She wanted him around for more than a few hours. Phoebus was a wild entity. He could not stay in one place for long. He got the itch to ride and meet others. Fight in battles. Train. Whatever the case may be. That was why he had loved Ariadne first. Oriana respected that. Nature on the other hand, could also never be tamed. It was wild, too.</p><p>He lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers. “You know I love you more than the moon and stars, my beautiful rose.” </p><p>Oriana sighed and nodded. “I miss you too much, but you should not have stopped your supply run for me.” She smirked. </p><p>“Nonsense. Have fun with Morpheus. Be careful, Oriana.” Phoebus had a warning look in his eyes, shaking his head. “The Endless are known for being unpredictable.” </p><p>“I’ll hear him out, whatever the case may be. Promise me one thing?” Oriana watched her warrior climb up onto his white horse with a black diamond of fur on its forehead. It was like a beacon. </p><p>She petted its mane and fed an apple for good measure before speaking again. Phoebus looked down at her with care, and love. Oriana whispered into the horse’s ear.</p><p>“I need you to know whatever happens, we are an unmovable force. You and I. United.” Oriana said, folding her arms. </p><p>“I vow here and now, my beautiful rose.” </p><p>With that, Phoebus took off galloping. Oriana sighed. He headed toward the safe trail for merchants down the mountains. She turned to her garden. Morpheus waited in the center of it. She walked through the twisted archway. The gate creaked, signaling her entrance. Her hands waved, and a flourish of vines popped up out of the ground. Slithering akin to serpents on the ground. A warning sign that she will strike if necessary. </p><p>Morpheus nodded, putting his hands up to state he had nothing up his sleeve. </p><p>“What do you want, Dream?” Oriana’s eyes narrowed. </p><p>The sun set, putting the garden into a haze of purple and blue. Dream lit up the edges of the garden as though lit with candlelight. Giving it an ethereal and dreamlike quality.  There was a white little bench in one part of the garden. There, he sat.</p><p>“Quite a beautiful garden. All yours?” </p><p>“Flora’s. She bestowed it to me.” </p><p>“You were one of the last left, if I recall.” </p><p>“After their scandal, yes.”</p><p>Oriana folded her arms. “Yes, and?”</p><p>“It’s beautiful. The temple is well kept. You deserve a love like Phoebus. Ariadne does not think so.” Dream chuckled. He remembered her fateful words. </p><p>“I know what she thinks of me. I also know I don’t have a lot of patience right now.” Oriana sighed, sitting next to Morpheus. </p><p>“Let me cut to the chase. We lost our dear sister, Mania.”</p><p>“What a tragedy, I remember that. Didn’t she - “ </p><p>“Leave us for a human? Yes. We know our fair share of drama.” Morpheus chuckled. </p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>“She has blood linked children. We think we can bring her back by taking their blood and mingling it with the sigil.”</p><p>“You still have it?”</p><p>“Yes, it came back to me upon her death. It leads me to think - “</p><p>“It wasn’t by natural causes.” Oriana said it quietly, but Morpheus nodded. </p><p>What a whirlwind. Oriana’s sympathy was genuine. She knew what it felt like to lose someone she loved. Flora was more than a goddess, she was a mentor to her. Showing her the ways of being a priestess. Fauna and Merriweather helped, and thus, they were an immovable force. Until Flora's involvement with Phoebus. It was enough to get her booted from Cairavel and their own realm. Somewhere dark. Desolate. Oblivion, they rumored it to be.</p><p>The Endless were lucky with their sigils. Surprise registered onto Oriana’s beautiful features as she considered what Dream was saying.</p><p>“Bring her back. How does this help me?”</p><p>“If we bring her back, you can help me bring back Flora.”</p><p>Oriana’s eyes lit up. </p><p>It was a long shot, but magic was magic. With Mania on their team again, the Endless could rise to power. Use it to bring back whoever they wanted. Not every God, but Flora wasn’t a threat to him. Ariadne would have to be handled accordingly. With care. Dream made a mental note and then knelt at Oriana’s feet. Looking reverent, for once in his time. Despair would have chortled.</p><p>“Oriana, Priestess of Flora. Demigoddess of Nature, will you assist me when the time comes? I need you and Phoebus on board. I know you can reach him better than I.” Dream admitted. He looked up at Oriana with hope in his gaze. For once. He believed in this plan. </p><p>Oriana smiled at his reverence. His respect. He was manipulating her, sure, but she liked the effort. She’d need to consider this. Gather her own thoughts, and call on Phoebus. She sighed, then nodded.</p><p>“I will consider, on one condition.” She held up a hand. </p><p>“Anything - “ Dream began, then regretted it. </p><p>Oriana raised an eyebrow, then smiled. “If Phoebus is out, so am I. He loves his people. He goes by a different name, for security, but he loves Junipa. As do I. I know he misses Cairavel, that power, but I believe he’d choose me if I asked him.”</p><p>“Bold of you, but I agree. From the looks of it, he’s smitten with you.” Dream commented, beaming. “I will call you and Phoebus to a grand meeting in my realm, soon. I need to tie up one more loose end. Phoebus travels too far for me to get to him. I need to use the last of what I have in my sigil to get me to Cairavel. Apologize to him for me?” </p><p>“Of course.” Oriana understood. They all had limits. She and Phoebus, along with Ariadne and Hadrian could not go toward the barrier. </p><p>“When the time comes, if you agree to help, you will have your orders. My siblings and I will allow you to speak your peace, and we can all come to terms. Lovely.” Dream nodded and started to walk away. Then, he took a rose and tucked it behind his ear for good measure. </p><p>Oriana smiled. “It looks beautiful on you, Morpheus.”</p><p>“I hope so.” Morpheus smiled, then turned his back on Oriana’s beautiful garden. A long forgotten Eden in Junipa.</p><p>Sure, he’d have to end her and the others’ lives, but for a mighty cost. His plan needed to go accordingly. </p><p>Now, he’d need to see Sera Williams to bring it all together.</p><hr/><p>Anya, or Sera found herself in quite a predicament. She couldn’t stop smirking as Stamp ushered her out of Jareth’s quarters. Everything was going the right way. Sera and Toby were out of the picture. Quill, the dumbfounded goblin from earlier, was now a carbon copy of Toby. He was playing with the others. Ludo was in chains, and so was she. She could get out of them. All in good time. </p><p>Only two could keep a secret, if one of them was dead, right? Anya had watched Sera for years. Witnessed her experience, and wanted it for herself. Now, Jareth would send her back to the mortal world. Too devastated to see past his own grief. She knew how he loved his goblins. It all lined up with a solid perfection.</p><p>She cried out as Stamp pushed her into the dungeon. Not anything like her last cage, or Sera’s warm cozy chambers. She glared at Stamp as he closed the cell gate and locked it. </p><p>“Food will arrive. Maybe.” He grunted, then left her with one torch lit along the wall. </p><p>Anya could hear rats scurrying and water dripping from a pipe nearby. She huddled in the corner, feeling liberated. Drinking drips of water. Feeling stronger than ever. She began to get drowsy. Sleepier and sleepier. Humans had no power to resist magic, did they? Anya was weak as crossroads fae, but in Sera’s body, she felt weighed down. Her body slumped against the wall. Sleep overtaking her. What was going on? Icy panic turned into complacent snoring. Her dreams coming forward like a rising tide. </p><p>Then, a voice in the darkness. </p><p>
  <em>Sera Williams? </em>
</p><p>Anya opened her eyes, knowing she’d need to get used to answering to a new name. She was in Sera’s bed. In her cottage. Happiness spread to her until she realized it was a dream. </p><p>A handsome man with dark curls sat on the edge of the bed, eyeing her. </p><p>“Sera Williams, we need to talk.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Uncharted Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anya is visited by Morpheus. Sera finds herself in a different place, whereas Toby has to fight for his right to stay put. Will they sink, or swim in these uncharted waters?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh, this was glorious. </p>
<p>Anya sat up, hands running along the edge of Sera’s comforter. It was nice. A quilt. From her mother, perhaps? Who could have known. An Endless, before her. Morpheus. She heard legends of the Sand Man through the Cairavel grapevine. Yet, she never saw him like this. In the flesh. He was a fairytale. She couldn’t trust him, but had Sera’s idiotic look of trust planted on her face. Making sure she looked confused. Tired, even.</p>
<p>“Yes?” She asked, weak. Feigning mortal exhaustion. After all, she was Jareth’s prisoner. What he didn’t know, wouldn’t kill him right? </p>
<p>It didn’t work out that way for Ink. </p>
<p>Dream almost couldn’t look in her direction. She took the air right out of his lungs. Sera was a carbon copy of Mania. As if his dear sister sat a mere few feet away from him. Hair ruffled from sleep. He wished he could grab Sera and hug her, but that would have been odd. She was his niece, in a sense. Also odd. Morpheus didn’t like to think of himself as the nurturing uncle type. He’d have to soften up to face this mortal. Delirium was a soft one, too. She passed it onto her offspring, no doubt. </p>
<p>“I’m Morpheus. You don’t know me, but I know of you.” Ominous, but enough to get the cogs turning in her brain. Dream could see and tried not to hold his breath. “We have a bit of business to discuss.”</p>
<p>“Here? In my room?”</p>
<p>“We’re in a dream, dear.” He said quietly, knowing she might be a bit confused by his power. It was subtle, but manipulating. </p>
<p>“Ah, I see. No wonder. It’s my home, and I’m not really there. I’m in Jareth’s castle.” </p>
<p>Dream sighed. “Yes, an issue. I wish you were in Junipa.”</p>
<p>“Why is that?” Anya inquired, genuinely curious. What would an Endless need with Sera Williams, of all people?</p>
<p>“My name is Morpheus, and I knew your mother.” He said in in a rushed breath, trying not to shed a tear. Delirium meant the world to him, she was his second favorite sibling to Despair, and Destiny. Even Death. He loved them all with such ferocity. He’d do anything for them. For her. </p>
<p>To bring her back. Morpheus had to ground himself and calm the hell down, or he’d scare Sera. </p>
<p>Anya tried to hold back surprise. What was Sera’s mother’s given name? Did Sera ever mention it? No. No. Oh, Gods. She tried to think of the right thing to say, but the look of pure dumbfounded confusion still on her features. She hoped Morpheus would take initiative and talk. He seemed like a talker. He was the darkest thing in the room. Dark curls spilling into sea green eyes, fiercer than the sun itself. A black cloak over his body. He looked like shadow and light with those green eyes peeking out, but he still had a human essence. Something relatable. She marveled at the Gods and their ingenuity. He and his siblings must have gotten out. Somehow.</p>
<p>“How?” Her words came out weak, even a bit stuttered. Shocked. Making sure to milk that feeling. Mortals always acted so baffled at the likes of magic. It had been eons since Gods walked among them. </p>
<p>Since fae walked among them. </p>
<p>“She wasn’t always your mother. She was what I am.” Dream said, pushing himself into the light so Sera could see him in his human form. He looked like a worn middle aged man with a mop of curls, but he was trying to put together the plan of the century. It took planning. </p>
<p>“What are you?”</p>
<p>“An Endless. I have siblings, we’re all in charge of unique realms. Mine are dreams, sometimes reality.” His hand swept across the expanse of the room as an example. “There’s Destiny, Despair, Death, Destruction, Desire, and me. We had one more sister, she died in childbirth.” </p>
<p>Anya knew about this. Toby, right? She was trying to piece it together, and swallowed. Feigning emotion. “My mother?”</p>
<p>“Yes. She was Delirium, or Mania. She came to Junipa and left us after turning against Destiny. She fell in love with a human, Cal Williams. Your father.” </p>
<p>The cogs turned, Anya could have jumped up in shock and blurted it out. Sera was a demigoddess! Toby, a demigod! No. A the daughter and son of an Endless. They were sort of the original Gods, from legend. It was so incredible to meet one, in person. She was oddly honored. The real Sera would have never been able to handle this information. It was best Anya kept it tucked away for safekeeping, in Junipa. Maybe she could bury that Cal Williams in a hole in the middle of the forest for a while, too. Near the Ecksevaine Mountains. </p>
<p>Why did these mortals get the best lot in life? Anya wished she could have the raw power Sera did, and Morpheus thought she was the real deal. She wouldn’t be going home, not yet. She had a feeling Dream wanted more than to tell her the origins of Delirium. </p>
<p>“She left. For my father. He was nice, back then.” Sera shrugged, and Morpheus nodded with sympathy. He heard all about that ass hole over time. Watching him from afar, he was a drunkard now. Wrecked to pieces by Delirium’s death, the way the Endless reacted. </p>
<p>Except, Dream couldn’t get drunk and leave himself to rot. He had to act. Now. </p>
<p>“Sera, I need you and Toby to help bring her back. I have witch connections. You might remember Hildegard?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I do.” Anya didn’t, but she had a feeling Morpheus would fill in the gaps. God, playing stupid was so easy! She felt incredible. </p>
<p>“She and her band of witches or herbalists across Junipa are helping me create a bit of a potion. See, us Endless have sigils.” He brought out Delirium’s. A rainbow ribbon silk but frayed at the edges. It was lifeless, but soon, it wouldn’t be. </p>
<p>He put it between them. Sera caressed its edges and looked wistful. As if she had seen it before. Maybe. He wasn’t one to judge experience and the past. After all, the Endless kept their distance from Delirium’s children until now. It was odd having a full blown conversation with her. Mortals were easier to talk to in their dreams. A bit groggy, more malleable. Toby was a sucker, too. Sera would have to do the convincing there. Dream only had enough left in his sigil to do this, and go back to call his siblings for a gathering. He’d need to galvanize Despair and Destiny first. Give them the low down. </p>
<p>Then, get his siblings and the banished ones together. Somehow. </p>
<p>Relying on sweet Oriana to convince Phoebus was like taking candy from a baby. Or, a baby convincing another baby to take candy. He hoped it wasn’t an oversight, but if it was, Destiny would tell him. He hoped. Dream didn’t have the time to go traipsing after Phoebus across Junipa. </p>
<p>“Wow. A sigil? What does it do?” Anya had no clue, but it felt like something powerful. </p>
<p>Dream brought out his small hourglass figure with sand in it. He also had a full sword that acted as a sigil, but this was easier to pocket. To hold. The sand oozed through the bottleneck. Time was running up. He only had so much time here with Sera. </p>
<p>“It anchors us to our realm. Our planes of existence. Me and my siblings. We all have one. I don’t have much time left, Sera. I need you and your brother to help me. When the time comes. Once I talk to Hildegard and regroup with my siblings, I will call upon you and Toby. I will have enough magic by then to get you out of the Goblin King’s realm. Do you think you can hold on until then?” He looked hopeful. </p>
<p>Wow. A one way ticket to Junipa. Maybe he needed some kind of sacrifice. If so, she’d make an argument for Toby to be thrown under the proverbial bus. He was younger. Sera was ancient in mortal years. Almost past her prime age of child bearing. Why Jareth found her attractive, she’d never know. Anya was more beautiful in her current state. Now, she felt lackluster with Sera’s dull hair the color of golden wheat and eyes that weren’t as bright as Dream’s. Body that didn’t have the faintest of curves.</p>
<p>Dream looked at her and she tried to seem contemplative. Then, a sharp nod.</p>
<p>“If you do anything to hurt me or my brother, we’ll have trouble.” There, that sounded like Sera. She talked a lot more, but Anya had to play her cards right. Morpheus was buying this act so far. Jareth, she’d need to try harder. </p>
<p>Maybe put out? It wasn’t hard to seduce fae men. </p>
<p>Another act for another time. Right now, she needed to secure this deal. </p>
<p>“I promise, we just need a sample of your blood.” Morpheus nodded. He wasn’t going to lie to Sera. Delirium would never forgive him for doing that. He just needed some blood. The rest, the aftermath, he had no clue. </p>
<p>He hoped Delirium would break the barrier. Restore full power to his siblings. The banished ones would die, because of the effects but, he hoped Hadrian might survive. Dream wasn’t a monster, he just needed the power to shift in his favor. The Endless deserved to act as Gods again. </p>
<p>“Very well. I hope to see you soon. If Jareth ever lets me out of this cage.” </p>
<p>Dream snapped his fingers, and a key appeared. A skeleton key. One thing he could barter with for Sera’s trust.</p>
<p>“Here. Take it. Don’t tell. Lie to him for me.” Dream winked. “See you soon, Sera Williams. Fill in your brother for me. You have a bigger destiny than you realize.” </p>
<p>Then, he disappeared. Anya was back in the dank dungeon. A tray of food sloshed through the bottom of the cell. A goblin stomped away. She ate like a greedy mortal and downed some water. Biding her time before wiggling a long arm up the front of the cell door. She almost dislocated Sera’s shoulder, but who cares? The lock clicked in the key and she breathed a sigh of relief. The cell door groaned open, rusty and unused. </p>
<p>Anya took the torch, and slipped into the darkness. She’d lick her wounds, bathe, and look gorgeous to see Jareth again. He’d see, she was better than plain old Sera. She’d manipulate him into letting her go. </p>
<p>Soon, very soon.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She felt so tired, the weight of the world crushed her. The last thing she remembered, Sera held onto Toby. Then, separation and darkness. When she fell through the portal, it was a one way trip to pain. Sera couldn’t move. Rubble was atop of her. She was in some dank place. A closet, maybe? She came through the tiniest fragment of a mirror. Left there, by Anya, she guessed. She whined and moved. Calling out Toby’s name. Her voice hoarse. Body aching. She needed medical attention. Some food and water. To get her bearings. Where was she?</p>
<p>Her mind reeled as the door opened. Turned out, in torchlight she wasn’t covered in rubble, but heavy buckets. The crash must have woken up the maid in question. She was in plainclothes, with silky tawny hair pulled up into a neat bun. Freckles adorned her cheeks, and under fierce green eyes. She looked matronly, to Sera’s relief. Sera groaned as she repositioned her body.</p>
<p>“Mercy me! Where did you come from?!” Freya whispered, looking down the corridor anxiously. It was the servant’s hallway, but if someone caught them out past curfew it’d be bad. Orion insisted his staff get up with the dawn to begin their duties.</p>
<p>“I - I - “ </p>
<p>“Did you get drunk at the tavern? Oh, Gods. Let me help you up, dearie.” </p>
<p>She had such a kind spirit. Sera whined in pain, ankle swelling as the woman moved buckets around. </p>
<p>“What’s-s your name?” Sera rasped.</p>
<p>“Freya May. Call me Freya. Look, I don’t know you, but you can crash in my quarters until we figure out where you belong. Can’t have the King finding you like this.” She tutted, pulling Sera up into a sitting position. “Look at the state of you, girl. What a - frock?” She gestured to the short dress.</p>
<p>Sera swallowed hard, nodding. She looked ridiculous. Sera didn’t have a chance to change before Anya turned into a clone of her and threw her into a portal. To - where?</p>
<p>“Where am I?” She slurred the last part, hoping to sound drunk. </p>
<p>Freya averted her gaze at the stranger’s dress. She didn’t judge. A lot of younger servant girls gave up their bodies when they weren’t with Orion. For a fae King who needed a Queen, he sure loved those girls. Freya wished she could stop it from happening, but she needed to keep her focus. She couldn’t leave the Golden Realm. She had children to think about, down in the lower village. </p>
<p>“Orion’s castle, his servant’s entrance. Here, let me help you up.” </p>
<p>Freya grunted as she helped Sera up. Sera was a bit taller than the plumper maid, but that was okay. She smiled a wistful smile. They left the supply closet, sneaking into Freya’s quarters. She was an older maid, so she got her own. Freya shushed as Sera laid back on the bed.</p>
<p>“Let me get you out of this frock, I have a nightgown you can borrow. Let’s elevate that foot, ice it with some magic, and maybe a sleeping potion to help you get rest? We can talk in the morning.” </p>
<p>Sera could not help but start crying while Freya tended to her. How could someone she never met before be so kind? She must have been mother to a lot of servant girls. Guiding them, giving them advice like a mother would. Sera never had that, so tears welled up in her eyes. How did she get here, to Orion’s realm? Was this some kind of joke? To Anya, yes. She was sure of it. She couldn’t talk to Jareth, and this killed her. </p>
<p>Freya helped Sera change. She wrapped the ankle and tended to the girl’s bruises. She had taken quite a fall. In such a dress, it was a miracle she made it back from Orion’s gardens to the servants quarters. Without arousing men everywhere. Freya had been young once, she understood. She hung up the gown and pressed it between clothes so no one would be the wiser. She brewed tea, and then went to sleep on a cot in the corner. </p>
<p>Soft snores woke Sera up. That, and the smell of tea. Freya brewed them some and brought a roll or two from the kitchens. They tasted incredible. Sera gobbled it up. Starving. She sat up. Her ankle didn’t hurt as bad today. She could maybe hobble on it. She concocted an alibi. A story to keep her alive. Orion granted her asylum, and she was a runaway. A lost girl in need of guidance. Freya could take pity on her. But first, she had a question.</p>
<p>“I’m running from an abusive man, you see. I told Orion my story.” Sera said. Small white lie, but who cares? She needed help. “I need to dye my hair.”</p>
<p>Freya nodded. “I have morning chores, but I will figure something out. Maybe using tea in a cloth we can dye your hair brown. Make it mousy.” She sighed. “You young-ins’, getting into so much trouble. Say no more, I will find a way to integrate you without fuss. A girl, Jasmine, just left her station. Her room’s vacant. I can make a case for it.” </p>
<p>“Call me Sarah.” Sera introduced herself fully, and smiled. </p>
<p>In the meantime while she whittled and toiled away, she’d find her way back to Jareth. </p>
<p>Freya dressed her as a maid, and they got going. It didn’t take long to get Orion’s blessing, which was through Frederick, his advisor. Good. Sera wanted no interaction with Orion whatsoever. </p>
<p>Freya let her settle in Jasmine’s old quarters before taking Sera out for training. Her hair was dark brown now, almost black. Tied back, she looked nothing like Sera Williams from afar. Good. No one but Jareth would recognize her. </p>
<p>If she ever got back to him. </p>
<p>Someday, she hoped.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Toby almost collided with a tree. He narrowly missed, by inches. Landing with a thud. In a pile of moss. His head knocking into the base of tree with enough force to knock him unconscious. Darkness. Pain. Redness. Light. The sound of a roar mingled with a squawk woke him with a start. Toby looked up in horror as something with the body of a beast and the head of a bird with wings cawed above him. Screaming. Toby had not handed in moss, but a giant nest. Oh, no. Wait, that made no sense. </p>
<p>He wasn’t at the base of a tree, but atop a cliffside. Somehow. <em>How</em> had he managed to get here? Had this creature carried him? He did smell of faint saliva. Oh, Gods. He wiggled to his feet and forced a smile. The creature regurgitated dinner that smelt of bile and unforgiving things. Then, waited. Toby had no idea what it wanted, or what it was. </p>
<p>Toby thought he would have to run. Well, he’d have to, but the griffin thought he was one of its own. For some reason.  Had he landed in pheromones? Whatever the cast, Toby pretended to eat. Making sounds, but the bird beast yelled. He had to force himself to swallow something, fur and all without bones. Crushed. He managed it and when the thing flew away satisfied Toby almost toppled over. Gagging, but nothing came out. It had to have been some kind of large rabbit. A hare, he partially consumed its crushed raw toe. </p>
<p>Yuck. Toby knew he had to get out of here before it returned. His head pounded, the fourteen year old changeling was exhausted. He was angry at Anya, but angrier at Sera. She was the reason he was here. Befriending someone as clever as Anya was a mistake. Toby had been terrified of her, but now he wanted revenge. To get to Jareth, and tell him the truth. </p>
<p>He used thread from part of the creature’s collection of objects to tie together something to grip onto. It became weight bearing, with a few tests. The cliffside was overlooking a giant vista of woodlands. Toby could see trees, but not the tops of them. He thanked every God there ever was for that miracle. </p>
<p>Tying it to a heavy rock at the base of the nest, Toby began descending. He lost grip halfway and fell to the ground with a heavy groan. Gods, he hoped Sera was suffering like he was. If she wasn’t, he’d make sure to fill that void for her when they reunited. If they ever did. He didn’t think of that, and didn’t want to dwell on it as he stood. Gathering his bearings. </p>
<p>The bird beast’s calls were not far, so he had to hobble and run. Body aching, head pounding so hard it felt like a hammer to the temple. He felt dizzy, and breathed hard as his arms pumped. His knee and right arm was compromised, that much he knew. Someone or something would have to help pop his shoulder back into its socket. That fall had been rough. </p>
<p>He could hear it screaming for him once he got through the tree-line into clearings. Past a babbling brook and deeper into the woods. Anxiety crept up as the sun got lower along the horizon. Was it sun, or suns? Was he seeing things? Was this normal? The only experience he had with magic or creatures was Jareth. He had no idea what he was up against, or where Anya had sent him. </p>
<p>He saw a shard of glass in a tree near a bed of moss and found his landing point. Breathing heavy, he wanted to throw a rock at the shard of glass but stole it. Making sure Anya did not push anyone else into this parallel universe, or part of Cairavel again. Without permission. </p>
<p>Toby pocketed it after some serious effort pulling it off the damn bark. Enchanted, he could sense this thanks to his small amount of magic. Then, the bird beast’s screaming came again and Toby picked up the pace. The sun was setting, now. Darkness encroaching. Toby was running out of time to hide. He had an eerie sense this thing was going to track him until  it devoured him whole. He sensed something around, maybe another animal, but it faded. Toby brushed it off. </p>
<p>Then, a whisper. Getting his attention. </p>
<p>Toby whirled around to see a tall man with dark hair, and eyes that glowed gold at the moment. Magic. Was he fae? No, he wasn’t. He was confused and rammed his back into a tree, holding up his hands. </p>
<p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing, boy?” It was gruff, the man’s voice. A whisper, too. </p>
<p>“Look, I’m just running from the giant bird!” Toby hissed. </p>
<p>“The griffin?” The stranger looked amused, to which Toby felt himself blush. He had seen pictures of it in books, but never knew what it was. He didn’t realize he’d be tested in Cairavel. </p>
<p>“I - I - it likes me, okay?!” Toby hissed, “Can you get me out of here?” </p>
<p>The man nodded once. He grabbed Toby’s hand and led him deeper into the woods. Until the trees grew bigger and the treetops enveloped them in shards of moonlight. Protection from the griffin. </p>
<p>They approached a cavern, and Toby’s anxiety spiked. </p>
<p>“Look, you took me to safety, I can take it from here.” The changeling tried to feign courage. </p>
<p>There were torched in the cavern, and the man grabbed one. He had a skeptical look on his face. </p>
<p>“No, I don’t think you can handle yourself right now, boy. Let’s go, Ursa’s waiting.”</p>
<p>“Ursa?” Toby looked perplexed in torchlight, fear piercing his body. Jareth mentioned an Ursa, once. Wasn’t she - </p>
<p>“Yes, the Queen of Skinwalkers and Wolves would like to see ya, boy. Let’s not keep her waiting. I’m Dane, her guard. I guard the perimeter of her lands.”</p>
<p>Guard? Toby had little time to process this as Dane pushed him into the cave. They walked for what felt like an eternity. Would it ever end? Toby was dragging his feet by the time they got to the other side. His eyes widened. Torches lit up the expanse of the land before him. There were dozens of small rock huts, straw huts, and other kinds of dwellings. Leading to the largest cavern he had ever seen. A stone fortress, he guessed. There was stone walls all around Ursa’s Kingdom. He was impressed. </p>
<p>“Is that where - “</p>
<p>“Ursa is, yes. She’s in her war room. Let’s go. Now.” </p>
<p>Toby had no choice. He followed, feeling eyes on them as they walked. </p>
<p>Skinwalkers and Wolves growled as Toby skidded past, with Dane. He felt like a true outsider. The stone fortress was closed at first glance, then when he got closer realizing it was an open palace. Ursa conducted her duties on the same level as her people. That’s what separated her from the likes of Orion, but that might change. Soon. </p>
<p>Dane hoped it was sooner rather than later. Supplies were running low. There’d be an uprising soon, if she wasn’t careful. </p>
<p>Toby walked through an open rock structure into a large cool stone room that was simple. With a throne made of jagged edges of different rocks on one side, and an arena on the other. Two Skinwalkers were fighting right now for Ursa’s approval. A jackal and a hyena. Their howls made Toby want to curl up and hide. Commonplace in this Kingdom. </p>
<p>Ursa, a woman who was tall and rough looking. She had half of her head shaved, the dark hair slick back with the blood of her enemies. Charcoal beneath her eyes. Fierce blue irises. Attractive mouth. Toby thought without all the fanfare, she would have been beautiful. She had tribal tattoos going down her body, and wore fur armor with a heavy sword at her side. She was a warrior, through and through. Dane bowed to her, as did Toby after a jab to the ribs.  </p>
<p>“Changeling, stand.” She bellowed, holding up a hand to the fighting Skinwalkers. “Stop the fighting. Dane, clean the arena. We have one more fight.” </p>
<p>“Right away, Your Majesty.” </p>
<p>Dane nodded and began dragging away the Skinwalkers. Cleaning the blood with pails of water. Toby wondered who the next competitor would be. </p>
<p>Then, Ursa turned to him and grabbed a fur helmet lined with iron from her seat. </p>
<p>“Let’s fight, Changeling. If you can stay in the ring with me one round, you may stay. It is the ways of my kin.” </p>
<p>A look of confusion crossed Toby’s face as Dane got him ready in some armor. He would have to take all those lessons Jareth gave Sera, and put it to good use. </p>
<p>Soon, he’d fight Ursa Queen of the Skinwalkers and Wolves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>